Catch My Breath
by WorldWideEquinox
Summary: Akito Sato, soccer ball player and singer, joins a Literature Club because he can't say no to Sayori's puppy dog face. However, he soon finds that one special person inside that club. Can he help her get better? MC/Natsuki
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- Hi everyone! Welcome to my first story. This story will mostly revolve around my character (Akito Sato) and Natsuki, however, there will still be other romances. A couple notes;**

 **Monika is not evil or sentient or anything like that. She is a good person and cares about her friends.**

 **Sayori is not depressed in this on- OKAY HANG ON! I love Sayori and I love the idea of her overcoming her depression, but I've got enough depressing stuff in here because Natsuki's Papa is a bit of a dick. That doesn't mean that Sayori won't have an off day, nor does it mean that she won't ever zone out.**

 **Not everyone is madly in love with the Protag.**

 **The Festival will be several weeks away from the beginning. It will consist of a Wednesday and a Thursday, with a dance on Friday (kinda like a homecoming or a smaller Prom, I guess).**

 **There will be real songs in this story. I will say it now and then, I don't own any songs.**

 **Everyone is the same age- 16. This means that they are all in their Junior Year of High School. Both Yuri and Natsuki moved to this school their sophomore year and never interacted with the Protag because the Literature Club wasn't around then. Monika, Sayori, and Protag have known each other since elementary.**

 **The school year has begun, but it's not far in.**

 **Heights- Monika is 5'5", Sayori is 5'3", Yuri is 5'6", and Natsuki is 5'0".**

 **I hope you all enjoy and remember- I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club. I only own my OC's!**

 **Xoxoxox**

 **Monday; 6:00**

A man lies in bed. He has black hair in a fringe undercut style. The top of his hair goes down to his chin and is wavy. It is on the left side of his nose. He has light blue eyes that are almost gray. He has an oval shaped face. He has fair skin and his body type is lean. His height is 5'7". His name is Akito Sato. Akito wakes up as his alarm goes off, nearly deafening him. He slowly gets out of bed, or rather falls out of bed, before putting a shirt on. He hears a knock on his door and grumbles as he heads downstairs. He opens the front door to reveal his long time best friend, Sayori Mori. She has a big smile on her face and is somehow wide awake.

"Hi Kit!" Sayori happily greets, her voice high, but sweet.

"Hi." Akito mumbles, still trying to wake up. "How are you awake?" Sayori has never been a morning person. In fact, she has told Akito numerous times that if it wasn't for breakfast, she wouldn't wake up till lunch.

"I have a meeting with the President of the Literature Club" Ahh. Sayori is the Vice President of some reading club at school, along with...uhh...Akito can never remember, even if he was wide awake.

"Who's the President?" Akito asks.

"Akito!" Sayori raises her voice, careless of being heard. "I have told you numerous times! Next you are going to tell me that you changed your mind about joining." She rolls her eyes. Little does she know that she read his mind.

"Did I say I was going to join? I meant no. I've got to stay in shape for when soccer begins." Akito goes to close the door, but Sayori stops it with her foot.

"Please" She practically begs, her voice even whining. If she knows one thing about Akito, he can't say no to the puppy face.

"I," Akito groan quietly, "guesssss..."

"Yay! Thank you Kit!" Sayori hugs him and he could swear that she was going to crack his ribs. "Are you ready for school?" She asks with her big smile as she lets go.

"Do I look ready, Sayori?" He replies to her, trying not to sound too sarcastic, but just enough to get the point across.

"Oops..." She giggles as Akito shakes his head.

"Five minutes." Akito mutters before leading her inside. "Donuts are in the kitchen." Akito informs and...she's already gone. Akito chuckles when he hears movement in the kitchen before heading back upstairs.

 **School**

Akito is now wearing his school suit, which is similar to the females. The only real differences is that instead of a skirt, they have dress pants and instead of bowties, they have regular ties. Akito and Sayori finally arrive at the school. Sayori runs ahead and hugs Monika Schmidt, one of the most popular girls in the school.

"How are you, Sayori?" Monika smiles brightly as she holds two coffees in her hand. She hands one to Sayori.

"I'm really really really really excited!" Sayori exclaims before taking a sip of the coffee. "This is Akito! He said he would join-"

"I said I would check it out." Akito sighs, rubbing his tear ducts. He yawns as they stare at him.

"I'll get you a coffee tomorrow." Monika giggles.

"No need. I don't like the taste." Akito replies.

"He has something against great tastes" Sayori whispers to Monika and they giggle as Akito playfully glares. "Speaking of great tastes, did Natsuki make...y'know...?" Sayori nudges Monika.

"Hmm?" Monika raises an eyebrow as she sips the coffee before realizing what she means. "Oh! Yes! She did!" Monika nods several times.

"Great!" Sayori smiles as Akito slowly begins to sneak away. The girls are too busy talking to notice him leave until he is already gone. Akito goes over to the field, where a couple of guys are playing a friendly game of soccer.

"'Ey Kitty!" An Englishman yells. The Brit has slightly pale skin. He also has long dirty blond hair with tapered sides and the top slicked back. He has dark blue eyes. Finally, he has a lean physique and is 5'8". His name is Leo Price and he is Akito's other best friend. They bonded over soccer in 3rd Grade and have been friends since.

"What's up, Cleo?" Akito walks over and bro hugs Leo.

"Not much mate. We were just playing a little game of soccer. You want in?" Leo asks as he points to two other guys. Akito doesn't recognize one, probably a first year. The other, however, Akito knows as a friend and as Monika's boyfriend. His name is Ikki Ozaki. Ozaki has fair skin and brown hair in a buzzcut. He is slightly muscular and has light Brown eyes. He is 6'0".

"You guys putting me with the freshie?" Ikki asks with a smirk.

"Ya better believe we ain't separating" Leo chuckles. While Akito and Leo are good soccer players separately, they are practically unstoppable when working together. Leo's strategical mind mixed with Akito's quickness and flexibility makes a hard adversary for any team that finds themselves against this united front.

"W-who goes f-first?" The Freshman nervously asks.

"You dudes can go first." Akito nods as him and Leo begin to strategize.

"You wanna take that bloke and I got Ikki?" Leo whispers.

"Arachnid?" Akito whispers back and Leo nods. Arachnid is a codeword for one of the plans that Akito and Leo uses that is a work of beauty.

Ikki starts off with the ball, dribbling is deliberately slowly. He keeps his eyes on Leo before swiftly kicking it towards the Freshman. The Freshman immediately goes for the goal, bad idea.

Akito falls behind and manages to pull the ball out from behind the Freshman with ease. Akito kicks it towards Leo, who expertly keeps it away from Ikki. Ikki almost gets it until Leo kicks it into the air. As it comes down, Akito comes from out of nowhere and hits it into the goal with a beautiful Scorpion Kick.

"Yeah mate!" Leo laughs as he slaps Akito on the back.

"Come on babe!" Monika calls out as she walks over, Sayori not far behind. "Did you take it easy on them?" Monika smiles.

"Maybe just a little bit." Ikki chuckles before kissing Monika on the forehead.

"Oh bollocks!" Leo yells, causing Ikki to laugh. Akito and Leo walk up and fist bump Ikki as the Freshman walks off.

"Hey Leo..." Sayori smiles sweetly at Leo.

"Well hello there, lil lass" Leo smugly grins. "Kitty and I will talk to you later, we gotta get to class. You comin', Izzy?" Leo calls to Ikki, who is currently making out with Monika. Akito and Leo pretend to barf, getting Sayori to giggle. "Izzy!"

"Dammit.." Ikki rolls his eyes. "I'm coming Cleo. Talk to you later, sweetie." Ikki kisses Monika one more time before the three men take off as Sayori and Monika start chatting.

"Is she still infatuated with me?" Leo asks Akito.

"Sayori? Since fifth grade." Akito chuckles.

"Ya know I quite fancy her as well. Wouldn't hurt if she would just come talk to me." Leo shrugs.

"Maybe you should ask her." Ikki suggests.

"Nah. Cleopatra can't handle that pressure." Akito playfully mocks and Leo punches him in the arm.

"At least I could have someone, Kitty. How bout ya?" Leo smirks.

"I could get a girl just by singing" Akito smirks back.

"Then do it. Otherwise you are kinda just bloody wasting yourself." Leo replies.

"I'm waiting to find the right person." Akito rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get to class before Mr. Kawa counts us tardy." Ikki grabs the two smaller men and pulls them into the classroom.

 **After School**

Akito is at his locker, grabbing his backpack.

"Want a cupcake?" Sayori asks him, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"What?" Akito raises an eyebrow as he shuts his locker.

"The Literature Club is giving out cupcakes for new members. One of the other members made them." Sayori informs. Before Akito can reply, Sayori grabs him by the wrist and drags him through the halls, finally stopping at the Home Economy room. Inside is Monika and two other girls that Akito has never met. Akito doesn't give them much attention as Sayori drags him over to Monika.

"Help me." Akito says in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the Literature Club, Akito!" Monika greets. "As you know, I'm the President, Monika and Sayori is my Vice President. Over there is Yuri Akiyama and Natsuki Izumi." Monika points at a tall girl with purple hair and a short girl with pink hair, respectively. Whatever Monika said afterwards, Akito couldn't hear it. He couldn't tell you why, but he can't take his eyes off Natsuki. Something about her seems...special.

"Akito!" Monika taps him on the shoulder, knocking him out of his trance.

"Yeah? Sorry what?" Akito looks at Monika.

"I said that we hope you join. We have cupcakes and tea for you!" Monika smiles brightly.

"You brought a guy in? That's a good way to kill the mood." A female voice speaks up in a matter-of-fact tone. Akito traces it back to Natsuki. Her voice isn't high, nor is it low, but rather somewhere in the middle.

"I think it's a nice change." Yuri smiles softly. Her voice is surprisingly higher than Natsuki, going against her appearance.

"Whatever." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Natsuki, don't you have something special?" Sayori flashes Natsuki a big smile.

"Yeah." Natsuki sighs and her and Yuri walk over to the corner of the room. Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray while Yuri opens the closet and starts digging in it.

Akito, Sayori, and Monika get the desks reorganized so they have something similar to a lunch table. Natsuki and Yuri come back. Yuri begins to make tea and hands teacups out. Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats. The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears.

"Oh my gossssh! They are sooooo cute!" Sayori squeals as Akito looks at her, concerned. Natsuki hands everyone one. Akito picks his up and is about to take a bite when he notices Natsuki watching him closely.

"Thank you, Natsuki." Akito smiles, causing Natsuki to blush and look away. Akito takes a bite and is nearly blown away by the taste. "These are really good!" Akito exclaims.

"Of course they are. I mean, I made them." Natsuki cockily states. "It's a given, dummy."

Everyone chitchats for about an hour, drinking tea and eating cupcakes.

"Oh Natsuki, you left this piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting." Monika informs and holds up a piece of paper, causing Natsuki to go wide-eyed. "It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Natsuki yells and nearly lunges at the piece of paper. "And give that back!" Natsuki demands, causing Monika to giggle and hand it over to Natsuki.

"Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems..." Sayori giggles. "Everything you do is just as cute as you are..."

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki yells and glares at Sayori, who starts laughing.

"Natsuki, you write your own poems?" Akito asks, genuinely interested.

"Why do you care?" Natsuki glares.

"Friendly question." Akito smiles.

"Sometimes..." Natsuki looks down.

"Maybe you could share one later." Akito suggests.

"N-no!" Natsuki yells. "I-uh...don't want to embarrass you with my...uh...talent."

"That gives me an idea!" Monika stands up, stars in her eyes.

"Oh no..." Natsuki and Yuri both mutter.

"What if we all write poems and share them every day? Kinda like homework for the Club?" Monika suggests.

"Uh...Monika... I don't know if I'm comfortable with that..." Yuri scratches the back of her head nervously.

"It'll be okay Yuri! I've seen your writing! You have nothing to worry about!" Sayori exclaims, causing Yuri to smile slightly.

"Plus, it will be a great way to get to know our new member." Monika informs.

"I...I guess..." Natsuki whispers.

"Wait!" Akito speaks up and everyone looks at him. "I never said I was going to be a member. I mean, I have to stay in shape for when the soccer season begins." Akito states and all the girls get a sad look on their faces.

"Kit..." Sayori mutters.

"I...I'm sorry... I just..." Monika stutters.

"We just..." Yuri looks down.

"Whatever...idiot." Natsuki looks out the window with a glare.

' _Goddammit.'_ Akito thinks to himself. "Alright alright... I'll join." Akito informs and everyone but Natsuki brightens up.

"Fantastic!" Monika exclaims.

"I knew I could count on you!" Sayori shows her big smile.

"Yay" Yuri quietly celebrates.

"Again... whatever." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Alright, so everyone has their assignment! Tomorrow, we will share poems! Please don't forget" Monika informs. "See you all tomorrow."

"Hey Kit, wanna walk home together?" Sayori smiles at Akito.

"Sure, might as well." Akito nods. "Bye Monika! Bye Yuri!" Akito waves bye to Monika and Yuri. His eyes meet Natsuki's. "Bye Natsuki..."

 **That Night**

Akito sits on the couch with a notepad, trying to come up with a poem that won't completely embarrass him. However, whenever he starts to write, he finds himself starting to think about Natsuki.

Why? She's rude, self-absorbed, and childish. And yet...something about her seems so...special. "Leo and Ikki are getting to me." Akito wipes his eyes before getting back to writing.


	2. Act I Begins

**A/N- Hi everyone! This chapter will begin Act I of V! The first chapter, as you might have guessed, is a prologue. It introduced most of the major characters (but not all). This is the beginning of the plot, more or less. Also, I have changed Sayori's last name to Mori due to a friend pointing out the similarities between her last name and Akito's. Enjoy!**

 **Act I; Tuesday; 6:00**

Akito Sato's alarm goes off and he clumsily shuts it off, or rather pushes it off the table. Akito slides out of bed and walks over to his closet. He pulls out his school uniform and gets dressed. He grabs his backpack and heads downstairs. Before he goes out the front door, he remembers his homework for the Club. He walks over to the coffee table and grabs his notepad. He goes over it a couple of times before throwing it in his backpack.

He heads outside, locking the front door as he does, before walking over to Sayori's house. When he gets there, he knocks on the door.

An older man, around his forties, answers the door. He is balding and has a black handlebar mustache. He is wearing a suit, obviously getting ready for work. He is Sayori's dad, Hideo Mori.

"Akito! How have you been?" He greets cheerfully, hugging Akito. The resemblance between father and daughter is obvious, at least personality wise.

"I've been well, Mr. Mori. I've come to get Sayori for school." Akito smiles brightly, despite waking up mere minutes prior.

"Is that Akito?" A female calls from the kitchen as Hideo lets Akito in.

"Yes honey!" Hideo replies. A woman walks out of the kitchen wearing a white dress. She has a youthful look, despite being in her forties like Hideo. She has long, coral pink hair is a messy ponytail. She is Sayori's mother, Kaiya.

"Oh it is so good to see you, Kitty!" Kaiya hugs Akito, who blushes at the nickname.

"Y'know, I only know one other person who calls me that." Akito chuckles.

"Leonardo, right?" Kaiya asks with a bright smile as Akito nods.

"I see Sayori talks about Leo" Akito chuckles once again.

"Oh all the time!" Hideo nods, grinning from ear to ear.

"I do nooot." Sayori says from the stairs. She is stumbling down the stairs in her uniform, obviously having just woken up and recovering worse than Akito.

"Oh Akito, have you had anything to eat?" Hideo asks as Kaiya hands Sayori a bagel.

"No sir. I'm not feeling really hungry this morning." Akito nervously laughs, scratching the back of his head as he does.

"Well that won't do!" Kaiya rushes to the kitchen to make another bagel. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know!"

"I would love something to eat, but we have to get to school. Sorry, Mrs. Mori." Akito informs before him and Sayori leave, Kaiya not paying any attention.

 **School**

Akito and Sayori get to school and are immediately greeted by Monika and Yuri, both of whom are drinking coffee. Monika hands one to Sayori.

"Did you guys get the assignment done?" Monika asks immediately.

"I did. I was up until three in the morning working on it." Akito informs, getting a high five from Monika in response.

"Sleep is for the weak." Monika jokes. "Sayori, how about you?"

Sayori's eyes go wide. Akito didn't know why, but he was pretty sure he could successfully guess... "I...uh...totally!" Sayori giggles nervously.

"Sayori..." Monika cocks her head to one side and looks at Sayori with a disappointed look.

"Sorry..." Sayori looks down. "I got busy..."

"Busy?" Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"Talking to Leo" Akito playfully mocks.

"Shut up!" Sayori nudges him.

"Oh really?" Monika smirks.

"They got partnered up in one of their classes" Akito informs and Sayori blushes.

"We were just talking about the project..." Sayori insists, but the three Club Members all give her the 'Oh really?' look. "Maybe some light and healthy and totally educational flirting." Sayori informs as they all smirk. "Just a little bit" Sayori holds her pointer finger and thumb a few centimeters apart to emphasize how little she's talking.

"Whatever" Akito smirks and shrugs, before beginning to walk away. "I'm sure Leo will tell me the whole story."

"Uh yes! Yes he will! He will tell you exactly what...I...told...you." Sayori trails off as Akito walks away.

Akito finds Leo and Ikki standing by the school, talking about one thing or another. "Kitty! It took you bloody ever to get here, you know." Leo jokes before fist bumping Akito, as does Ikki.

"Yeah Kitty, we were getting ready to replace you with a freshie." Ikki smirks.

"Hahahaha." Akito sarcastically replies. "So Cleo, how did the flirtations go with Lil Miss Sayori last night?" Akito asks and Leo's face goes pale.

"W-what?" Leo stutters.

"Oo damn!" Ikki chuckles as the usually confident Leo tries to think of what to say.

"Come on Cleopatra. What happened?" Akito nudges his friend.

"Alright alright." Leo raises his hands. "We started out just talking about our project- by the way, who gives a project this early in the school year, eh mates?" Leo asks, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try changing the subject, Cleo." Ikki grins, throwing his arm over the smaller Leo.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Leo raises his hands again. "After that, we started talking normally. She asked where I'm from. I obviously replied with The UK."

"Yeah, you can't miss a chance to be a smart ass." Akito nods.

"Oh definitely not. She asked where exactly. I said Manchester."

"Get to the good part." Ikki chuckles.

"Calm down Izzy, I'm getting there." Leo hushes the bigger man.

"Get there quicker." Akito leans against Leo.

"Mate, get the hell off me." Leo chuckles as he playfully pushes Akito away. "She said that she liked my handwriting, to which I replied that I liked her eyes."

"No hesitation" Ikki says before him and Akito break out laughing, Leo blushing heavily as they do.

"Oh you tits." Leo rolls his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't compliment that too!" Akito replies, him and Ikki trying to hold back their laughter.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T!" Leo yells, causing fellow students to look over in confusion. Akito and Ikki break out laughing as Leo groans.

"You're both mental." Leo shakes his head. "At least I found someone to flirt with, Kitty." Leo disses, causing Ikki to start laughing at Akito. Leo and Ikki laugh as Akito smirks.

"Fair play, fair play." Akito chuckles. "Truce."

"Truce." Leo nods and they do an exaggerated handshake.

 **Later That Day; Lunch**

'Goddammit' Akito thinks. Yesterday, everyone shared the same lunch due to it being the first day. For today and the rest of the school year, however, lunch is separated into two groups: 1st and 2nd. Guess who is in 1st: Akito. Guess who is in 2nd: Leo _and_ Ikki. Akito also hasn't seen Sayori, which means that she is probably in 2nd as well. This means that Akito gets to make new friends...

Akito gets his tray and looks around...until he sees a certain pink haired-girl sitting at a table. Akito notices Natsuki sitting at a table with another girl. This girl has red hair and eyes. She has fair skin and a lip ring. She has a similar body type to Natsuki, except that she has more meat on her bones. This girl has a tray, unlike Natsuki. Akito looks around, hoping to find someone he knows better, but gives up when he can't find anyone else. He sighs before walking over.

Natsuki and her friend look up as Akito approaches. "Hey Natsuki, do you mind if I sit here? I don't really know anyone else here." Akito asks. Natsuki keeps her normal angry face, but nods towards a chair opposite of her. "Thanks." Akito smiles brightly.

"Who's this, Natsuki?" Her friend asks in a slightly high voice.

"This is Akito Sato. He's a member of the literature club." Natsuki lazily introduces.

"Nice to meet you" Akito offers his hand. The girl raises an eyebrow.

"...cute." The girl smiles and Natsuki looks at her friend with confusion. "My name is Rei Nakata." The girl introduces herself with a certain look in her eyes, almost flirtatious.

"Aren't you hungry, Natsuki?" Akito asks, causing Natsuki to look at him now.

"I...no." Natsuki shakes her head, but, almost conveniently, her stomach rumbles. She places her hands over her stomach and tries to hide her hunger when she sees a tray slide in front of her. She looks up and sees Akito smiling. Natsuki is speechless.

"Take it." Akito smiles sweetly. "From the sounds of it, you need it more than I do."

"I...I...I'll pay you back." Natsuki informs before she begins to eat.

"It's fine" Akito chuckles. "I'm not worried about it in the slightest."

"Th-thanks..." Natsuki continues to eat before she gets a look of realization, "…dummy." Natsuki finishes her sentence and focuses on eating as Akito smirks.

"Try not to choke, Nattie." Rei raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air." Akito stands up. "See you after school, Natsuki." Akito sees a slight smile on Natsuki's face before he leaves.

As he leaves, he hears Rei say something to Natsuki, "Wow, what a loser." Rei mutters.

 **Outside**

Akito is dribbling a soccer ball around when he notices something, Natsuki and Rei have joined him outside and are now watching him. He waves at them, choosing to ignore Rei's earlier comment. Rei waves back while Natsuki holds up a peace sign.

"Mate, you better not be that kinda loser!" Akito hears his best friend. Akito looks towards the field, where Leo stands a distance away from his gym class.

"Aren't you supposed to be having gym?" Akito yells back.

"Teach is a bit hungover!" Leo begins to walk over as Natsuki keeps her eyes on him and Rei's head perks up at his accent. "So we got a free day. Wanna play a quickie, Kitty?" Leo takes the ball from Akito.

They begin to go back and forth with the dribbling, neither one able to score. As time goes on, Leo's class begins to join the game until it is Seven on Seven, Team Akito vs Team Leo. Natsuki and Rei are still watching, albeit more obviously.

"Alright blokes!" Leo yells to his team. "See that one," Leo points towards Akito, who waves mockingly, "he can do all that flippy stuff! Backflips, front flips, corkscrews, you name it. Don't fall for it and start obsessing over him. He won't teach you how, trust me, I know." Leo gets his team to laugh.

"Team!" Akito yells. "Just know that your captain is better than Cleopatra over there." Akito smiles at Leo.

"Just keep wanking." Leo mimes the motion, trying his hardest not to laugh.

The game starts and the points get to 4-5 in Leo's favor. However, just as the teacher begins to call the class back, Akito begins to rush for the goal as one of his teammates dribbles a bit away from him. "Open!" Akito yells before the teammate kicks it high. Leo tries to intercept it, but he misses.

It comes towards Akito, who takes a deep breath and finds himself looking at Natsuki for a brief second. Akito hits the ball with his Scorpion Kick and does a Webster Flip, a more dangerous front flip with less height and much quicker, immediately afterwards, barely landing on his feet as the ball...soars past the net.

"DON'T SHOW OFF!" Leo cackles and noogies Akito mockingly.

"Yeah yeah, sorry..." Akito shrugs him off and looks at Natsuki, who is slightly giggling. When she notices that he notices, she hides it quickly.

"A little focused on that little minx over there?" Leo throws an arm around Akito shoulder and looks directly at Natsuki. Rei, however, thinks Leo is looking at her and walks over.

"Hi, I'm Rei" Rei introduces herself to Leo in the most flirtatious way she can.

"Are you now?" Leo feigns being dumbfounded, "Incredible! I'm happy that you know your name. Now bug off, will ya?" Leo shoos her away, causing her to glare slightly before wandering back to Natsuki.

"No need to be a jerk" Akito chuckles.

"She had it coming. Who does she think she is?" Leo smirks. "She was giving you the goo-goo eyes earlier till I wandered up, than it was me. I'm not interested in someone who pays as much attention as a goldfish."

"You mean like Sayor-" Leo punches Akito in the arm, cutting him off. "Kidding of course." Akito laughs.

 **After School; Literature Club**

Akito gets to the Literature Club, where Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki are all already doing stuff. Yuri is reading a book while Sayori is drawing on the whiteboard. Natsuki is in the closet looking for something. Akito walks over to Natsuki to see if she needs any help, deciding to try to bond better with the, for the lack of a better word, brat.

"Hey Natsuki." Akito walks over and greets, but Natsuki ignores him.

"Monika...I swear...What's the point in keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?" Natsuki mutters as she looks around the closet. Akito raises an eyebrow in confusion before he notices something on the shelf, a Manga called _Parfait Girls_. Akito picks it up and Natsuki immediately yanks it away from him. "There it is!" Natsuki smiles as she turns to a box of manga and slips the volume right into the middle of the rest.

"You like Manga?" Akito asks, secretly interested.

"Y-yeah..." Natsuki begins to glare. "Let me guess: Isn't that for kids? Oh isn't that cute. Cute little Natsuki likes cute little mangas." Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Well they aren't for kids. Especially the ones I read. They are really complex and-and-and-"

"I was actually going to say that's pretty cool." Akito interrupts before Natsuki's eyes go wide.

"Oh..."

"In fact, between you and I, I read Manga myself when I have a free moment." Akito informs as Natsuki's lovely pink eyes look into his light blue eyes and all tension leaves her face. "I used to read them a lot more, but I haven't had a lot of free time in the past two years."

"What do you like to read?" Natsuki smiles brightly, shocking Akito. She quickly regains her composure. "I mean, so I can show you something better."

"Oh I'm sure." Akito mumbles under his breath. Apparently Natsuki heard him, as he is now the victim of her glare. "I mean, I like to read a lot of different things. Stuff like _Death Note, Naruto,_ you know, the stuff that a lot of people read. I'm currently re-reading _Black Butler_ however."

"Oh...those are...actually...really good..." Natsuki looks down. "But not as good as this!" Natsuki walks over to the closet and pulls out the first issue of _Parfait Girls._ "Read this, It's my favorite Manga ever!" Natsuki grabs him by the wrist and drags him towards the wall under the windowsill, where she sits. She pats next to her and Akito hesitantly sits next to her.

"I mean...chairs would probably be a lot comfortable." Akito sighs.

"This works better. We can both read this way." Natsuki informs in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I guess it's easier to be closer together like this." Akito shrugs and Natsuki immediately blushes and scoots away. Akito raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't say it like that! That sounds...weird!" Natsuki rolls her eyes. They begin reading. By the time Monika comes in, Akito and Natsuki have finished a couple of chapters and Natsuki has conveniently rested her head on his shoulder.

"You two having fun over there?" Monika looks at Akito and Natsuki. Natsuki immediately scoots away again.

"I couldn't care less." Natsuki looks away, her face is a deep red.

"Well, now that we are all here-" Monika is cut off by Yuri.

"Where were you?" Yuri asks, confused.

"Izzy!" Akito yells.

"Shut up" Monika smiles at Akito. "No, I've been practicing the piano. I must've missed the bell. I'm really sorry everyone. But, now that we are all here, we can start sharing poems!"

Akito stands up and offers his hand to Natsuki, who glares at it before getting up herself. Akito hands her back the book, only for her to give him a confused look.

"You're just giving it back?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Well..." Akito scratches the back of his head.

"Don't you want to know what happened?" Natsuki crossed her arms.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Just take it home with you." Natsuki shrugs.

"Are you sure?" Akito opens his bag and looks at her.

"Yeah." Natsuki steps up close to him. "But if even a small tear is in in tomorrow, I will end you."

'She may be cute, but she truly brings truth to the phrase Evil Comes In Small Packages.' Akito thinks to himself before nodding.

Akito shares his poem with Monika, Sayori, and Yuri, but oddly enough, he is more excited to share his poem with Natsuki. He walks over to her.

"Hey Natsuki...you want to read my poem?" Akito offers her his notepad.

"I guess. It can't be too bad, can it?" Natsuki rolls her eyes and takes it.

 _The Boy sits alone late at night_

 _looking forward to the morning's light._

 _Letters he will start;_

 _Words that will break apart._

 _His heart will pound_

 _yet he doesn't recognize the sound._

Natsuki finishes the poem and goes quiet. "D-do you like it?" Akito nervously asks.

"Idiot." Natsuki growls.

"W-wh-what?" Akito is taken back slightly.

"This was supposed to be bad. You were supposed to show me some dumb poem and make me go 'Hah, well it's not that great but let me show you what real literature looks like!'" Natsuki glares, "And you went and ruined it! I hope you're happy!"

"...So, in other words, you're saying you liked it?" Akito asks as Natsuki's face goes pale.

"Does it even have any meaning?" Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"You didn't notice it?" Akito gives her a look of concern. 'She must've been so distracted with trying to find flaws that she didn't try to think it through' Akito thinks to himself.

"I d-didn't..." Natsuki stutters.

"It's about The Boy being so focused on working that he forgets to live." Akito explains. "See, I hide it behind him trying to stay awake by writing, yet he doesn't even know what his heart sounds like."

"That..." Natsuki stops herself. She hands Akito her poem. "Just read mine. I doubt you'll like it..."

 _Eagles Can Fly_

 _Monkeys can climb_

 _Crickets can leap_

 _Horses can race_

 _Owls can seek_

 _Cheetahs can run_

 _Eagles can fly_

 _People can try_

 _But that's about it_

"Just be honest. It's no 'he forgot how to live' poem" Natsuki pouts.

"It's...actually really good!" Akito smiles brightly.

"Don't lie to me." Natsuki glares.

"I'm not. This is genuinely a great poem!" Akito flashes her another smile. Natsuki blushes.

"Thanks...dummy." Natsuki replies as Akito hands her back her paper.

"Okay everyone! Now that everyone has exchanged poems, you are to write another one tonight." Monika informs. "I declare today's meeting over!"

"Remember not to mess up my book." Natsuki warns before she grabs her backpack and leaves. Akito watches as she leaves.

"You ready to go, Kit?" Sayori asks, snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh uh...yeah." Akito smiles and they leave.

 **That Night**

Akito is sitting in the kitchen as he cooks dinner. He is currently sitting around, going through his Instagram. He has recently added everyone in the Literature Club on Insta except Natsuki. He has no idea what her is.

Why does he suddenly care anyways? Wasn't it just yesterday where he shrugged her off as careless and self obsessed? But is that really her... There is a different side of her...a sweeter side. He knows it.


	3. Kitty's Sick Day

**Wednesday; 6:50 AM**

Akito Sato is laying in his bed, already having turned off his alarm. He hears his phone ring. He answers and hears one of his long time best friends.

"Akito! Where are you?" Sayori exclaims, both excited and confused.

"In...my...bed...come in..." Akito mutters sickly. Sayori hangs up and he immediately hears the front door open. Foot steps rush up the stairs as Sayori practically busts down his bedroom door.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you have a fever?" Sayori asks, concerned.

"Just grab me the bucket in my bathroom" Akito points towards his bathroom. Sayori rushes in and grabs it. She brings it back and hands it to Akito, who immediately throws up in it.

"...eww..." Sayori winces.

"Hahahaha." Akito mockingly replies.

"Are you going to be okay for school?" Sayori asks, getting an annoyed look from Akito.

"No, but I might be able to get there for the club." Akito groans as he sits back. He immediately regrets saying this as Sayori squeals.

"I knew you would eventually care about the club!" Sayori grins brightly.

"Yeah yeah..." Akito shakes his head. "I have a favor to ask..."

"Yeah?" Sayori tilts her head to the side.

"Can you," Akito reaches over and grabs his wallet. He pulls out ¥1,134.18 (the equivalent to $10.00). He hands it to Sayori, "give this to Natsuki for lunch? I don't think she has any money for it."

"Oh, sure! That's really sweet of you!" Sayori giggles and takes the Yen, putting it in her book bag. "Anything you want me to tell her?"

"Just to be sure she eats." Akito shrugs.

"Do you have a bit of a crush on her?" Sayori leans close and smirks.

"What? No." Akito looks at her in confusion. "I'm just being a good friend. I would do this for any one of you."

"Well that's sweet, Kit." Sayori smiles and blushes, not from embarrassment, but from being just so happy.

"Yeah yeah...now let me rest. I'll see you at the club...maybe." Akito informs before putting his pillow over his head.

"Of course, Kit!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"Give my worst regards to Cleo..." Akito groans.

 **Later That Day; After School**

Akito Sato shuffles into the literature club. His hair is a mess, his skin is pale, he is still in his pajamas, and to top it all off, he has a blanket wrapped around him. He also has a pair of, hilariously, bunny slippers. Akito shuffles across the room as Monika and Sayori rush over to check on him as Natsuki and Yuri look up from their respective books.

"Akito! How are you feeling?!" Monika asks, concerned. Unfortunately, she probably doesn't realize how loud she is being.

"A lot better if I wasn't being yelled at..." Akito rubs his temples. He looks at Sayori. "Has anyone shamelessly flirted with Cleopatra today? Sayori..." He smirks weakly at Sayori.

"Sh-shut up!" Sayori blushes.

Akito chuckles before slowly walking over to the wall where Natsuki is sitting. He lays down a few feet away from here. "Did you get lunch..?" He weakly looks up at her.

"You didn't have to do that..." Natsuki sighs, not looking up from her Manga. She is reading the first issue of _Black Butler_.

"Isn't that the comic I mentioned yesterday?" Akito smiles weakly.

"Oh...is it?" Natsuki looks at the cover. "What a coincidence..."

"Did you pick it up because-"

"No!" Natsuki yells louder than she intended. "I would have to be pretty shallow to read something just because someone mentioned it...dummy."

"Whatever. Did you get something to eat?" Akito asks again as he lays his head down on his arms.

"I did... I ate alone today." Natsuki replies in a soft and sad voice.

"What about Rei?" Akito flashes her a confused look.

"She pretended to be sick so she wouldn't have to go to school. She does it a lot." Natsuki shakes her head.

"Well I'm sick and if I would've known she wouldn't be here, I would've tried to tough it out. No one should have to sit alone." Akito smiles softly.

Natsuki smiles back, but quickly regains her composure. "Whatever. I don't care either way." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Natsuki." Akito lays his head back down. "Mind waking me when it's time to share poems?"

"If I care enough." Natsuki sighs.

"I'll take what I can get." Akito chuckles. He sleeps for about twenty minutes before he is awoken by a kick to his ribs. He immediately wakes up to see Natsuki standing over him. He groans and pulls himself up, blanket still around him. He mutters curses, but Natsuki cuts him off.

"You told me to wake you up. You never said how." Natsuki smirks knowingly.

"Yeah yeah..." Akito groans and mutters.

"Alright everyone!" Monika gets everyone's attention. "Time to share poems! Akito, are you able to share one?" Monika asks before Akito weakly holds up a piece of paper. "Fantastic!"

Akito shares with Monika, Yuri, and Sayori like usual before getting to Natsuki. Despite being sick, Akito is excited to share with Natsuki. He shows her his poem, his sickness hiding his excitement and nervousness.

 _The Old Lady opens a book_

 _She saw a word that she usually mistook_

 _A word that she didn't see during school_

 _When she was just so cruel_

 _Friend._

Natsuki looks over it a couple of times. "Would it kill you to suck at this?" Natsuki mumbles under her breath.

"Hmm?" Akito raises his eyebrows.

"I mean, you are good at soccer, flippy shit, and poetry. Are you bad at anything?" Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"A lot more than you could ever realize..." Akito looks down at the ground.

Natsuki freezes at this and decides to change the subject. "This poem is about a person who only shows hatred and how they may find themselves lonely later in life, right?" Natsuki asks in a lighter tone than her usual sassy tone.

"Hmm?" Akito looks up. "Oh, yeah. That's it." Akito smiles.

"I knew it. It was okay, but wait till you see my poem!" Natsuki hands him her paper.

 _I Am A Bird_

 _I am a bird_

 _I like to soar_

 _Above the clouds_

 _Rather than flying through the crowds_

 _I can breathe freely_

 _But is this who I'm meant to be?_

Akito gives Natsuki a confused look and she flashes him a cocky smirk. "Stumped?" Natsuki smirks proudly.

'Pride cometh before the fall.' Akito thinks to himself with a chuckle. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Of course you are! This poem is about following your dreams, but fearing that it might not be meant for you. It's a really scary thought that anyone can feel with a little bit of worry." Natsuki informs, fully confident in herself, at least that's what Akito can tell.

"Do you know anyone like that?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Uh...no." Natsuki shakes her head. "It's just a poem, dumb-dumb."

"Oh...uh...okay." Akito shrugs as he pulls his blanket over his head.

"B-by any chance, do you feel okay enough to read?" Natsuki mutters.

"Oh I think I am." Akito weakly smiles. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out the first volume of _Parfait Girls_. He hands it to Natsuki, who checks it over.

"Good. You aren't stupid enough to mess my stuff up." Natsuki smirks.

"I'm responsible." Akito says sickly.

"Oh, so that's why you're sick? Because you are 'responsible'? Or why you are here when you are sick?" Natsuki sarcastically replies.

"Calm down, little one." Akito waves a hand and suddenly finds Natsuki in his face.

"I'm NOT little!" Natsuki defensively states.

"You are literally on your tippy toes." Akito points out. "Let me rephrase that: You are little-rally on your tippy toes."

"D-did you just make a pun?" Natsuki glares.

"Maybe." Akito smirks.

"You are going to read the second issue and I don't want to hear another pun from you ever again." Natsuki commands as she hands him _Parfait Girls Volume #2_. Akito nods and takes the book before slowly sitting down under the window sill. The AC kicks on, so Akito pulls the blanket to the front of him so he can cover more of his body.

A few minutes pass as Akito and Natsuki read the second book. He notices she is shivering.

"Are you cold?" Akito looks over.

"What?! No! Of course not!" Natsuki shakes her head. "I don't get cold!"

"Here." Akito hands her the blanket. "Don't argue. Just cover up and keep yourself warm. I'll be fine." Akito shakes his head and gets back to reading. He doesn't notice Natsuki blush as she covers up, nor does he notice the big smile on her face, which she quickly hides.

As the club meeting ends, Monika calls everyone together. "Okay everyone! For those who may not know," Everyone looks at Akito, "two weeks from today is the Fall Festival. I'm thinking that we will be reading poems for everyone!"

"Wh-what?" Yuri looks up from her phone.

"That sounds great!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"I don't know..." Natsuki mutters.

"How do you feel Akito?" Monika looks at the mostly clueless Akito.

"I...I don't exactly have many poems to go with..." Akito mutters in a similar tone to Natsuki.

"How about this: We continue sharing poems tomorrow and on Friday. Next week and the week of the festival, we work on the poem we want to do for the festival." Monika suggests.

"Yes!" Sayori exclaims joyfully.

"I-I g-guess." Yuri blushes at something on her phone, probably a compliment from someone special.

"I..." Akito sighs and notices Natsuki watching him. "I guess that's fine with me."

"Whatever. I can easily show everyone that I can write the best poems." Natsuki brags, but her voice isn't as confident as usual.

"Fantastic! Now, all I ask is that everyone write several different poems. This way you aren't stuck with one that you liked until the day of the festival." Monika informs. "I guess that ends this meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow. Get better soon, Akito."

"Thanks." Akito nods. He begins to leave when he hears his name.

"Akito..." Natsuki whispers. "Your blanket." Natsuki hands him his blanket. "Th-thanks."

"No problem!" Akito smiles brightly, despite being sick.

 **That Night**

Akito is cooking when he hears a knock on his door. He opens it to find Leo with a pillow and a blanket.

"Sorry, wrong house." Akito jokingly greets.

"Hello to you too." Leo chuckles. "Aren't ya supposed to be sick?"

"I am." Akito mutters. "I'm just starting to feel better. I woke up an hour ago from a long nap."

"Ah...can I come in?" Leo asks. Akito steps to the side and Leo steps inside.

"So...why are you breaking into my home?" Akito jokes.

"I kinda told my folks that I was having a sleepover with ya. They had guests and I didn't want to get my cheeks pinched." Leo informs.

"Oh alright. I mean, I wish I had folks who invited guests over." Akito shrugs as he heads back into the kitchen.

"Where does your da live again?" Leo asks as he sets his stuff on the couch.

"A couple hours outside Tokyo." Akito replies.

"He still married?" Leo joins him in the kitchen.

"I think so. I've only talked to his wife, like, once." Akito informs.

"Where's your mu-oops...sorry mate...forgot..." Leo scratches the back of his head.

"It's fine...almost a year since it happened." Akito sighs as he finishes dinner.

"I know, but still, I'm truly sorry." Leo places a hand on Akito's shoulder.

"Dude, it's fine." Akito chuckles. "Don't make me call Sayori over here." Akito threatens with another chuckle.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Leo smirks as he leans against the counter.

"Have you had dinner?" Akito looks over as he makes himself a plate.

"I have, but I'm hungry. Dish me up, brotha." Leo nods.

 **Later That Night**

Akito and Leo are both laying on opposite sides of the couch. "So, why don't you ask out Sayori?" Akito asks.

"Meh...I like her, but what's the point? I'm way to sarcastic and immature for her." Leo shrugs.

"Dude, she is the definition of immature." Akito chuckles.

"Yeah, but she's a tad bit innocent. Her folks probably wouldn't like an arsehole like myself." Leo smirks.

"Leo, she thinks the world of you. That's the only way I can describe it." Akito assures. "Maybe you should ask her to the Fall Festival Dance?"

"I...don't know mate." Leo sighs.

"You can do it, brotha." Akito nods with a smile on his face.

"I'll think about it. Tell me about that little minx you were looking at the other day" Leo now smirks at Akito.

"Who?" Akito looks at Leo in confusion.

"That pink haired girl." Leo replies as Akito's face goes red. "Yeah. That one."

"Her name is Natsuki" Akito mutters.

"Aaand?"

"She is pretty cool I guess..." Akito looks away.

"Uh huh." Leo smirks. "Tell me about her."

"She likes Manga likes I do. She is really sassy-like REALLY sassy!" Akito emphasizes. "She is fun to talk to. I enjoy our conversations."

"You do?" Leo gets an even bigger smirk. "I wonder w-"

"Calm down." Akito throws a pillow at Leo. "I just enjoy her company. She is a lovely girl."

"Very cute." Leo shrugs.

"She is, but she hates being called that" Akito chuckles.

"Why don't you ask her to the dance?" Leo raises his eyebrow.

"I mean, I could, but wouldn't it be weird for two friends to go. Assuming that she even considers me a friend." Akito rolls his eyes.

"If you wanna pretend that you only like her as a friend, you go on ahead." Leo scoffs as Akito looks at him defensively. "Mate, I've known you for years. I can tell with you have been hit with Cupid's Arrow square in the eyes."

"I'll think about it...if you ask Sayori." Akito grins as Leo glares playfully at him.

"Alright. I will take your bet, mate. I will do it this bloody second." Leo informs as he grabs his phone, shocking Akito. He scrolls through his contacts before finding Sayori's and calling her, putting her on speaker. After a couple rings, she answers.

"Hello?" Sayori answers.

"Hi Sayori." Leo calmly greets.

"Oh hey Leo! What's up?!" Sayori giggles.

"Not much, just havin' a little slumber party with Kitty. Quick question: Ya know the Fall Festival Dance?" Leo asks.

"YES!" Sayori sounds like she is about to explode with excitement.

"Just wonderin' if you would do me the honor of taking you to said Dance" Leo confidently asks. Leo and Akito are both shocked when they hear a loud squeal. "Uhh..."

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Sayori exclaims excitedly. She suddenly clears her throat. "I, uh, mean...sure. Yeah, I guess." Sayori tries to replicate Leo's calmness, but fails epically.

"Uh brilliant." Leo chuckles. "I'll discuss more with you tomorrow."

"Alright! I can't wait-" Sayori hangs up mid thought as Leo and Akito smirk.

"Good for you, Cleo" Akito smirks.

"Thanks..." Leo's face goes pale.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just really nervous. Got that delay..." Leo smiles slightly before running for the bathroom. His hurls can be heard from the living room.

"I believe in you!" Akito yells with a chuckle. Now Akito has to figure out if he can ask Natsuki to the dance. It shouldn't be hard, right? Asking a friend to a friendly dance isn't hard, right? But does he like her just as a friend?


	4. Two Day Special!

**Thursday; 6:00 AM**

Akito Sato and Leo Price are asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Rapid knocks on the door wake them up. Akito and Leo both get up and answer the door to see a wide-awake Sayori.

"Well aren't you lovely..." Leo yawns.

"That's a bold compliment for somebody in hugging range" Sayori giggles before hugging Leo, who, despite being tired, goes as red as a rose.

"How the hell are you awake?" Akito asks as Sayori lets go of Leo.

"I...might've stayed up all night..." Sayori nervously giggles as she pushes her index fingers together in an adorable way.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that, Sayori?" Leo looks at Sayori with confusion evident on his face.

"I kinda got excited after yesterday's..." Sayori notices Leo's smirk, "dinner! It was really good!"

"Sayori..." Akito raises an eyebrow as Sayori giggles.

"It's okay if you get excited about the dance, love." Leo informs. The last word brings both a blush and a huge smile to Sayori's face. She hugs him again as Leo's eyes go wide. "Try not to shatter my ribs, Sayori! I still need them to keep me alive!"

Sayori giggles nervously as she lets go of Leo. "Wanna head to school?" Akito asks.

"Mate..." Leo sighs, "we aren't even in uniform." Leo informs as Akito realizes that they are still in their sleep-ware. They get changed before walking with Sayori to the school.

 **School**

As Sayori drags Leo over to Monika and Ikki, Akito notices the one member of the Literature Club he has yet to talk to- Yuri Akiyama. She is sitting against the wall, texting someone. She has a slight smile and an even slighter blush on her face. Akito walks over and she smiles and waves at him.

"Hi Akito. How are you?" Yuri quietly asks with a smile.

"I'm good. How are you Yuri?" Akito replies.

"I'm...really really good." Yuri nods slightly.

"Oh really?" Akito sits beside her. "Wanna explain why?"

"I've been...flirting with my crush recently" Yuri smiles to herself, "and it's been going really well. There is one problem..." Yuri looks down.

"What is it?" Akito cocks his head to one side.

"I want to ask my crush to the dance with a poem, but I'm worried my poems might be a little..." Yuri tries to find the right word.

"Detailed?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Yes." Yuri nods. "Which is why I'm glad you are here: Could you translate a poem that I right into your cutesy and simply style?"

"I could, yeah!" Akito nods and smiles. "You write a poem and I'll try my hardest for you to get your date"

"Thank you so much!" Yuri surprises both herself and Akito by exclaiming happily.

"Of course!" Akito chuckles and smiles.

 **Lunch**

Natsuki and Rei are chatting as Rei eats. Akito walks over and casually slides his tray to Natsuki.

"You know, you don't always have to do that. Natsuki is a big girl...on the inside at least." Rei informs.

"I know, but if she wants it, she can have it." Akito chuckles.

"Whatever. If you aren't going to eat, I'm not gonna let it go to waste just because you are dumb." Natsuki smirks confidently and begins to eat.

"I finished Volume #2" Akito informs, causing Natsuki's head to perk up.

"Volume #2 of what?" Rei raises an eyebrow, confused.

"…M-Manga..." Natsuki mutters.

"That stupid kid stuff?" Rei scoffs. "Natsuki, tell me you don't still read that crap."

"N-no! Of course not!" Natsuki states, despite her voice being shaky. "This dummy still thinks it's literature!" Natsuki laughs as she points at Akito. Akito's face goes red before he grabs his bag and walks off. Rei continues to laugh as Natsuki begins to feel...bad.

 **Field**

Akito is playing soccer with some freshies. Akito notices Natsuki come outside alone.

"H-hey..." Natsuki mumbles, almost like she is ashamed of herself.

"Hey." Akito nods.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"Throw me under the bus?" Akito raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah..."

"It's fine." Akito smiles as Natsuki's eyes go wide.

"Really? Really really?" Natsuki is taken aback by how calm he is.

"I mean, when I asked you about Manga, you seemed really defensive. I can see why now." Akito shrugs. "I'll try not to bring it up anymore, okay?"

"Thanks...dummy." Natsuki smirks proudly. "Not that you can really discuss Manga with me! I know sooo much more about it than you! I would be basically teaching you!"

"Sounds good since I do enjoy our conversations already" Akito smiles brightly as Natsuki blushes.

"Of course you do! I'm a very fascinating person!" Natsuki brags, hiding her blush.

'Not very humble though...' Akito thinks to himself.

 **After School**

Akito walks into the clubroom and is immediately greeted by Sayori.

"Hey Kit! Will you come with me to buy a snack?" Sayori asks with a bright smile. Akito doesn't buy it.

"No, I'm good." Akito leans against the wall.

"Why not? You love walking with me!" Sayori tilts her head to the side.

"I have my reasons." Akito shakes his head. "Can I see what's inside your purse?"

"W-why?" Sayori nervously smiles.

"Humor me." Akito sighs. Sayori nervously giggles before opening her coin purse and turns it upside down. Saying that a puff would come out would be wrong, as dust would have to be in the purse. Oh wait, a paperclip fell out. "Who would've guessed." Akito sarcastically says.

"That's not fair! How did you know?!" Sayori pouts.

"If you had enough money in the first place, you would have bought a snack before coming to the clubroom." Akito begins to explain, "So, either you're not hungry and wanted an excuse to take a walk...or, you planned to conveniently forget that you spent all your money, so that I would lend you some!" Akito stands up straight, "But my final clue came when I remembered who I was talking to because you're always hungry! So, that only leaves the one option!"

"Don't make me feel so guilty!" Sayori whines.

"If you feel guilty, that's because you are guilty." Yuri speaks up.

"Thank you Yuri." Akito smirks.

"Anytime." Yuri mutters as she goes back to her book.

"What the hell is she going mental over?" Leo asks, obviously getting ready to leave and overheard Sayori.

"Oh Leo!" Sayori rushes over. "Want to walk with me so I can buy a snack?"

"I don't trust you." Leo raises an eyebrow at her before looking at Akito.

"She has no money. She just did the same thing to me. Don't give in." Akito rubs his temples.

"Come on pumpkin..." Leo sighs as he pulls out his wallet. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Yay! Akito, you're a meanie! Leo is a sweetheart!" Sayori hugs Leo as both Akito and Leo shake their heads.

"I give it five minutes before you are hungry again" Leo sighs again.

"I give it two." Akito chuckles. Leo walks away with Sayori as Akito hears a rumbling in the closet. Akito walks over to see Natsuki trying to balance on the teacher's computer chair. She is trying to reach her box of _Parfait Girls_ on the top shelf. "You want some help?"

"NO!" Natsuki yells. "I GOT IT!"

"Why are you yelling?" Akito rubs his ears.

"BECAUSE I CAN!" Natsuki yells as she gets close to grabbing the box.

"Do you want me to at least hold the chair?" Akito asks, concerned.

"NO! I HAVE THIS! I CAN DO THIS!"

"You would be a great life coach!" Akito laughs. Natsuki finally grabs the box and pulls...a bit too hard. She immediately falls and Akito just barely catches her. He lands hard on his back as Natsuki lands on his chest. All the books fall against poor Akito's face, somehow missing Natsuki completely. "Shit..." Akito groans out of pain.

Natsuki opens her eyes to see that she isn't on the floor, but laying on top of Akito. "GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS!" Natsuki gets up quickly and shudders. Monika walks in the room just as this happens. Natsuki looks at the books and sees one of the pages in one of the books was bent. Natsuki picks it up and gets teary eyed before running out of the room, throwing the book as she does.

"I'll...go talk to her..." Monika mutters before running after Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" Yuri walks over just as Monika rushes past Sayori and Leo. Sayori and Leo rush over and sit beside Yuri.

"My back..." Akito groans.

"You alright, Akito?" Leo asks as he helps Akito sit up.

"Yeah...just Natsuki fell on me... Really hurt my back." Akito groans again as Leo helps him up.

"What happened?" Sayori rushes over to him, concerned.

"I just said." Akito glares slightly.

"I meant why did Natsuki fall on you?" Sayori pouts a little.

"She was reaching for her...books..." Akito notices the books everywhere. Despite his hurt back, he begins to pick up the books and organize them for Natsuki. He gets to the one that she threw and looks at it. He tries fix the bent page, but it won't give. He sighs as Natsuki and Monika walk back into the room. "Natsuki...I'm sorry about your book."

"No...no it's fine. It doesn't matter..." Natsuki takes the book and is about to put it in the trash, but Akito stops her.

"Hey hey hey..." He whispers. "Look, we aren't even at this book yet. How about you and I get the next book, we read it, and you can lecture me on how stupid I am? Okay?" Akito smiles softly at her. Natsuki can't help but giggle.

"Alright..." She sighs. "Let's go...dummy." Natsuki smiles as they walk over to the window sill. Akito puts the bent paged book in his backpack as Natsuki grabs the third book of _Parfait Girls_ before they sit under the window.

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Okay everyone! Time to share your poems!" Monika informs.

"Of course... Right as we were getting to the good part." Natsuki sighs.

"It's fine. I'll finish reading tonight and get it back to you tomorrow." Akito smiles brightly as the group comes together.

Akito shares his poem with Sayori and Monika, but when he gets to Yuri, she has a smile on her face.

"This is the poem for my crush." Yuri whispers happily

 _Your ruby eyes will shine through_

 _Even on the days where darkness shrouds the globe_

 _Your obsidian hair puts a shine in my eyes_

 _It feels like a stake through my heart when I can't see you_

 _But I know that I will see those ruby eyes again_

 _Your fair skin is a beauty compared to all others_

 _Everything is perfect about you in my eyes_

 _I love you_

"Wow...this is really sweet" Akito chuckles.

"So you can...simplify it?" Yuri's eyes brighten.

"Of course! After this, you and I can go to the book store and work on it." Akito smiles.

"Why the book store?" Yuri looks at him, confused. Akito leans close.

"Natsuki's book got a bit messed up, so I'm gonna buy her a new one." Akito informs quietly.

"But it was only a bend..." Yuri replies.

"Manga should never be bent" Akito chuckles.

"Well, that's really nice of you." Yuri smiles softly. "I'll meet you after the meeting..."

Akito nods and walks over to Natsuki. He immediately hands her his poem.

 _The man never cared for anyone_

 _Emotions, he had none_

 _Friends he would manipulate_

 _Lovers he would break_

 _He thought he had it all_

 _But he was the one taking the fall_

 _One night he picked the wrong friend_

 _He met his end_

 _He never cared for anyone_

 _Life, he had none_

Natsuki looks over the poem before smiling softly. "I always enjoy your poems." Natsuki smiles. "They have something different about them. 'Life filled with abuse and manipulation isn't life at all', correct?"

"You are right" Akito smirks. Natsuki smiles to herself for a moment before getting her cocky grin.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your poems, you LOVE mine!" Natsuki cockily states as she hands Akito hers.

 _I Will Jump_

 _I will jump_

 _I am cold_

 _I feel like my soul has been sold_

 _Your words I can't dodge_

 _They are bending my will_

 _What are you trying to fulfill_

 _I'm getting closer to the edge_

 _So I will jump_

"Do you get it...?" Natsuki mumbles. Akito is in shock...this poem sounds like it was written from a pained point of view...but what caused that pain?

"I can't say I do..." Akito sighs.

"Nobody does..." Natsuki looks at the ground.

"It's a great poem nonetheless!" Akito tries to cheer up Natsuki. "Whoever the protagonist is, they seem like a fantastic person who deserves a lot of happiness." Akito smiles. Natsuki keeps facing down, but a slight smile appears on her face.

"Okay everyone! Remember to work on your festival poems! This meeting is officially over!" Monika informs.

"See you tomorrow dummy." Natsuki smiles. She picks up her bag and walks off before Akito can even say bye.

"You ready to walk home, Kit?" Sayori asks.

"Actually, I'm going to the bookstore with Yuri. You're gonna have to walk home alone..." Akito looks over at Leo, who is sleeping in a desk, obviously bored by all the literature stuff. "Unless you can convince your Fall Festival Date to walk you home"

Sayori squeals, to put it lightly. She rushes over and wakes up Leo, bombarding him with a million questions. Akito and Yuri smile at the possible couple before they head out.

 **Book Store**

Akito and Yuri are sat at a table, trying to simplify Yuri's confession. "Okay, how's this?" Akito slides her a piece of paper.

 _Your ruby eyes will shine through the darkness_

 _And your obsidian hair brings me calmness_

 _My heart breaks without you_

 _But I know that those ruby eyes will again be in my view_

 _Everything is perfect about you in my eyes_

 _I love you_

"I love it!" Yuri exclaims, shocking Akito.

"I-I'm glad" Akito exhales and smiles.

"Now, let's find Natsuki's book." Yuri smiles back. Akito nods and pulls the book out of his backpack. Akito and Yuri approach the counter.

"Excuse me..." Akito taps the counter. The employee at the desk turns around to reveal...Rei.

"Oh hey...Akito?" Rei raises an eyebrow. Akito nods. "Oh good. I'm bad with names. What can I help you with?"

"I, uh, need a copy of this book if you have it. I'm trying to get a friend into manga and this is one of my favorite series" Akito lies. Yuri notices this, but doesn't say anything.

"You know this is for kids, right?" Rei rolls her eyes as she leads them to the Manga section.

"Apparently you haven't read _Death Note_." Akito chuckles.

"It's like reading Dora The Explorer- Cartoons and words on the same page" Rei shakes her head before looking through a shelf and pulling out _Parfait Girls #10_ , which is seven books away from where Akito actually is. "Let's get you checked out." Rei leads them back to the counter. "That will be 300 yen."

"That's pretty cheap" Akito smirks as he hands Rei the money.

"Again, it's a kids thing. They don't usually rip off kids." Rei shrugs before handing Akito his receipt. "Come again."

Akito and Yuri walk out of the store. "Alright, so I'll meet you in the morning to give you support!" Akito smiles brightly.

"T-tomorrow?!" Yuri's eyes go wide.

"Of course! Better early than not at all!" Akito smiles again.

"Fine." Yuri sighs. "See you then."

 **That Night; 12:00 AM**

Akito just finished reading the third _Parfait Girls_ book and has only just started on his poem. Akito hears his phone buzz. It's a text message.

 _Kitty, did you finish the homework in math?_

-Leo

 _Hahahaha no._

-Akito

 _You are useless, mate._

-Leo

 _Ouch. My emotions._

-Akito

 _Ouch. My emotional responsive system._

-Leo

 _Sarcastic yelp of pain. Triggering emotional reaction appropriate to situation._

-Akito

 _Calm down. If you don't have it, I'll bug Izzy._

-Leo

Akito chuckles and puts down his phone as he tries to think of some rhymes.

 **A/N: So, since I've been a bit slow at updating lately, I'm throwing in a second day! Plus, it means I can round up the school week in this chapter and start the build to the Fall Festival in the next chapter. Also, some of you may be wondering why I call it the Fall Festival. I feel like it would be weird to have just one Festival in the school year, especially this early. So, there is also a Spring Festival! Anyways, I'll stop rambling so Yuri can flirt with her crush.**

 **Friday; School**

Akito and Sayori arrive at school. Akito has wrapped Natsuki's new book in some wrapping paper (which has cute little cats on it) as well as a cute little bow. He has it safely in his backpack where Leo and Ikki can't tease him about it. Sayori rushes over to Monika, both squealing as they hug, as Akito approaches Yuri by the school.

"You ready, dude?" Akito asks with a yawn.

"I'm not really sure..." Yuri sighs. "What if...what if it's not good enough..?"

"It will be! You put your emotions into it and, to be honest, anyone would be lucky to have you like them!" Akito smiles as Yuri blushes. "Hell, I talked to you, legitimately, for only a day and I think you are swell!"

"...thanks Akito.." Yuri smiles back.

"You ready?"

"...yes." Yuri nods before standing up. "Over there." Yuri points to a group of people.

"Which one?" Akito asks with raised eyebrows. Yuri whispers in his ear and he gets a smirk. "Gotchu." Akito walks over. "Gentlemen, can I show you something really cool?" Akito asks the guys before they all walk away...

...leaving a girl behind, who looks at them in confusion as Yuri walks over.

 **Yuri's Point Of View**

Can I really do this? She is so exquisite and I'm just... No. Akito helped me work on this! I...I can do this!

"H-h-hey Tamiko..." I greet, but my damn voice is so shaky and quiet, I doubt she heard me.

Tamiko has long black hair in a dutch braid style. She has dark red eyes that shine beautifully off of the sun. She has tan skin that compliments her eyes wonderfully. She is only 5'2", very different from my 5'6" stature. She is just gorgeous. Is Tamiko the sun in human form?

"Hmm? Oh hi Yuri!" Tamiko replies in the soft, but sweet voice that enchants my soul.

"Umm...I..." Come on Yuri, you can do this! "I have something for you..."

"Do you? That's really sweet of you!" Tamiko smiles with that lovely smile and I could almost swear my heart is melting.

"H-here..." I hand her my poem... Did I make the right choice? She's reading it, but I can't read her expression! IT HASN'T CHANGED! Oh god she hates it! That must be it! She must be so ready to stop talking to me and-

"I had no idea you felt this way, Yuri..." Tamiko mutters. I prepare myself for the worst, squeezing my eyes shut out of habit. Suddenly I feel something- DID SHE JUST KISS MY CHEEK?!

 **Normal Point Of View**

Akito just finished showing off to the guys he dragged away with a couple of cool flips. He looks over just in time to see a blushing Tamiko peck Yuri on the cheek. Akito chuckles as Yuri's eyes shoot open.

"Alright boys, that's all for now." Akito informs as he walks back to Yuri. Tamiko flashes Yuri another smile, cheeks still as red as her eyes, before walking away, or rather skipping away. Yuri smiles brightly at Akito, her cheeks red as well. "So...I assume it went well?"

"Thank you so much!" Yuri giggles and hugs Akito.

"Uh..no problem" Akito chuckles, still surprised whenever Yuri gets excited.

 **Lunch**

Akito has a tray in his hands, but instead of sitting with Natsuki and Rei, he tells Natsuki to follow him. Rei tries to tag along, but Akito asks her to stay behind. Natsuki begrudgingly agrees before following Akito outside.

When they get outside, Akito leads her down the steps and they stop at the last one, sitting down. Akito makes sure Rei didn't follow before handing Natsuki the tray. She begins to eat as he opens his backpack. He hands her the gift and she looks at him in confusion.

"What?" Natsuki gives him a look somewhere between a glare and a confused stare.

"Open it" Akito grins.

"Why?"

"Because it's for you" Akito chuckles.

"You don't have to get me anything dumdum." Natsuki sighs as she sets the tray to the side and hesitantly takes the present. She looks at the wrapping paper and can't help but smile at the cats. She quickly hides the smile before opening it. She pulls out the book and her mouth drops slightly.

"D-do you like it...?" Akito whispers.

"...thanks Akito..." Natsuki whispers back, blushing.

"No problem, Natsuki" Akito smiles at her. Natsuki puts it in her backpack.

"I heard you helped out Yuri" Natsuki looks over.

"Yeah, she confessed her crush to Tamiko Himura." Akito informs.

"Isn't Tamiko one the of popular girls?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"I think so, but I think she's kinda like Monika. Like, she's popular because of how nice she is." Akito replies.

"I guess. Hey...I'm gonna head back inside to Rei. I'll see you after school, dummy." Natsuki informs before she heads back inside. Akito smiles to himself, happy that Natsuki accepted the gift.

 **After School**

Yuri is texting with Tamiko while Sayori has dragged Leo into the club and is showing him all sorts of random thing. Natsuki is carefully, very very carefully, adding the brand new book back to her collection. Monika is writing Literary Rules on the whiteboard while Ikki is watching, confused. Akito walks in and is immediately surprised to see Leo and Ikki there.

"Uh...new members?" Akito cocks his head to the side.

"NO!" Leo yells.

"I can barely understand all these rules." Ikki sighs.

"Of course you're friends with more dummies." Natsuki calls out from the closet.

"I take offense to that, you cheeky monkey" Leo yells back.

"What?" Akito, Natsuki, Sayori, Monika, Ikki, and Yuri all ask at the same time.

"You're a smart arse, little one." Leo sighs.

"Thank you" Natsuki smirks, ignoring the insult. "Hey dummy!" Natsuki looks at Akito. "Did you finish the third book?"

"Of course I did" Akito smiles.

"Then come here and let's read the fourth" Natsuki shows him the fourth volume of _Parfait Girls._ Akito and Natsuki walk over to the window sill and sit under it like usual. Akito and Natsuki begin to read. After twenty minutes, Akito notices Natsuki has stopped talking. He looks over and sees Natsuki asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. Before he can react-

"Okay everyone! Time to share poems!" Monika exclaims happily as Natsuki slowly begins to wake up. Luckily, it seems like she didn't put two and two together as she simply gets up. Ikki and Leo pull out there phones and begin to play games as the Club Members come together to share poems.

Like usual, Akito shares with Sayori, Monika, and Yuri before finally getting to Natsuki. Akito hands her his poem.

 _There was once a dog_

 _He ran across the logs_

 _He jumped over elevated lands_

 _He would bite the feeding hands_

 _He was a cocky pup_

 _But this pup was still loved_

Natsuki thinks for a second before nodding. "This poem is about cocky people still being lovable, right?" Natsuki continues to look at it as she asks.

"Yup! Sound familiar?" Akito smirks.

"Shut up dummy." Natsuki blushes, causing Akito to laugh. "Here." Natsuki hands him her poem.

 _Shy_

 _The rain has returned_

 _Something I never seem to learn_

 _I can't explain why_

 _But it makes me feel so shy_

 _I can't understand the rain_

 _Despite it being so plain_

"You got me." Akito chuckles. "I don't get this one."

"Really?" Natsuki looks at him in disbelief. "It is about being unable to accept or understand normality and being uncomfortable with the idea of being normal. Come on Akito!"

"Alright alright! No need to bite my head off" Akito chuckles as he tries to calm down the little pink haired woman. "It was a fantastic poem, like always"

"Of course it is!" Natsuki confidently states, showing her cute fang. "I am a genius!" Natsuki giggles, causing Akito to smile.

"Okay! Has everyone shared their poems?" Monika asks, a big smile on her face.

"No." Leo and Ikki sarcastically reply.

"I will kick you both out." Monika jokingly warns. "If everyone has finished, I would like to discuss the Fall Festival." Monika informs as Akito, Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri sit in the desks in front of her. "I want each of you to write about yourselves. Each day I want you to write a poem, as well as one more for the Festival. This will get all of you ready to read in front of a crowd. Did I mention that we will be preparing by reading them in front of the entire club?"

"WHAT?!" Akito, Natsuki, and Yuri all inadvertently yell.

"YAY!" Sayori exclaims happily.

"No complaints?" Monika smiles, ignoring Akito, Natsuki, and Yuri. "Fantastic! Club meeting adjourned!"

 **That Night**

'God. Dammit.' Akito thinks to himself. Reading to one member at a time is one thing, but reading to the entire club is crazy! How will he be able to read in front of strangers from around the school?!


	5. I Will Try Again

**A/N: Okay, emotional time- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited/followed. It truly warms my heart to see the notifications. There are a lot of times where I second guess my work and I'm constantly worried about messing up the story somehow, but I'm glad that people are enjoying this. I enjoy writing this, whether it's the story itself or the poems, I feel very relaxed and happy writing this. I am also working on making a social media account for this so you all can interact with me and I can answer any possible questions any of you may have! I will also post pictures relating to the story! Okay, now that the emotions are out of the way, let's get to the actual story!**

 **Monday Morning; School**

Akito Sato hasn't done much this past weekend. He worked on some poems for the giant share-fest with the rest of the club. He didn't eat much over the weekend, if anything. Akito _forgets_ sometimes that he has to eat. Him and Sayori walk onto the campus and Monika immediately greets them. Monika and Sayori drink coffee as Akito wanders off, hearing their giggles even after making it to the field. He is about to join Leo and Ikki with soccer when he notices Natsuki sitting in the grass, scribbling in her notebook.

Akito walks over and Natsuki immediately closes her notebook. "What you doin', Natsuki?" Akito asks as he sits next to her.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something dumb." Natsuki begins to put her notebook back in her bag.

"Like me?" Akito smirks.

"Kinda, but I'll hold you to a slightly higher standard" Natsuki smiles.

"Oh really?" Akito grins and blushes slightly.

"Slightly. Don't get all cocky because I gave you a compliment." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"I don't think that counts as a compliment-" Natsuki flashes him a death glare, "but I'll take what I can get!" Akito nervously chuckles, causing Natsuki to cockily smirk.

"Oi!" Leo calls over. "You still talking to that pink 'aired nutter?"

"Bite me!" Natsuki yells back.

"I haven't gotten my rabies shot yet!" Leo confidently states.

"Well I would think you would, considering you look like a mutt" Natsuki smirks.

"Holy fuck" Ikki tries not to laugh.

"This is the best insult battle I've seen." Akito holds back laughter.

"At least I don't look like I'm getting ready for a tea party with stuffed animals!" Leo steps up to Natsuki.

"Boy, at least I'm not butchering my own accent." Natsuki looks up at Leo.

"Was...was that a cockney joke?" Leo glares. "Alright you little shite, I'll give you this one." Leo chuckles as Natsuki raises her arms in victory. "I'm not cockney though, little one. Just in the middle between cockney and posh, not exactly ready to be the Queen's guest."

"I don't care! I won! Natsuki is the best! Natsuki's number one!" Natsuki proudly brags as Akito, Leo, and Ikki all sigh and Akito chuckles.

"Humble as ever" Akito smiles.

"I am incredibly humble!" Natsuki yells.

"Whatever you say, Suki-chan.." Akito smirks and immediately feels a glare on him.

"Excuse me, what?" Natsuki glares.

"Why don't you just call her cute, mate?" Leo snickers, getting a glare of his own.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki yells.

"That is really debatable." Akito places a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his genuine smile.

"I am not." Natsuki sighs, "Dummy."

 **Lunch**

Akito walks to Natsuki's table and notices Rei isn't there. "Sick?" Akito raises his eyebrows as he sits next to Natsuki, sliding his tray towards her.

"'Sick'" Natsuki makes air quotes. "I love my best friend-"

"Bestie." Akito interrupts.

"I will never say that. I love my best friend, but she can be a bit...melodramatic." Natsuki sighs.

"I see you've been reading Yuri's books again." Akito smirks before Natsuki flicks a grape at him. "Alright calm down."

"So I have a question" Natsuki looks up at him. Akito nods and meets her stare. "That British dude, Leo. Is his name actually Cleopatra? Monika's boyfriend said it was."

"As much as I want to lie to you, no. His real name is Leonardo Price." Akito informs with a chuckle.

"Follow up, is Ikki's name Isabelle or-"

"Did Leo tell you it was?" Akito asks and Natsuki embarrassingly nods. "His real name is just Ikki Ozaki."

"Why do you guys call each other by different names?"

"Well, it's kinda like teasing each other. We do it as a way to show love towards each other." Akito smiles as he explains. "Speaking of Leo, did you hear that he asked Sayori to the dance?"

"I think Sayori mentioned it once...maybe a thousand times." Natsuki giggles.

"I really hope it turns out well between them. I've heard Leo talk about her and he loses all his confidence. He is such a sweetheart"

"Oh really?" Natsuki remembers the insult battle.

"He is still a cocky little brit. He acts like a little king every once and a while" Akito chuckles, "kind-of-like-you." Akito mutters under his breath.

"What?" Natsuki looks at him, confused.

"Nothing Natsuki" Akito smiles.

 **After School**

Natsuki is sitting under the window sill, waiting on Akito to get here so he can read with her, even though she fell asleep last time, but that's none of Akito's business!

Akito gets in the room and is immediately pulled aside by Sayori, Leo not far behind her. "OH MY GISH GOSH APPLESAUCE, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT?!" Sayori happily asks.

"What. The. Hell." Akito is confused to say the least.

"LEO SAID YOU ARE ASKING NATSUKI TO THE DANCE! OH THAT IS SOOOOOO CUTE! YOU GUYS CAN WEAR MATCHING COLORS AND-"

"I never said that." Akito interrupts. He also thanks his blessings that Natsuki isn't paying attention. She may be tiny and adorable and...Akito loses his train of thought. Wait, she is adorable and tiny, but she is also terrifying. Right. Got it.

"BUT!" Akito covers Sayori's mouth as Leo cackles.

"Inside voice Sayori. You are at a ten and I need you to bring it down to a three." Akito sighs. Sayori nods and he takes his hand away.

"But you guys are so cute together..." Sayori pouts.

"Are you pouting because your dream couple isn't going to the dance together?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"But you guys obviously have some sorta chemistry! You guys are basically made for each other." Sayori whines.

"Our lives aren't a game, Sayori. None of us are made for each other...except you and Leo. I ship it." Akito smirks as Sayori notices Leo behind her. Leo's eyes go wide before Sayori hugs him tightly. Akito walks over to Natsuki and sits beside her.

"So...the dance." Natsuki mutters and Akito goes as white as a ghost.

"Oh, uh, don't listen to Sayori! She's-"

"It's fine with me." Natsuki interrupts. "If you want to go, I wouldn't mind getting out for a night."

"You mean going out for a night?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"What did I say?" Natsuki cocks her head to the side.

"Getting out. It's basically the same, just sounds a bit more ominous." Akito replies.

"Whatever..." Natsuki takes a deep breath, "if you want to go...I would like to go with you." Natsuki notices his smile. "NOT BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING! JUST AS FRIENDS!"

"I feel the same way" Akito agrees. Natsuki reaches into her backpack and pulls out a sharpie. She writes her number on Akito's forearm.

"Only text me about the dance. No need to blow my phone up." Natsuki calmly informs, careless. "Now let's read, dum-dum."

Akito and Natsuki read the next book of _Parfait Girls_ for twenty minutes before...

"Alrighty everyone! Time to do some group sharing!" Monika announces cheerfully. Akito, Natsuki, and Yuri sigh as Sayori immediately rushes to the front of the room, excited to share. Leo has left by now to catch up with Ikki. Sayori, Monika, and Yuri all share before it's Natsuki's turn.

She nervously begins to stand up before putting on a confident smirk and walks up to the front.

"I will hide

I will morph to a new form

Maybe I'll even hide my false pride

This isn't the first time I've felt so torn

I hear the laughter

I see the liars

They won't laugh after

I destroy their fires

I know their secrets

And I'm going to tell everyone" Natsuki shares with a slightly shaky voice, but does try to put some emotion into it. The rest of the club applauds before Natsuki puts her cocky grin on and walks back to her seat.

Akito takes a deep breath before walking to the front with his practice poem. He clears his throat. As he recites his poem, he changes his calm voice with a stern and sad voice, "I am falling from the sky

My parachute is not working

Yet I will not cry

In fact, I am smirking

You come by and pull me away

This exercise you refrain

But this world will stay gray

And I will try again." Akito smiles as the club applauds.

"I'm guessing that poem is about never giving up?" Monika asks.

"Sort've." Akito nods calmly.

"Well, before I adjourn this meeting, I would like to announce what everyone will be doing to help the Festival!" Monika exclaims happily as everyone turns their attention to her. "Sayori and I will do advertising, as well as pamphlets!" Monika informs.

"I've got the cupcakes. Easy to make and easy to eat." Natsuki shrugs.

"I can m-make stuff for the Festival itself..." Yuri mutters.

"That would be great! Maybe you can get Tamiko to help too!" Sayori smiles brightly as Yuri blushes.

"I can...exist?" Akito looks at the rest of the club members, confused.

"Well, you can help me." Natsuki informs and immediately gets the attention from the rest of the members. "I mean everyone else is working in twos, so I could use someone to help!"

"I thought you said cupcakes are easy to make..." Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"I-" Natsuki cuts herself off. "It-" Natsuki does it again. "Shut up." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Maybe just a little bonding?" Sayori leans towards Natsuki, who glares.

"Just a little one on one?" Monika leans towards Natsuki on the other side, receiving a glare of her own.

"Add a little light flirting?" Yuri smiles softly at Natsuki, getting a third glare.

"I. Hate. All of you." Natsuki sighs. "I just think it would help me get it done quicker, which means I won't have to start till the day before the Festival starts."

"Fine with me" Akito shrugs.

"Alright, meeting adjourned then!" Monika smiles before walking over to the desk to grab her stuff. Akito and Sayori get ready to leave the room when Natsuki walks over.

"Remember to text me about the dance" Natsuki informs, serious.

"OH MY GOSH GIDDILY! YOU DID IT! YOU ASKED HER TO THE-" Sayori is cut off by both Akito and Natsuki covering her mouth. The second their hands meet, they both blush and pull away.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, dummy." Natsuki grabs her single-strap backpack and throws it over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

 **That Night**

Akito's text conversation with Natsuki started with them talking about the dance. Started.

Now, they are talking about random stuff, for example:

 _What is your favorite color?_

-Natsuki

 _I kinda like blue._

-Akito

 _Kinda like your eyes?_

-Natsuki

 _I like a darker blue. Like navy?_

-Akito

 _Oh. I like pink._

-Natsuki

 _Like your hair...and eyes...and personality._

-Akito

 _What?! No! It's just a really nice color!_

-Natsuki

 _Favorite song?_

-Akito

 _Way to change the subject, kid._

-Natsuki

 _How tall are you again._

-Akito

 _Oh shut up XD. I'd say Hurricane by P!ATD. Hbu?_

-Natsuki

 _Probably Fly To Stay Alive by maNga._

-Akito

 _Manga is a type of book, dummy._

-Natsuki

 _This maNga*** is a band._

-Akito

 _Why is the N capped?_

-Natsuki

 _Idk and idc. It's a good song._

-Akito

 _I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to bed, night dummy._

-Natsuki

 _Goodnight Natsuki, sweet dreams._

-Akito

Akito puts his phone on the charger before he hears his stomach growl. He rubs it, but looks at the time: 12:59 AM. He shrugs and climbs into bed, tired and ready to see Nat- The club again.


	6. I Promise

**A/N: I now have a social media platform for this! Please go follow doki_doki_equinox on Instagram! I'll let you get to the story now ^_^**

 **Tuesday Morning; School**

Akito and Sayori get to the school and are immediately pulled into a crowd of people by Monika and Ikki. In the center are Leo and Natsuki, engaged in yet another insult battle.

"You know Leo, brains aren't everything. In your case, they're nothing" Natsuki informs as the crowd 'Oohs'

"You keep makin' stupid insults, Miley-No-Mates. I keep getting the feelin' you are tryin' to put your problems on me" Leo replies as the crowd 'oohs' again.

"Stop trying to be a smart ass, you're just an ass" Natsuki smirks.

"Nattie, I need you to shock me. Y'know, like say somethin' intelligent." Leo shrugs. The crowd is beginning to go crazy, split on who is winning.

"How old are you, Leo? Wait, I shouldn't ask, you can't count that high." Natsuki smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Keep rollin' your eyes, Nattie. Maybe you will find a brain back there." Leo chuckles.

Sayori looks at Akito, "Do they hate each other?" Sayori asks, concerned.

"I think it's more that they have a mutual respect. They are both pretty sarcastic, so I think this is their way of showing their friendship." Akito informs.

"Of course I talk like an idiot, how else would you understand me?" Natsuki remarks confidently.

"Stupidity is not a crime Natsuki," Leo starts and Natsuki looks at him, confused. The crowd begins to murmur as Leo gets a smirk, "so you are free to go."

"...I'll give you that one." Natsuki shakes her head before the crowd cheers. Natsuki and Leo fist bump before the crowd disperses.

Natsuki and Leo walk over to Akito and Sayori. "Why do you guys insult each other?" Sayori asks, still concerned.

"I-I just explained this." Akito sighs.

"Because screw Leo." Natsuki shrugs.

"I'll need a lot of money to even consider that, Nattie." Leo smirks as Natsuki punches him in the arm.

"We better get to class before the bell rings" Akito informs before the group begin to walk into the school.

 **Lunch**

Natsuki and Rei are sitting at their table when Akito walks over and sits next to Natsuki. He hands her his tray like normal. As she begins to eat, his stomach rumbles.

"Are you hungry?" Natsuki looks at Akito, slightly concerned.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine!" Akito exclaims happily.

"When was the last time you ate?" Natsuki asks, not dropping it.

"Last night, after I talked to you and before I went to bed." Akito lies.

"Well, alright. But if you are hungry, you can just eat" Natsuki shrugs and continues to eat.

"So as I was saying, my book club has begun reading _Lord Of The Flies_. It's a really good book so far." Rei informs.

"What's it about?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"Basically, it's about some kids whose plane goes down and they have to survive on an island." Rei replies.

"I'm guessing that doesn't go well?" Natsuki sits forward.

"So far, yeah. It's gone to crap pretty quickly." Rei confirms.

"Well that's pretty interesting" Akito nods.

"I think so" Rei agrees.

 **After School**

Akito gets to the club and finds Leo and Sayori chatting about the dance. In the corner, Monika and Ikki are whispering to each other, probably sweet nothings. They are obviously going to the dance together. In fact, since Natsuki 'asked' Akito to the dance, every member is going to the dance with someone.

Akito walks over to Natsuki, who is already waiting to start the next _Parfait Girls_ book. Akito sits beside her and she hands him the book.

"No hello?" Akito raises his eyebrows.

"Read." Natsuki shakes her head.

"No 'how was your day'?" Akito now smirks.

"READ" Natsuki repeats in an exaggerated tone. "This one has soo much plot development! Read read read!"

"Alright alright" Akito shakes his head now. "You are at a ten and I need you to bring it down to a two before I start reading." Akito smirks yet again before Natsuki glares at him. He quickly opens the book and begins to read. After twenty minutes, Monika finally realizes what time it is and starts the meeting.

"ALLLLLRIGHT EVERYONE!" Monika yells, getting everyone's attention as Leo and Ikki go on their phones. "Everyone come up here and we will read our Festival practice poems!"

Sayori goes first, followed by Monika, then Yuri. Natsuki gets up now, slightly more confident than yesterday.

"The Butterfly will fly

It will reach new heights

But no one wishes it to die

Who came up with this fright

The Butterfly will fly

But we beg it to stop

Yet it will ignore our cries

Because The Butterfly must fly

Even if it has to fly alone." Natsuki reads aloud. Everyone applauds before she hastily takes her seat. She lets out a sigh of relief before noticing everyone looking at her. "...piece of cake." She smugly remarks. Akito shakes his head, chuckling, before going to the front of the room.

"I stand in this flame

It's getting quite hot

These fires you try to tame

The temperatures have been shot

But despite this bargain

I will try again" Akito recites before getting the applause. Akito sits down as Monika takes the stand again.

"Alright, tomorrow is Wednesday, which means we will be one week away from the start of the Festival! I hope you all have begun on your Festival Poems! Tomorrow is also the last day you will be required to read in front of all of us. Thursday and Friday will just be practice for anyone who isn't confident enough yet. Any questions?" Monika asks to no reply. "Fantastic! Meeting adjourned!"

"Ready to walk home?" Sayori asks as Leo stands a bit behind her.

"Actually, I'm gonna need you to hang around for a bit" Natsuki informs as she walks past Akito.

"There's your answer" Akito chuckles. "But, you can take Leo home and introduce him to your folks!" Akito smirks as Leo slowly turns his head to glare at Akito.

"YES! OH MY GOSH YES!" Sayori exclaims before grabbing Leo by the hand and dragging him away. Leo shows Akito a certain finger as he is dragged away. Akito simply waves bye before Natsuki comes back and grabs him by the arm, dragging him away as well.

They sit outside the school on the steps. After a few moments of silence, Natsuki speaks up.

"When do your folks want you to be home?" Natsuki asks, obviously just trying to find something to talk about.

"I don't really have to be home by any time." Akito chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sure that's great." Natsuki sighs.

"Not really. It's because I have no one to..." Akito trails off and Natsuki immediately looks him in the eyes.

"What?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"Well...my dad is near Tokyo with his wife" Akito informs.

"And your mom?" Natsuki sits back against the stair wall.

"She's...she's not really around anymore." Akito informs and Natsuki looks down.

"I...I'm sorry." Natsuki whispers. "My mom isn't around anymore, either."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Natsuki." Akito scoots closer to her.

"C-can I ask you another question?" Natsuki looks up at Akito.

"Sure." Akito nods.

"Those poems...what are they about?"

"They..." Akito looks down, "the narrator is constantly trying to..." Akito lets his voice trail off before picking back up, "but someone keeps trying to help him. However, it's never enough and he will try again."

"...are you the narrator?" Natsuki asks, now concerned. Akito flashes her a smile.

"No." Akito smiles softly.

"Promise?" Natsuki whispers.

"I promise."


	7. Sleepover

**A/N: So, this chapter will really blur the lines between American Schools and Japanese Schools because of something called class periods. If I'm correct, some schools have different classes on different days, but I'm a bit too stupid to even attempt to figure that all out! So, please don't kill me because I am confused and am just America-fying it. I'm Sorry.**

 **Wednesday; 6:00 AM**

Akito rubs his eyes. He didn't sleep at all last night. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know why, he doesn't know why.

Akito gets dressed before heading over to Sayori's house. When he gets there, he finds Leo walking up as well.

"What are you doing here, Cleo?" Akito asks as he leans against Sayori's fence.

"I promised her I'd be 'ere in the mornin', Kitty. Here I am." Leo yawns.

"Well, wanna go knock on her door so we can head to school?" Akito yawns as well before Leo walks up the lawn and knocks on the door. Mrs. Mori answers the door and gives Leo a big hug as he groans.

"Leonardo! It's so good to see you! Are you going to walk Say-Say to school?" Mrs. Mori asks.

"Kitty and I are, yes ma'am." Leo nods as Akito waves to Mrs. Mori.

"Akito! Have you two eaten this morning?" Mrs. Mori looks at both boys as Akito walks up the lawn.

"Yes ma'am." Both smile, despite Akito telling yet another lie about eating.

"Oh alright" Mrs. Mori sighs happily. "I'll go get Sayori up so you can get to school"

 **School**

Once they get to the school, Sayori drags Leo over to Monika, Ikki, Yuri, and Tamiko. Akito notices Natsuki sitting against the school with her headphones in. He walks over and sits beside her. She looks over at him with a tired look. He replies with a tired look of his own.

"How late did you stay up?" Akito asks.

"Till, like, one in the morning. How about you?" Natsuki yawns.

"About the same" Akito lies. "What you listening to?"

"Just PATD." Natsuki shrugs and shows him her phone. End Of All Things is playing. "I'm so tired..." Natsuki yawns again.

"Why were you up so late?" Akito cocks his head to the side, "You strike me as the person that sleeps all the time."

"Because of-" Natsuki cuts herself off, "No reason. Just...not tired." Natsuki informs, but doesn't sound too convincing. Fortunately, Akito is too tired to pick up on any signs and drops the subject.

"I'm getting transferred from one of my classes" Akito informs and Natsuki looks at him, confused. "Well, I've kinda fallen behind in the class, so they decided that instead of being logical and giving me detention, they'd just do the school thing and put me in a lower level."

"What class is it?" Natsuki asks.

"Advanced History." Akito shrugs, not noticing Natsuki's eyes go wide.

"With Mr. Kawa..?" Natsuki whispers. Akito nods. "What is your new class hour?"

"Sixth?" Akito raises an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

"No reason!" Natsuki giggles nervously before the first bell rings.

 **Lunch**

Natsuki and Rei are talking as Akito walks by, setting his tray in front of Natsuki. However, he walks outside instead of sitting down, shocking both Natsuki and Rei.

Akito walks down to the field and sits down. He sits, alone in his thoughts. Why does he keep lying? Why does he keep lying? He knows the answer... He knows the answer. . .

"You okay?" Natsuki asks as she sits next to him, knocking him out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah." Akito smiles. "What's up? Shouldn't you be eating?"

"I-I'm fine." Natsuki shakes her head. "Usually you sit with m-us. Did something happen? Do you not like Rei? I mean, she's not everyones cup of tea, but-"

"No, I'm fine." Akito smiles again. "I just need to think and get some fresh air. I'm alright."

"Alright..." Natsuki sighs.

"I'm glad to finally see you care." Akito smirks.

"ITS NOT THAT I CARE!" Natsuki yells. "However, if you are depressing, I don't want it to rub off on me, so I'd rather take care of it myself."

"Uh huh." Akito raises his eyebrows, causing Natsuki to glare. "Alright alright, no need to maul me."

 **History**

Akito gets to class and is immediately greeted by Ikki. "Kitty! Are you joining this hour?" Ikki asks, a smirk on his face.

"I...am." Akito replies, taken aback by the sudden appearance of Ikki. Akito notices a small, pink flash rush past him. He immediately recognizes it as Natsuki. "Hey Natsuki!" Akito greets before she stops dead in her tracks.

"...hey dummy." Natsuki nods before going to her seat, Rei sitting there already.

"Alright class, everyone go to your seats." Mr. Kawa walks into the classroom. Mr. Kawa is an older man, around his late fifties. He still has a full head of hair that is a mix between black and gray. He also has a beard that is gray in some spots. He has a round physique. "Mr. Sato, you can sit with Mr. Ozaki, just don't cause as much trouble as you did when you sat with...Leonardo." Mr. Kawa puts a bit of poison in his voice when he mentions Leo. This is due to Leo being a quite outspoken person and has made Mr. Kawa the target of a majority of his sarcastic comments and pranks.

 **Towards the end of the class**

Akito and Ikki are working on a worksheet together when they hear something, like someone whispering Akito's name. Akito turns to see Rei calling him.

"What?" Akito lips.

"What did you get for number seven?" Rei asks, Natsuki facepalming beside her.

Akito looks at him and Ikki's worksheet, "C." Akito makes a C shape with his hand as he lips.

"Thanks" Rei holds up two thumbs up as Natsuki shakes her head.

 **After School**

Akito gets to class and is immediately greeted by Natsuki, who is then passed by Leo.

"Mate mate," Leo says, "Sayori is meetin' my folks tonight"

"Oh that's pretty cool" Akito replies calmly.

"Wanna do ya best buddy a favor?" Leo asks, putting an arm on Akito's shoulder as Natsuki raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Wanna have a sleepover so I'm not completely awkward? Izzy is coming too"

"I guess... Can you pick me up from my place?" Akito shrugs.

"Yeah mate. I just wanted to, ya know, not be alone with my ma, da, and Sayori. It would've been quite weird. Cheers mate, cheers." Leo fist bumps Akito before walking over to Sayori, now giving Natsuki the chance to step forward.

"Ready to read?" Natsuki asks, holding up the next _Parfait Girls_ book.

"Awe, you waited for little ol' me?" Akito feigns being flattered.

"No, dummy. I just don't want you to not read such a good manga!" Natsuki pushes the book into Akito's chest. "So read."

They sit under the window sill like usual. After a couple of minutes, both actually fall asleep. Natsuki has her head rested on Akito's shoulder, while he has his head rested on her's. It's really cute. Unfortunately...

"OKAY EVERYONE! TIME FOR GROUP SHARING!" Monika yells. Natsuki wakes up first and immediately pushes Akito away.

"Gross! Get off me!" Natsuki glares.

"Ouch." Akito feigns pain before sitting back up. "Y'know, people normally just nudge each other to wake someone up, not push them and hope they don't knock them silly."

"Then maybe you shouldn't lay on someone!" Natsuki stands up and crosses her arms, frowning.

"Actually, Nattie," Leo speaks up, saying Nattie in _that_ way, that sarcastic way, "you looked like you were the one layin' on him."

"I would NEVER!" Natsuki shakes her head as Akito stands up.

"Thanks. I feel really special." Akito deadpans.

"Dummy." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

The club meets in the front. Sayori, Monika, and Yuri go first before Natsuki goes up. She seems a lot more confident than she was when they started doing this.

"Your mind is so full of troubles and fears

That diminished your wonder over the years

But today I have a special place

A beach for us to go.

A shore reaching beyond your sight

A sea that sparkles with brilliant light

The walls in your mind will melt away

Before the sunny glow.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away" Natsuki recites as, for Akito, sound leaves the room except for Natsuki's voice,

"I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand

Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand

Wash your insecurities in the salty sea

And let me see you shine.

Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail

Set you free in my windy sail

And remember the reasons you're wonderful

When you press your lips to mine.

I'll be the beach that washes your worries away

I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day

I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap

In a way you thought had left you long ago.

But if you let me by your side

Your own beach, your own escape

You'll learn to love yourself again." Natsuki finishes her poem as Akito simply smiles. Before he knows it, Natsuki has punched him in the arm.

"Huh?" Akito looks over, eyes wide.

"You're up, dum-dum." Natsuki informs as she sits down. Akito nods and gets to the front of the room.

"The walls are closing around me

Tomorrow will never come

There's no way to feel free

You say I am dumb

Especially for thinking this way

Yet I can't feel okay

So I will try again" Akito recites, his voice filled with conviction and sadness. When he finishes, he gets applause. He smiles and goes back to his seat.

"Alright everyone! That is the last time you _have_ to share! Tomorrow and Friday, you can share if you are still unsure, otherwise you can start on your Festival Poems. Any questions?" Monika asks before everyone shakes their heads. "Great! See you tomorrow. Today's meeting is adjourned!" Monika smiles before going over to Ikki and Leo with Sayori. Yuri leaves, talking to Tamiko on the phone. Natsuki is packing her bag, so Akito walks over.

"Hey...I liked your poem." Akito informs. Natsuki blushes, but puts on her usual confident face.

"Of course you did! It was a masterpiece! I'm a modern day Leonardo da Vinci of words!" Natsuki proudly states. "Y-your poem was nice too..." Natsuki whispers.

"Thanks" Akito smiles.

"AKITO! LETS WALK HOME!" Sayori yells.

"Why have you been yelling so much lately?" Akito rubs his ears as he playfully glares at Sayori. Sayori points at Leo before pointing at both Akito and Natsuki.

"THE DANCE IS A NIGHT OF DREAMS FOR ME!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"Okay love, let's go before you deafen us." Leo leads Sayori to the door. "Come on, mate." Leo looks back at Akito.

"Alright" Akito nods before looking back at Natsuki, "bye Natsuki..." Akito smiles softly before joining Leo and Sayori.

 **That Night**

Leo, Sayori, Akito, and Ikki arrive at Leo's house in Leo's old pickup truck.

"I get to meet your parents, oof I'm sooo excited!" Sayori literally shakes with excitement.

"Alright, lass." Leo smirks. "You really need to find that plot you lost before we go inside."

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Sayori giggles as she pushes her index fingers together in an adorable manner. They head inside and are immediately met by a huge man with no hair, but an almost majestic black beard. He is about 6'6" and looks like he does a lot of labor, not much muscle, but not chubby.

"Oh hello ther'!" He greets in a thick Irish accent. "You are?"

"I'm Sayori, sir." Sayori smiles, slightly intimidated by the giant man.

"Are ya now? Leo has talked our hears off about ya! You just sound like the sweetest thing! I'm Sean, his da!" Sean smiles brightly as he offers his hand to Sayori. His hand is more than twice the size of Sayori's.

"Sean! You aren't bothering Sayori, are you?" An English, and Posh, feminine sounding voice is heard from the kitchen. A lady walks out, wearing a nice dress. "Oh, you must be Sayori. Leon talks so highly of you. My name is Olivia and I'm obviously his mum." Olivia introduces herself.

Sean and Olivia Price seem to be very different. Sean is a giant man who has a rough way of talking while Olivia sounds like she is in the upper class of England. Olivia is a mere 4'11", very small especially compared to her giant husband.

"So this is why your accent is a bit mixed?" Sayori looks at Leo.

"What'd ya mean, lass?" Sean asks, confused.

"Well, Leo sounds English, but he has some Irish hints at times" Sayori explains and Sean nods. Sean notices Akito and Ikki behind Sayori and Leo.

"Oh Akito and Ikki! How are ya two?" Sean smiles and shakes their hands.

"We're good, Dad!" Akito chuckles.

"Kitty has a girlfriend" Leo whispers.

"He has?!" Sean laughs heartily.

"NO!" Akito yells and everyone looks at him.

"No need to be embarrassed, little one" Olivia hugs Akito and messes up his hair. "I'm sure she is the sweetest thing!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Mom" Akito chuckles and fixes his hair.

Sean and Olivia have always been like parents to Akito, to the point where he even calls them 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

"She also isn't that sweet" Leo says behind his hand.

"Leonardo!" Olivia looks over at Leo and, if looks could kill, Leo would be deader than a nail.

"She is a cheeky little one." Leo raises his hands like he has a gun pointed in his face.

"Tha' doesn' mean she is no' swee', Leo" Sean growls, his accent coming out more than usual.

"Alright Da. I'm sorry" Leo sighs.

"You wanna embarrass Leo?" Akito whispers to Sayori, who nods. Akito whispers something in her ear. Leo is recovering from being scolded when Sayori suddenly gives him a peck on the cheek, getting squeals from everyone as Leo blushes a deep shade of red.

"Alright alright, calm down pumpkin." Leo smirks confidently.

 **Later That Night**

Sean, Olivia, and Sayori got along pretty well. They were laughing and joking around a lot of the time. Now, Sean and Olivia gone to bed and Leo has driven Sayori home. Now, the three longtime friends are just laying around Leo's room.

"Monika wants to wear matching outfits" Ikki informs as he lays across the floor.

"What color is 'er dress?" Leo replies as he hangs upside down off his bed.

"Black. It looks really nice, actually." Ikki looks over.

"Just a normal suit should do then." Akito says as he sits against the wall.

"Sayori wanted to do matchin' outfits, but I'm just wearin' my usual nice clothes." Leo shrugs, somehow defying gravity and not falling off the bed.

"I have no idea what Natsuki wants to do yet." Akito informs. "I'm just gonna wear a normal suit"

"Like the basic bitch you are" Leo replies in a deadpan tone, causing all three men to break out laughing.

"You are at a ten and I need you to bring it down to a negative three" Akito says between laughs.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to follow doki_doki_equinox on Instagram!**


	8. Day Two 2!

**A/N: Remember to follow doki_doki_equinox, everyone! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Thursday Morning; School**

Akito Sato, Leo Price, and Ikki Ozaki get to school. Monika and Sayori, both holding coffees, walk over to talk to their respective Boyfriends. Akito sneaks off to find Natsuki. He finds her talking to Yuri and Tamiko.

"Manga does count as literature!" Natsuki stomps her foot.

"It's a bit...underwhelming. I don't think it should count if it doesn't help anyone." Yuri shrugs.

"It helps me!" Natsuki glares before storming off. Yuri sighs before Tamiko points towards Akito.

"Hey Akito..." Yuri sighs.

"It's fine. I'll go make sure she isn't making poisoned cupcakes." Akito informs before walking in the direction of Natsuki. When he finds her, she is sitting on the curb. Akito walks over and gets a death glare for even existing. "Hey..." Akito smiles hesitantly.

"What." Natsuki glares.

"Look, Yuri didn't mean-"

"Mean that something I enjoy is stupid and pathetic?" Natsuki interrupts. "It kinda sounds like that's what she said."

"Natsuki," Akito sighs, "everyone likes different things. It could be that because of this, Yuri expressed an opinion that isn't correct, but is hers. It doesn't mean that it is true, nor does it mean that she was trying to hurt your-"

"Hurt my what?" Natsuki raises her eyebrows. "Feelings? Akito, you've been reading too much into my poems if you think I have feelings that can be hurt. I don't care."

"Natsuki, we both know that's a lie" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you really know me after a week. Akito, this whole 'nice guy' thing is cool and all, but you don't know me." Natsuki stands up. "Don't mistake my kindness for caring. I don't care about Monika. I don't care about Sayori. I don't care about Yuri. I don't care about the Club. I don't care about the dance, which I asked you to out of pity. Hell, I don't care about you." Natsuki informs as Akito's eyes go wide. "Are we done here?" Natsuki asks before walking away.

Akito sits there, shocked and hurt. He is drowning. He is choking. He is clouded. He needs silence. He needs peace.

SHUT UP!

Akito reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone and earbuds. He puts the buds in his ears.

Relief.

 **Lunch**

Akito grabs his tray. Anytime he's had the chance, he's put his headphones in. He takes a deep breath and walks towards Natsuki's table. She glares at him as he walks by, setting his tray in front of her.

Controlled by anger, Natsuki grabs the milk and throws it at Akito, causing it to burst over his back. He freezes as he can hear the entire cafeteria laughing at him, even with his music blaring. Akito looks down before continuing to go outside. He doesn't look back. He doesn't show emotion. He doesn't crack.

 **Outside**

Akito gets outside and walks around to the side of the school, where no one can see him. He sets his bag down before taking off the school coat. He looks at the stain before setting down his phone, taking out the headphones so he can hear the song: _Isle Of Flightless Birds_ by Twenty One Pilots.

"I am cold.." He sings along in a soft, but beautiful voice as he sets down his jacket, "Can you hear? I will fly...with no hope, no fear. And the ground...taunts my wings. Plummet as I sing..." Akito looks down, "Plummet as I...sing." A tear falls down his cheek.

 **History**

Akito shuffles into the classroom, the stain still evident on his coat. Earlier in the day, Natsuki and Rei got called to the principal's office over the incident, but only got a slap on the wrist as a punishment, well Natsuki at least. It was her first offense. Rei got suspended for apparently encouraging Natsuki to throw it.

Akito doesn't look at Natsuki, who sits alone in the back. He doesn't look at anyone in fact. Even as he sits next to Ikki, who doesn't look up. Something seems broken in him. Something seems broken in him. Something seems broken in him.

Akito doesn't pay attention to the class. He can't. He just can't bring himself to focus on anything other than trying not to drown in his own thoughts.

 **After School**

Akito gets to the club, headphones still in his ears. Monika, Sayori, Yuri, Leo, and Ikki all look at him in confusion as Natsuki goes through her manga collection. Akito sits against a wall and rests his head on his arms.

"The 'ells up with him?" Leo looks at Akito, confused.

"Hey Natsuki, do you know what's up with Akito?" Sayori asks Natsuki as she comes out of the closet.

"Oh, I told him I don't care about him." Natsuki shrugs and replies in a careless manner. Leo and Ikki's heads snap in her direction. Ikki begins to walk towards her first, but feels Leo's arm blocking him. Despite Leo being smaller, Ikki stops and nods. Leo walks forward.

"Mind repeating that?" Leo asks in a low, husky voice.

"I said," Natsuki smirks in Leo's face, "I. Don't. Care. About. Akito."

"..." Leo glares, fire in his eyes. "You lil bitch." Leo's voice is filled with poison, so much so that it takes Natsuki by complete surprise. Her eyes are wide and she begins to stumble over her words. "Shut up. Who the 'ell do you think ya are? You think you can toy with him? Do ya know what the fuck he's been through?"

"Do you know what I've been through?" Natsuki finds her confidence and glares back.

"Little girl, do not step up to the big bad freakin' wolf when he is about to blow your ego down." Leo straightens up, casting a shadow over Natsuki. This different side of Leo is quite threatening and has caused Monika, Sayori, and Yuri to become a little bit scared. Leo notices this and looks back at them. "Leave him alone. Do you got me?" Leo mutters and surprisingly, Natsuki nods. As Leo walks over to comfort Sayori, Natsuki can't help but gulp.

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_

"Okay everyone! Time for group sharing if you want!" Monika informs in her usual cheerful tone. Sayori gets up from the floor, where she was sitting and talking with Leo. Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri meet in the front. Akito gets up and joins them.

Sayori and Yuri shared, while Monika and Natsuki felt confident enough to just listen. When it is Akito's turn, he does something strange. He puts his headphones in and walks to the front. His music is playing as he begins to recite his poem.

"The Shadows are enveloping me.

You gave me a reason to be

But you took it away

And told me it was a lie

Now my walls are high

The sign above says 'behind these walls lie decay'

The Shadows are enveloping me.

I don't want to be young

Nor do I want to make it to be old

Because a life without a beach isn't fun

It's like the blizzard in my head, so cold

The Shadows are enveloping me.

I'm choking

I'm falling

I'm screaming

I'm trying to reach above the wall

I keep stumbling and falling

The Shadows are enveloping me.

There is no more light.

There is no more fight.

There is no more hopes.

There is no more ways to cope.

The Shadows are me.

If I shall fail once more

I will try again." Akito finishes and walks back to his seat. There may have been applause, but he couldn't hear any of it. When he gets to his seat, he notices a note. He picks it up before sitting down.

 _Meet me after club where we met this morning._

 _-N_

Akito folds it and puts it in his pocket before pulling out one of his earbuds so he can hear Monika.

"Alright, tomorrow will be the last day we will be doing this. This meeting is adjourned." Monika informs before looking at Akito. "Feel better, Kit." Monika smiles before he leaves.

 **Outside**

Natsuki is walking down the steps when she sees Akito sitting where he was this morning. She rushes over and sits by him. He doesn't acknowledge her whatsoever.

"I...I'm sorry." Natsuki whispers. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Akito." Natsuki begins to cry. "I do care. I don't know how to explain it, but you make me feel weird and I hate it. It's an awful feeling... Not because the feeling is awful itself...it's a rather nice feeling... It's how the feeling...feels." Natsuki continues to cry. "I didn't mean it, Akito. I didn't mean any of it..." Natsuki wipes her eyes on her sleeve. "I don't know this feeling and I didn't want to deal with it. I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry, Akito." Natsuki sees Akito look over at her, his almost gray eyes have tears in them as well. "...I've always liked your eyes, Akito..." She whispers. Akito reaches over and wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry..."

"...it's okay, Natsuki." Akito stands up. He offers his hand to Natsuki, who takes it. He pulls her to her feet.

"I've gotta go...but text me, okay?" Natsuki smiles. Akito nods and she turns to leave.

"Natsuki." Akito mutters. She turns around and he steps forward. He gets in her face. "You better still be yourself." Akito smirks. Natsuki smiles sweetly back.

"Dummy." Natsuki giggles and pushes her fist into the center of his chest before she walks away. While she is walking away, she notices Leo was watching. She also notices that he has a smile, like he knew what they were talking about.

 **Friday; 6:30 AM**

Akito leaves his house, locking it as he does. He makes sure his tie is tied before putting on his clean jacket. He walks over to Sayori's house and knocks on the door. Sayori opens the door with a big smile.

"Kit!" She gives him a hug.

"Sayori. I'm tired." Akito mutters. Sayori releases the hug and fixes his tie, which she messed up. "Sayori, you are supposed to do this with Leo. I'm not your test dummy." Akito raises an eyebrow, mildly annoyed.

"Sorry" She giggles and pushes her index fingers together.

 **School**

Akito and Sayori get to the school and are immediately greeted by Monika and Ikki. "WHERE'S LEO?!" Sayori scream/asks.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling good. He wanted me to bring his schoolwork by." Ikki informs.

"SICK?!" Sayori begins to panic. "How sick? Does he need soup? How about-"

"Sayori." Akito and Ikki both interrupt.

"He is just under the weather. He just needs to rest." Akito smiles. Akito slips away as Sayori continues to panic. He walks around, trying to find Natsuki. He ends up finding her sitting against the wall. Akito walks over and sits beside her.

"Hey." Akito mutters.

"I'm really tired." Natsuki yawns. "What are you wearing to the dance?"

"Oh, we're still going together?" Akito raises his eyebrows in genuine surprise.

"As friends. Don't you get all romantic or anything, dummy." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Sounds great!" Akito smiles brightly. "I'm just wearing a normal suit. Black goes with everything"

"Alright. I'll see if I can find something nice." Natsuki replies calmly. "I...I'm still sorry, Akito."

"You're fine, Natsuki" Akito smiles softly. "Everything is alright."

 **Lunch**

Akito and Natsuki sit together at lunch. With Rei suspended until Monday, they have a lunch to just hang out together. Natsuki has Akito's tray like usual.

"So...are you sharing your poem again, today?" Natsuki looks over at Akito.

"Of course!" Akito smiles at Natsuki, who immediately looks away. "I enjoy sharing"

"Cool." Natsuki calmly shrugs. "Wanna listen to music?" Natsuki asks as she holds out an earbud.

"Sure" Akito nods before putting in the bud.

 **After School**

Akito gets to the club and finds Monika and Sayori discussing the Festival while Yuri is working on the decorations. Natsuki is sitting under the window sill, listening to music and waiting for Akito to come over so they can read _Parfait Girls_ and that's the only reason.

Akito walks over and sits beside her. As he does, his phone dings. He looks at his phone, a text from Leo.

 _Da's birthday is tomorrow. He told me to invite ya and Izzy._

-Leo

 _Sayori's not invited?_

-Akito

 _Not that, he probs just forgot. Invite her for me, would ya?_

-Leo

 _Got you man._

-Akito

Akito puts his phone away and begins to read with Natsuki. At one point, he feels her head resting on his shoulder, but it feels more like she is _pretending_ to be asleep. He doesn't comment on it, slightly afraid of the tiny pink haired woman.

 _ **Twenty Minutes Later**_

"Okaaaaay everyone!" Monika gets everyone's attention. "Anyone sharing today?"

Yuri shares her poem before Akito goes up to the front. Like always, his voice changes to that of misery and conviction.

"I have fallen

I can't think clearly

My eyes are swollen

From thinking of you dearly

I want you to care

But life isn't fair

So I will try again" Akito finishes as the club applauds...except Natsuki. Something seems to bug her, especially when he read that last line. Akito sits down next to her, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Natsuki" He nudges her and she snaps out of her trance. "Did you like it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It was good." She nods once before turning her attention to Monika.

"Okay, now it's time for announcements. We will not have club on Monday and only some of us will have it on Tuesday. Natsuki and Akito, you two are baking on Tuesday, right?" Monika looks at the two.

"That's the plan." Natsuki nods.

"Great, so I'm not expecting either of you to be here on Tuesday. Is there any questions?" Monika asks to silence. "Alright, meeting adjourned."

Akito and Sayori get ready to leave when Akito feels something tug on his jacket. He turns to see Natsuki, who hands him a sheet of paper. On it are different ingredients needed for baking cupcakes.

"I need you to pick all that up before Tuesday. That way we can start baking as soon as I get there." Natsuki informs.

"Wait, we are doing this at my house? What about your house?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

Natsuki's eyes go wide. She tries to come up with something. "You...you walk to school, right?" Natsuki asks before Akito nods. "That must mean you live by the school, which means your house would be easier to transfer the cupcakes from."

"Oh, fair point." Akito nods, not noticing Natsuki's sigh of relief. "I'll text you my address later" Akito informs before him and Sayori leave.

 **That Night**

Akito just finished texting Natsuki, which took several hours to finally end. They can really talk when they go uninterrupted. Funnily enough, Akito texted her his address right away and they just started talking about random things from there.

Now, he is hungry. No, no he's not. He can control it. He doesn't want to be hungry, so he won't. He just won't.

Akito goes to bed.


	9. Baking With Natsuki!

**A/N: Y'know the deal- Follow doki_doki_equinox and enjoy this chapter!**

On Saturday, Akito did basically nothing. He did eat a bit, so there's that. On Sunday, Akito and Sayori met up with Leo and Ikki to go and celebrate Sean's birthday. Sean called Akito and Leo out of school on Monday. Leo left like normal so Olivia wouldn't scold all three of them, and went over to Akito's. Leo and Akito went to the store and picked up stuff for Tuesday. Akito also confirmed to Leo that Natsuki apologized. All weekend and Monday, Akito has been texting with Natsuki. She was a bit peeved when he told her that he wasn't going to be at school on Monday, but other than that, there conversations have only had light insults from her.

 **Tuesday Morning; School**

Akito and Sayori get to school and immediately sees Leo and Natsuki having an insult battle. This brings a smile to his face, as it shows that Leo has forgiven and apologized to Natsuki.

"Nattie, you are so daft that you got hit by a parked car!" Leo exclaims as the growing crowd around them cheers.

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Natsuki feigns confusion.

"Nattie, does your head 'urt?" Leo asks as Natsuki raises an eyebrow, "You know, because it's hollow. Do you get headaches?"

"Leah, as an outsider, what do you think of the human race?" Natsuki smirks.

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?" Leo crosses his arms and returns the smirk.

"I'd like to kick you in the teeth, but why should I improve your looks?" Natsuki grins as the crowd cheers loudly. Leo applauds as he laughs.

"Alright alright, you win" Leo chuckles. The crowd disperses as Leo and Natsuki walk up. Sayori hugs Leo. Leo groans, pretending as if he isn't completely happy with being hugged. Natsuki pushes her fist against Akito's chest, like she did on Thursday.

"You shouldn't skip school, dummy." Natsuki informs.

"Doesn't Rei do that all the time?" Akito smirks.

"Rei's a bad influence on you." Natsuki shakes her head.

"She seems like a ba' influence in general" Leo mumbles.

"Shut it" Natsuki flashes Leo a glare before looking back at Akito.

"I mean, I could swear I saw her smokin' the otha day" Leo shrugs.

"Smoking is bad, Natsuki" Sayori looks over, concerned.

"I don't do it. It's her choice" Natsuki shrugs, careless. "If she wants to do it, I have no right to tell her no."

"Just...don't start, okay?" Akito asks in a surprisingly caring voice.

"I won't- Don't get all emotional, dum-dum." Natsuki shakes her head. "Remember that I'm coming to your house later today for baking. You did get all the ingredients I wrote down, right?"

"Of course. Leo helped me get them" Akito nods.

"Great. Can't wait to make tasteless crumpets and tea." Natsuki mocks.

"That is xenophobic, you pillock." Leo smirks confidently.

"That's the point, you whatever-a-pillock-is." Natsuki states, matter-of-factly.

"It's an idiot...Nattie." Leo says Nattie in _that_ tone. That tone that exists just to annoy Natsuki. She glares as Leo proudly smirks. Before she can say anything, the bell rings.

 **Lunch**

Akito grabs his tray and walks over to Natsuki and Rei's table. He hands the tray to Natsuki and sits opposite of her. Akito and Natsuki didn't notice it on Friday, but kids have begun to laugh at Akito behind his back. They still remember Natsuki nailing him with the milk. Akito tries to ignore it, but Natsuki doesn't. When Akito isn't looking, Natsuki glares at the laughing students. Despite her small size, her genuine glare is a bit terrifying, so the students immediately turn away.

"You excited to learn how awful you are at baking?" Natsuki jokes.

"Well, as much as I cook for myself, I've never made sweets. It should be interesting." Akito smiles brightly.

 **History**

Akito and Ikki are working on a worksheet at the end of class. They are almost done when the bell rings. They get ready to leave when Natsuki and Rei catch up to them.

"Hey dummy, walk me to my locker real quick." Natsuki calmly demands.

"Whip whip" Ikki moves his arm in a whipping motion.

"Ikki, you are at a ten. I need you to bring it down to a five." Akito raises an eyebrow and smirks. He escorts Natsuki to her locker. When they get there, Natsuki opens it and kneels down to trade out books.

"Get down here" Natsuki whispers up to Akito. Akito kneels down next to her. "Are you ready for after school? I'm not gonna walk into a mess, am I?"

"Are you nervous?" Akito raises an eyebrow while grinning.

"N-no" Natsuki blushes a deep red, "I just w-wanted to ch-check."

"My house is neat and tidy, Natsuki." Akito nods calmly.

"Okay..." Natsuki looks down as they both stand up. Natsuki shuts her locker. Akito is about to leave when Natsuki grabs his arm. She hands him an envelope. He is about to open it when she stops him. "Hey! Only open it when I tell you to, dum-dum."

"Then why'd you give it to me?" Akito asks.

"Just so you have it when I am ready for you to read it. You have to promise not to open it until I've said so."

"Okay" Akito nods.

"Promise." Natsuki glares as she steps forward.

"I promise." Akito nods again, more confident this time. Natsuki nods back before she hesitantly walks away. Akito looks at the envelope before putting it safely in his bag.

 **After School; Akito's House**

Akito almost went to club today, but Leo reminded him of 'his little date' as he put it. Leo gave Akito a ride home so he can get prepared quicker. Once Leo leaves and Akito heads inside, Akito immediately goes up to his room.

He changes into a simple tank top and blue jeans. He heads downstairs and begins to get everything out.

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later**_

A knock is heard on Akito's door. Akito gets off the couch and walks over to open the door.

"Sup?" Natsuki tilts her head up for a second as Akito is surprised to see her out of her school uniform. She is wearing white shorts and sneakers, along with a white and pink oversized shirt that shows her bra straps.

"You look...different." Akito raises his eyebrows.

"I wonder why." Natsuki says in the most sarcastic tone she can muster. "Can I come in or are we gonna make a campfire and try baking over it?"

Akito can't help but imagine how fun that would be, but he lets in Natsuki. "Come on in" Akito steps back to let Natsuki in.

"Nice place." Natsuki looks around. She goes into the kitchen. "Ready to get started? I've got a lot I have to show you!"

Before long, the whole kitchen is a mess. Spoons, dirty bowls, flour, spilled fluid, and plastic bags are strewn about every countertop. The mixer isn't big enough to make all the batter at once, so they had to do it several times.

"How's the icing coming, Kitty?" Natsuki asks in a mocking tone.

"It's getting there" Akito sighs. The icing is still-

"Why is it still so lumpy?" Natsuki grabs the bowl from him.

"The whisk makes it take longer, Natsuki." Akito shakes his head before Natsuki takes the whisk from him.

"You really need to...beat..." Natsuki starts to quickly mix it, "the crap out of it!"

"Wow. I am turned on" Akito jokes. Natsuki tries to glare, but can't stop herself from laughing. They laugh for a couple seconds before Natsuki gets back to murdering the icing. When she's done, she dips a finger in and pops some icing in her mouth. Akito tries to do the same, but...

"NO!" Natsuki stops him by grabbing his wrist. "I don't want your gross fingers in _my_ icing."

"Your icing, huh?" Akito smirks as he slowly forces his finger closer to the icing.

"I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU NEXT!" Natsuki yells/laughs.

"I'd love to see you try" Akito smiles right as he scoops some icing with his finger. Natsuki steps back as Akito starts to tease her, slowly getting the icing closer to his mouth.

"Don't. You. Dare." Natsuki playfully warns. Akito stops an inch away from his mouth when he gets an idea. Instead of eating the frosting, he rubs it against Natsuki's cheek. "You didn't!" Natsuki playfully glares before trying to lick it off, but her tongue can't reach. "Fine, I'll play this little game" Natsuki informs before wiping off the frosting. She tries to slap Akito with the frosting finger, but he catches her wrist and they laugh as they struggle for control.

He grabs both her wrists and holds her against the wall. They laugh for a second. "You are cute when you laugh" Akito smiles softly.

"I'm not cute" Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"You're beautiful" Akito smiles again and his eyes meet hers.

"I'm...b-b-beaut- Why do you say stuff like that?" Natsuki looks at him in confusion.

"The same reason why I do this," Akito smirks before licking the icing off of Natsuki's finger. Natsuki immediately freezes, her face a bright red.

"Uh...Akito...You really shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls...unless you really like them..." Natsuki mutters as they look into each other's eyes. Akito's heart starts to race. He notices that Natsuki's pulse is racing as well. They both slowly lean in, their eyes naturally closing...

WHEN THE FIRE ALARM GOES OFF

Before anything can happen, Akito releases Natsuki and she rushes over to the oven. After a few moments, she comes back with a disappointed look.

"You left a dirty tray in the oven, dummy." Natsuki shakes her head as Akito joins her in the kitchen.

"Sorry, Natsuki" Akito sighs as he leans against the counter. Natsuki finally puts the cupcakes into the oven before leaning against the opposite counter. Tension is in the air, but both are now too nervous to even mention it.

 **Two Hours Later**

The kitchen's counters are practically covered in Cupcakes, all decorated with different literary words. Natsuki helps Akito pack them all into containers for tomorrow. She also gives him a 'light' threat not to eat all the cupcakes and an even 'lighter' threat not to let Sayori have more than one.

Akito walks Natsuki outside. "I wish you could stay a bit longer" Akito smiles softly.

"I...do too." Natsuki looks down, "but my Dad made dinner and I have to be home before the sun sets."

"Alright...be safe, okay?" Akito whispers.

"Don't get all emotional on me, dummy." Natsuki smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow." Natsuki puts her fist against his chest before walking away.


	10. The Festival

**A/N: Thanks for the continual support!**

 **Wednesday Morning; School**

Akito and Sayori get to school and are greeted by Yuri and Tamiko. "Did you guys finish your club stuff?" Yuri asks calmly.

"Natsuki and I did baking yesterday." Akito nods.

"Monika and I have been done for two days now" Sayori smiles proudly. "Are you doing anything for the Festival, Tamiko?"

"Well, I helped Yuri with decorations, so I might stick around to see everyone's reaction." Tamiko happily informs before Yuri smiles at her.

"Did you do a poem for tonight?" Akito asks Yuri. Suddenly, Sayori's eyes go wide.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy." Yuri shrugs before noticing Sayori digging through her bag, sitting on her legs. "Uh...you okay, Sayori?"

"I FORGOT MY POEM!" Sayori screams.

"Sayori." Akito sighs.

"I can't believe I forgot! It is so important and-"

"Sayori. The Festival is tonight. You aren't stuck here until it begins. You can easily go home." Akito shakes his head.

"...oh." Sayori sits there for a second before giggling and pushing her index fingers together, "oops. My bad, guys." Sayori giggles before...

"Sayori, what are ya doin' on the ground?" Leo asks as he looks down at her. He just got to school and this is the welcome sight he sees.

"I thought I needed my poem _before_ the festival." Sayori informs with a giggle before holding out her hands. Leo sighs before pulling her up.

"I'm guessin' that was the scream I 'eard?" Leo raises an eyebrow. She nods sheepishly as Akito and Leo shake their heads.

"Leo, will you listen to our poems tonight?" Sayori asks, hopeful.

"Of course, cupcake" Leo nods before Sayori squeals.

"That's so cute!" Sayori smiles brightly at cupcake.

"Alright calm down" Akito rubs his ears.

 **Lunch**

Akito grabs his tray and walks over to Natsuki and Rei's table. He hands his tray to Natsuki and sits next to her.

"So my book club is doing a live reading or whatever for the Festival" Rei tells Natsuki.

"What book?" Natsuki asks, cocking her head to the side.

"I have no idea. Our president wants it to be a surprise." Rei shrugs. "Aren't you guys reading poetry or something?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous if I'm being honest" Natsuki looks down at her food.

"The Great Natsuki is nervous, holy crap." Akito sarcastically says as he raises his eyebrows. He gets a glare from Natsuki.

"Shut up dummy. I worked really hard on this poem and..." Natsuki takes a deep breath, "I'm just nervous about how people will react."

"It's gonna be cute" Akito leans back.

"I will end you." Natsuki threatens Akito.

 **After School**

Akito gets to the club, where Monika and Yuri are talking with a few people about decorations. Sayori is talking with Leo and Ikki about food, which Leo has promised to get her some before the Festival. Akito finds Natsuki reading manga and sitting under the windowsill like usual. Akito walks over and sits by her.

"Hi there" Akito smiles at the pink-haired girl.

"Why do we even have a club meeting today? Shouldn't we be preparing?" Natsuki shakes her head in mild annoyance. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure it's just Monika making sure everyone- Sayori -is prepared." Akito replies, getting a light laugh out of Natsuki.

"I heard her scream from the other side of school" Natsuki giggles.

"She freaked out so bad" Akito chuckles.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Sayori throws a pillow at them.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A PILLOW?!" Akito yells back.

"...i found it..." Sayori mumbles as she hides her bag behind her back.

"D-did ya sleep in one of ya classes?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

"...it _was_ math." Sayori replies in a surprisingly sarcastic tone.

"You've been a bad influence, Cleopatra Price" Ikki nudges Leo.

"Ya ya, shut up Izzy." Leo smirks.

"Ooooookay everyone!" Monika gets everyone's attention. "Tonight is the first night of the Fall Festival, which means we are sharing our poems tonight. Students, parents, possibly some random people will all be hearing what the Literature Club can offer. If we can even get one person interested in our club, I call it a win and we get ice cream."

"ICE CREAM!" Sayori perks up.

"Pipe down. I'll get ya ice cream" Leo whispers.

"Thanks Papa Leo" Monika laughs, "Hear that everyone? We do good and Dad is getting us ice cream!"

"Yeah, thanks Dad!" Akito exclaims as him and Ikki hug a now glaring Leo.

"Call me Da one more time and I'm throwin' fists." Leo warns.

"Anyways, I expect all of you to come and look nice, prim, and proper!" Monika smiles brightly.

"Oh it's a good thing that Leo isn't a member then..." Natsuki looks over at Leo.

"Lazy sod" Leo replies with a smirk.

"Mutt." Natsuki smirks back.

"ANYWAYS!" Monika gets everyone's attention again. "I believe that we will do well. Everyone here is great at writing poems, now we just need to put them into words like last week. Any questions?" Monika asks, getting no response. "Fantastic. See you all tonight. We will meet here and will walk to the stage together. Be sure to get something to eat before you get here!"

 **That Night**

Akito and Sayori get to the Clubroom, both carrying boxes of Cupcakes. Akito is wearing a standard tuxedo, while Sayori is wearing a light red wrap dress. Akito's long hair is in a ponytail. Sayori is staring intensely at the boxes, trying not to eat all the cupcakes. They set the boxes on the table. Monika walks up to them, wearing a strapless maroon dress.

"Alright, you two are here!" Monika smiles brightly. "Leave them there, Ikki and Leo are going to hand them out before we go up." Monika informs. "Did you see Yuri or Natsuki?"

"Yuri is on her way in, but we haven't seen Natsuki." Sayori replies.

"I can text her if you want" Akito suggests and Monika nods frantically.

"We can't be any short!" Monika exclaims, panicked. Yuri comes in, wearing a gothic black dress with see-through sleeves.

"Oh Yuri! You look so beautiful!" Sayori rushes over and compliments her.

"O-oh...th-thanks Sayori" Yuri blushes and smiles back softly. Akito smiles at the two girls talking before pulling up his phone.

 _You coming? Everyone is here but you._

 _-_ Akito

 _Yeah. Just had something come up. I'm about to enter the school now._

-Natsuki

"She'll be here in a moment" Akito relays to Monika.

"Stupendous!" Monika exhales and smiles widely. "Where the hell are Ikki and Leo?!"

"Don't get ya knickers in a twist, we're right here." Leo sighs as him and Ikki walk into the room, wearing black jeans and shirts so they don't stand out too much.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Monika yells before kissing Ikki real quick. "I'm good."

"If I scream, can I get a second one?" Ikki flashes a goofy grin. Monika smiles and pecks him on the cheek.

"Wait, what if I scream?" Leo raises an eyebrow. Sayori sneaks up and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to go red and everyone to break out laughing. "Oh yeah...laugh it up." Leo rolls his eyes and smirks.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Natsuki asks as she enters the room. Natsuki is wearing a pink and black sun dress. Her hair is in a dutch crown braid. Akito slowly stops laughing as everyone is still giggling. "You okay, dummy?"

"Uh..yeah..." Akito blinks a couple times. "You...look nice." Akito smiles. Natsuki's face goes red before she looks away.

"I know." She proudly states, "...but thanks." Natsuki smiles back at Akito.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Monika yells, eyes wide and smile wider. "This is what we've been preparing for for a while now! It will go me, then Sayori-"

"I'm a ray of sunshine!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"Yes you are dear." Monika nods before continuing, "After her it's Yuri."

"I am not a ray of sunshine" Yuri calmly states.

"I know, but I love all my children equally." Monika nods again, "then it's Akito, and finally Natsuki. Is this okay with everyone?" Monika asks to unanimous approval. "Fantastic! No matter what, I'm proud of all of you for being able to read in front of mostly strangers."

"Also, Leo is taking us to get ice cream!" Sayori exclaims happily, getting applause from everyone but Leo, who glares.

"Like 'ell I am!" Leo shakes his head dramatically.

"Ah calm down, Cleo. Ikki and I will help." Akito smiles as he places his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"I've been duped!" Ikki exclaims in shock.

"Well thank you boys!" Monika smiles happily.

"Uh...could Tamiko come..?" Yuri asks nervously and everyone stares at her in confusion.

"Well of course!" Monika cocks her head to the side and smiles. "She is, more or less, one of us! Plus, didn't she help you with decorations?"

"I guess you are right." Yuri smiles softly and nods.

"Alright, I'll go see when we are to be on. Everyone has their poems, right?" Monika asks, her eyes now going wide. Everyone nods and she exhales. "Awesome. I'll go check with the stagehands."

Monika leaves, Ikki and Leo following suit. Akito, Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri sit down in some chairs.

"I'm so excited! I really hope we can get some new members!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"Meh...I don't want to meet new people." Natsuki mutters.

"I agree." Yuri nods.

"Buuuuut it could be fuuuun!" Sayori claps her hands together. "We could make new friends!"

"Great." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Sayori, it's not that we don't want to see the club grow, it's that we are...well..." Yuri twiddles her thumbs.

"Antisocial, introverted, and overall reclusive." Natsuki calmly states.

"Yes that." Yuri nods, "We care about the club, but not about meeting new people."

"You guys didn't have a problem with Akito." Sayori cocks her head to the side.

"That's because he is one person." Natsuki sits back and sighs.

"I'm sure if we had one, maybe two new members, it'd be easier than, say, five." Yuri shrugs and sits back as well. They all look at him.

"I...am all for...maybe a few new members..." Akito tries to disarm this metaphorical bomb, "...but not too many...just a few..." Akito scrunches his face up as they all react to his statement.

"Thank you Akito." Yuri sighs.

"You just restated our opinion, proud of you dum-dum." Natsuki nods.

"Well, if we even get one new friend, I'm happy!" Sayori giggles.

"We are up next, after the book club." Monika informs as she comes back in the room, Leo and Ikki not far behind. The two guys grab the cupcakes and leave the room. "Everyone be ready! We can do this!" Monika nods happily before leading the club through the halls and into the backstage area of the stage. Once the book club has finished reading and the audience applauds, the book club walks past the Literature Club. Natsuki sneakily hands something to Rei as she walks by, but Akito doesn't see what it is.

When the audience stops applauding, Monika walks onto the stage. "Hello everyone. My name is Monika Schmidt and I am the President of the Literature Club. We review anything ranging from poetry to theater to television. Today, every member has written a poem that represents something about them." Monika informs calmly. "I will go first." Monika takes a deep breath before reciting her poem,

"An old tale tells of a lady who wanders Earth.  
The Lady who Knows Everything.  
A beautiful lady who has found every answer,  
All meaning,  
All purpose,  
And all that was ever sought.

And here I am,

a feather

Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind.

Day after day, I search.  
I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist.  
But when all else has failed me,  
When all others have turned away,  
The legend is all that remains – the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky.

Until one day, the wind ceases to blow.  
I fall.  
And I fall and fall, and fall even more.  
Gentle as a feather.  
A dry quill, expressionless.

But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger.  
The hand of a beautiful lady.  
I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze.

The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking.  
Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice.  
"I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing.  
There is no meaning.  
There is no purpose.  
None...except friendship." Monika finishes as the audience applauds. Monika bows before walking back behind the curtain. Sayori walks out now.

"Hiya everybody! My name is Sayori Mori and I have a poem for you!" Sayori clears her throat before reciting, a huge smile on her face,

"The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad.

I'm just happy you gave me your time of day." Sayori finishes and the audience applauds again. Sayori giggles and bows before walking behind the curtain. Yuri slowly walks out now and-

"GO YURI! YOU CAN DO IT!" Tamiko yells from the crowd, sitting beside Yuri's parents. Yuri blushes heavily before she walks up to the mic.

"M-m-my n-name is Y-Yuri Akiyama...and I have written a p-poem that I hope you enjoy." Yuri takes a deep breath before reciting her poem, her voice suddenly becoming clear and powerful,

"A marvel millions of years in the making.  
Where the womb of Earth chaotically meets the surface.  
Under a clear blue sky, an expanse of bliss–  
But beneath gray rolling clouds, an endless enigma.  
The easiest world to get lost in  
Is one where everything can be found.

One can only build a sand castle where the sand is wet.  
But where the sand is wet, the tide comes.  
Will it gently lick at your foundations until you give in?  
Or will a sudden wave send you crashing down in the blink of an eye?  
Either way, the outcome is the same.  
Yet we still build sand castles.

I stand where the foam wraps around my ankles.  
Where my toes squish into the sand.  
The salty air is therapeutic.  
The breeze is gentle, yet powerful.  
I sink my toes into the ultimate boundary line, tempted by the foamy tendrils.  
Turn back, and I abandon my peace to erode at the shore.  
Drift forward, and I return to Earth forevermore." Yuri is shocked by the loudness of the audience, all quite impressed. Yuri blushes again before bowing and walking back behind the curtain.

"Akito, you ready?" Monika asks. Akito takes a deep breath before stealing a glance at Natsuki, who is going over her poem one more time.

"Yeah..." Akito nods before walking out. He can't explain why, but all he can hear is his shoes hitting the floor. The increasing echo unnerves him. Does no one ca- "Hello everyone. My name is Akito Sato and I have a poem that means a lot to me." Akito takes a deep breath before he begins to recite his poem,

"I swim deep in the sea

I dive deep and count to three

I try to see if I can stay low

I was ready to see the sun go

I found my heart racing

My mind was spacing

I couldn't think

My will had begun to shrink

Without control I rush to the air

Why have I been spared

At first I get angry

This end made me hungry

Splashing harder

I get madder

Until the sun's gaze looks upon me

And I begin to feel free

I know not to refuse this gift

My thoughts begin to shift

Without a doubt in my head

I will _not_ try again." Akito finishes and the audience applauds. He looks up from the floor and notices Leo, Sean, and Olivia standing up and cheering loudly. Akito smiles brightly before bowing. He walks back behind the curtain and is immediately greeted by Natsuki.

"Well...that one had a better ending." Natsuki notes.

"You think so?" Akito raises his eyebrows.

"The other endings seemed too..." Natsuki smiles for a second, "easy." Natsuki shrugs before walking past Akito to the stage. She takes a deep breath before she gets to the mic.

"'Ey Da, Ma, that's the little minx I told ya about." Leo nudges his parents. "That's Kitty's unofficial."

"Ah, she's a cutie" Olivia smiles softly.

"Hello everyone..." Natsuki takes one more deep breath. "My name is Natsuki Izumi and I have a very special poem to share with you." Natsuki informs before stealing a quick glance at Akito, but he doesn't notice. "I call it...Because of You." Natsuki begins to recite as she looks around the audience,

"Because Of You

Tomorrow will be brighter with me around

But when today is dim, I can only look down.

My looking is a little more forward

Because you look at me.

When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!

But my truest feelings can never come out.

My words are a little less empty

Because you listen to me.

When something is above me, I reach for the stars.

But when I feel small, I don't get very far.

My standing is a little bit taller

Because you sit with me.

I believe in myself with all of my heart.

But what do I do when it's torn all apart?

My faith is a little bit stronger

Because you trusted me.

My pen always puts my feelings to the test.

I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best.

My poems are a little bit dearer

Because you think of me.

Because you, because you, because you." Natsuki stands there for a moment as the audience cheers, soaking in their love. She finally smiles and bows before walking back behind the curtain.

Akito is in shock...was that poem about him? No. No it couldn't of been. Who would ever love h- "Great poem, Natsuki!" Akito smiles as she approaches.

"Thanks. I worked really hard on it." Natsuki nods happily.

"So..." Monika leans close to her, "who was the target of this little love letter?" Monika smirks as Yuri giggles quietly and Sayori almost lunges at Natsuki.

"WAS IT KIT? OH PLEASE TELL ME IT IS!" Sayori practically begs.

"N-n-no!" Natsuki glares and turns away, blushing. "It was just a poem!"

"Didn't you say that it was special to you?" Yuri raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks Yuri!" Monika smiles brightly.

"Oh no problem." Yuri shrugs.

"I-" Natsuki suddenly realizes that she's trapped between a rock and a hard place. "Aren't we going to find Ikki, Tamiko, and the Crumpet Dude?" Natsuki folds her arms in front of her, trying to change the subject.

"First, let's see if anyone signed up." Monika says before leading the club towards their clipboard on the wall...it's still blank. Monika's heart breaks, as does Sayori's. They don't cry, but they do hug in sadness.

"What the 'ell are ya cryin' about?" Leo asks as him, Ikki, and Tamiko walk up.

"No one signed up..." Monika whispers.

"Oh really?" Tamiko cocks her head to the side before looking at the clipboard. "There's one name." Tamiko gets Monika and Sayori's attention. They look up and on the clipboard is- Tamiko Himura.

"Did you join because you feel bad?" Sayori asks, sad face and all.

"Of course not! I really liked your poems!" Tamiko smiles widely.

"Thank you Tamiko." Monika smiles as tears begin to roll down her face. She hugs Tamiko before seeing Ikki sign his name on the clipboard. "Are you joining?" Monika's face perks up.

"Well of course. I am really impressed, darling." Ikki nods and Monika hugs her boyfriend now. Suddenly, everyone looks at Leo. Leo's eyes go wide.

"Oh no! I am not being drawn into your poetry cult!" Leo shakes his head. Sayori begins to do puppy dog eyes, but Leo doesn't budge. "I'm more of a cat person, Sayori." Leo raises an eyebrow.

"Oh Leo, it looks like you already signed it." Akito says in a poor acting voice. Leo lunges at the clipboard and...lo and behold- Leonardo Price.

Leo glares at Akito. "You. Are. A. Dick." Leo deadpans.

"I think we owe the girls some ice cream." Akito ignores Leo's insult. All the girls smile as Leo nods.

"I'll get my truck" Leo groans before leading them all out.

 **The Park;** _ **One Hour Later**_

The group are sitting around the park, eating ice cream. Akito got a chocolate milkshake, Natsuki got a strawberry milkshake, Sayori got a TRIPLE SCOOP CHOCOLATE CONE, Leo got a chocolate shake, Monika got a chocolate cone, Ikki got a vanilla cone with sprinkles, and Yuri and Tamiko are sharing a Hot Fudge Sunday.

"My favorite poem was Monika's" Ikki shrugs.

"You would say that, ya knob head." Leo rolls his eyes and smirks.

"Which was your favorite then?" Ikki asks, confident.

"You got me there" Leo points a finger towards Ikki. "Kitty, which was your favorite?"

"I liked Natsuki's, to be honest." Akito shrugs.

"Ah, so we are all soft for our girlfriends" Leo smirks.

"I'm not his girlfriend though?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." Leo ignores her.

"Don't make me roast you, you-" Natsuki is cut off by her phone ringing. She looks at the caller ID and her face goes pale. She hands Akito her milkshake before walking a few feet away and answering. Everyone, like the respectable people they are, goes quiet and _totally_ don't listen in.

"Yes sir? Uh no...it's almost done though." Natsuki whispers. "Yes sir, I promise...no sir. No sir. I know sir. Yes sir. See you soon sir." Natsuki hangs up the phone and sighs, rubbing her eyes. She starts walking away as the club looks at Akito. He nods and runs after her. He follows her to a bench away from the others, where they can't even see Akito and Natsuki.

Natsuki sits down and doesn't notice Akito sit down beside her. "Is everything okay, Natsuki?" Akito asks and Natsuki looks over at him.

"Y-yeah...fine." Natsuki nods before Akito hands her back her milkshake.

"Do you wanna rant or anything?" Akito sits back and looks over at her.

"...no, I'm fine." Natsuki sighs. "Hey Akito...do you maybe wanna hang out at the Festival...together...tomorrow?"

"Sure" Akito smiles softly.

"Great" Natsuki smiles back, "a-as friends obviously."

"Of course." Akito chuckles and nods. They both stand up and face towards each other. Both their eyes are beautiful with the reflection of the moonlight. They look longingly into one another's eyes. They both begin to forget everything...everything except each other.

"'Ey! Ya two comin' back or what?" Leo yells, knocking them out of their trance.

"Of course we are, you British Disaster!" Natsuki yells back proudly.

"Oh you cheeky monkey..." Leo shakes his head and walks back to the group. Akito and Natsuki look at each other again before Natsuki presses her fist against his chest. They smile before walking back towards the group.


	11. Best Friends

**A/N: I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I've been really busy lately. Don't worry, this is not going to get canceled or even go on hiatus. I love writing this, it makes me happy and relaxed. I guess all I have to say is (follow doki_doki_equinox on Instagram) enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thursday; 6:00 AM**

Akito Sato wakes up, his hair covering his face. He had a great night last night, but was it great enough to get out of bed? No, he might as well stay in bed for-

A knock is heard on his front door. Akito grumbles to himself before getting out of bed. He puts a shirt on and heads downstairs.

"Who is it?" Akito yells from the stairs.

"Someone with donuts, arsehole." Leo yells back. Akito shakes his head and walks over, unlocking the door. He opens it to see Leo holding the donuts above his head as Sayori struggles to reach them.

"You doing okay, Sayori?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"KIT! HE WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY AT ALL!" Sayori whines.

"That's not what I said, you adorable lil shite." Leo both insults and compliments Sayori while looking down at her. "I said you can 'ave some when we get 'ere." Leo sighs before him and Sayori enter the home. Leo sets down the donuts on the table and Sayori lunges at the table, but Leo catches her with one arm and sets her back on the floor. "Be patient please, darlin'" Leo shakes his head. Sayori blushes and presses her index fingers together.

"Nah, you guys can dig in. Just save me a donut or two." Akito chuckles. Leo opens the box and hands him a chocolate donut.

"Here ya go, mate." Leo smiles as Akito takes the donut. They all eat donuts, Sayori eating the most by far.

 **School**

Akito, Leo, and Sayori get to school. Sayori and Leo walk over to Monika and Ikki as Akito walks over to Natsuki, who is sitting against the wall. Akito sits next to her.

"Morning" Akito smiles at her.

"Mmm..." Natsuki nods, tired. At least, she looks tired, so that's what Akito is gonna go with.

"Ready for tonight?" Akito nudges her.

"Hmm?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"We're hanging out at the Festival." Akito reminds her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm just...I forgot." Natsuki scratches the back of her head. "Did Ikki, Tamiko, and British dude all join the club?"

"Yeah, unless you don't count me signing Leo's name." Akito shrugs.

"Oh I definitely count that." Natsuki giggles.

"OH MY GISH GOSH APPLESAUCE!" Sayori squeals when she sees Akito and Natsuki sitting next to each other.

"You really need to calm down." Leo sighs as he rubs his ears.

"They are really cute though!" Sayori points at them.

"Nothing about me is cute." Natsuki glares, "follow up, STOP ACTING LIKE WE ARE A COUPLE!"

"But...I ship it." Sayori mutters.

"Sayori, I say this as your, quote unquote, 'significant other', I wanted to insult you after you said that." Leo informs with a groan.

"I think you mean, significant oar-ther!" Sayori breaks out laughing as Akito, Natsuki, and Leo look at her in confusion. "Get it? Because...ship? Oar? Like a rowing oar for a boat?"

"Sayori, if ya have to explain it, it's na funny." Leo rubs his temples.

"I think I'm hilarious." Sayori smiles proudly.

"Natsuki, you have proven to be a bad influence." Akito raises his eyebrows.

 **Lunch**

Akito gets to Natsuki's table and, lo and behold, Rei isn't there. He sits beside Natsuki and slides her his tray as usual.

"Skipping?" Akito asks as Natsuki begins to eat.

"She is gonna get held back. I'm calling it." Natsuki sighs.

"I don't doubt it." Akito shrugs.

"I wish she would just listen to me." Natsuki rubs her temples. "I don't want her to get held back. Rei can be an idiot sometimes."

"Why doesn't she listen to you? Doesn't she value your opinion?" Akito scoots closer to Natsuki.

"I truly don't know sometimes. She has her head in the clouds and those clouds are toxic." Natsuki sighs, obviously bothered by her best friend's irresponsibility. "I care about her, but she doesn't let me."

"Wow...that sounds fami-" Akito starts out, but Natsuki immediately glares at him, "You are a great friend." Akito smiles brightly, trying not to be killed by the tiny pink haired girl.

"I know I am." Natsuki nods, "Rei has a million problems and being lazy makes up almost all of them."

 **After School**

Akito gets to the club and Monika is telling Leo and Ikki about what the club does, while Sayori and Yuri are talking to Tamiko. Akito notices Natsuki ignoring everyone, reading one of her mangas.

Akito walks over and sits by her. "We are gonna haaaaaang oooooout" Akito says to Natsuki in a sing-songy voice.

"If you don't take your ten and bring it down to a three, I'm staying home." Natsuki playfully glares.

"D-did you just modify my phrase?" Akito smirks as Natsuki blushes.

"N-no! I'm just tired! Otherwise I would never say something so...dumb, dummy." Natsuki looks away, face red.

"Alright, I totally believe you." Akito rolls his eyes as he smiles.

"Ooooooookay everybody!" Monika gets everyone's attention. "Since you all did so well yesterday, today will be a free day and tomorrow's meeting is cancelled so you can all get ready for the dance!"

"Yay! Thanks Moni!" Sayori hugs Monika tight.

"Ah anything for my children." Monika sighs and smiles.

"Wait, if they are your children, what does that make me?" Ikki raises an eyebrow.

"I think that makes ya..." Leo leans close.

"Don't..." Ikki glares.

"You..." Monika glares now.

"What?" Sayori cocks her head to the side.

"Daddy." Leo whispers and Ikki pushes him away.

"I hate you." Ikki points a finger at Leo as Akito, Natsuki, Yuri, and Tamiko laugh from the back of the room.

"Why do you do this?" Monika sighs as she rubs her temples.

"Ya kinda walked into it." Leo shrugs as Sayori looks at everyone confused.

"What's so bad about dad-" Sayori starts to ask, but Monika suddenly covers Sayori's ears.

"PROTECT THE INNOCENT!" Monika yells as Ikki places a hand over an unimpressed Leo's mouth.

"Innocent?" Sayori raises an eyebrow.

"Leo is the worst influence." Akito smirks before Leo, mouth still covered, shows Akito his favorite finger. "Love you too, Cleopatra."

"Hey Akito," Natsuki tugs on Akito's jacket, "Do...maybe...possibly...do you think...maybe...we could...get some food before we go to the Festival tonight..?" Natsuki looks down, nervous.

"...of course!" Akito smiles brightly. "If you want, I can get Leo and Sayori to come with."

"...Is Leo nice when I'm not around?" Natsuki whispers.

"Uh yeah, why?" Akito gives her a confused look.

"I feel like he doesn't like me..." Natsuki scratches the back of her head.

"Natsuki, I say this as, basically, his brother, he likes you. He just shows it in weird ways. Hell, the man teases and picks on me a lot, but at the end of the day, we push our heads together and tell each other that we are brothers till the day we die." Akito informs, causing Natsuki's eyes to go wide.

"That close, huh?" Natsuki smiles softly.

"Leo has been my friend for a long time. His family has been a family for me for a long time. He's my brother, not by blood, but by loyalty." Akito smiles at said brother.

"The fuck you lookin' at, Kitty?" Leo yells and Monika slaps him in the chest. "Sorry, the frick are ya lookin' at, Kitty?"

"Looking at Cleopatra, the long dead ruler of Egypt!" Akito yells back, causing Natsuki to giggle.

"Oy and ya got that little minx laughin'!" Leo points at Natsuki, who freezes. " _Nattie_ , how are ya doin' today?"

"I was doing decent till I saw your mutt-like face." Natsuki sits against the wall.

" _Nattie_ , I'm a gorgeous piece of English art." Leo jokingly states.

"I second that." Sayori raises her hand, causing Leo to blush.

"No comment at this time." Leo mutters with a cough.

"Instead of bringing them tonight," Natsuki whispers, "we can meet up with them before the dance tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I can make something for us tonight, if you want?" Akito smiles.

"Try not to kill me, dum-dum." Natsuki smirks.

 **That Night; Akito's House**

Akito, being lazy, actually just ordered a pizza and prayed that Natsuki both likes pizza and is okay with pepperoni pizza. When Natsuki arrives, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a black hoodie with pink stripes.

"Hey" Akito smiles and lets Natsuki in.

"I'm hungry." Natsuki mutters as she rubs her stomach.

"Pizza is in the kitchen." Akito informs and Natsuki stares at him.

"Oh, I see you are a liar." Natsuki smirks as she walks into the kitchen.

"I'm lazy." Akito replies as he follows.

"Aren't you the soccer guy?" Natsuki scrunches up her face as she grabs a plate.

"Okay, you need to calm down and get some food." Akito chuckles and leans against the counter. Natsuki gets a couple slices and sits down at the table.

"This is really good pizza" Natsuki says, mouth full. Akito can't help but chuckle at this. "What?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow as she swallows the pizza.

"You are so relatable." Akito smiles at Natsuki, who blushes slightly and smirks.

"I am fantastic!" Natsuki proudly states. "I'm not sure what the Festivities are tonight, but I'm sure it won't be too boring."

"I agree. Plus, Leo and Ikki will be there, as will Sayori, Monika, Yuri, and Tamiko, so we will have people to talk to during the intermissions."

"Well we can go once I finish eating." Natsuki stated before taking another big bite of pizza.

 **After The Festival**

Akito and Natsuki had a lot of fun at the Festival, joking and laughing with each other most of the time. Natsuki was able to convince her dad to let her stay out a little longer, though she was really sad afterwards. To make her feel better, Leo and Sayori invited her and Akito to go with them to go see a late movie. Natsuki ends up falling asleep during the movie, resting her head on Akito's shoulder while hugging his arm. When she wakes up, she sees that she has a couple of missed text messages.

Once they get outside, Leo and Sayori leave as Akito and Natsuki stand by the entrance.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Akito smiles calmly.

"So did I... Akito... I..." Natsuki mutters, trying to think of what to say.

"You okay?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go to the dance tomorrow...as maybe more than friends?" Natsuki scratches the back of her head, nervous.

"You mean...best friends?" Akito jokingly asks, getting a glare from Natsuki in return.

"No, you dummy!" Natsuki sighs, "I mean-"

"I know." Akito smiles softly. Natsuki smiles back and places her fist against his chest.

"See you tomorrow, Akito." Natsuki whispers before walking away. It finally dawns on Akito- Tomorrow is the dance.


	12. The Dance

**A/N: AHHHHHH IM SO SORRY! IVE BEEN HORRIBLE AT UPDATING AHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY! THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND DESPITE MY LACK OF UPDATES!**

 **Friday; School**

Akito Sato, Sayori Mori, and Leo Price arrive at school and it's obvious that everyone is nervous about the dance tonight. Akito himself is quite nervous. Luckily, it won't just be him and Natsuki, considering that Leo and Sayori will be with them. Sayori rushes over to Monika, Ikki, Yuri, and Tamiko. Leo and Akito fist bump before Leo walks over to the group.

Akito looks around, trying to find Natsuki. He finds her sitting on the steps. Akito walks over and sits by her. Natsuki smiles at Akito as he sits down.

"You ready for tonight?" Akito asks with a grin.

"I...I am." Natsuki nods. "We're going out with Sayori and Leo before the dance, right?"

"Yeah, Leo and I are taking you two out to a restaurant." Akito informs.

"Wow...no wonder everyone thinks we're dating." Natsuki shakes her head, smiling.

"Didn't you say last night that you wanted to be more than-" Akito is cut off by Natsuki.

"That's for the dance." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Oh okay." Akito smirks. "I'm honestly really excited for tonight."

"I am too..." Natsuki giggles quietly. She notices Akito smiling at her. "Mostly because it gives me an excuse to dress up. Don't get cocky, dummy." Natsuki wags a finger at Akito.

"Of course! I wouldn't expect anything less from the Queen of Humility." Akito chuckles.

"I am _very_ humble." Natsuki crosses her arms and smiles proudly.

 **Lunch**

Akito gets his tray and heads to Natsuki and Rei's table. He hands his tray to Natsuki and sits next to her like usual.

"So who are you going with tonight?" Natsuki asks her best friend.

"I'm going alone. I had a couple guys ask me, but they were pretty boring." Rei informs, glancing at Akito for a split second and smiling. "Who are you going with?"

"Dum-dum here." Natsuki points her thumb at Akito, who grins. Rei seems to be caught off guard by this.

"Oh that's...cool." Rei nods slowly.

"Yeah, we are actually going to hang out with Sayori and Crumpet Dude after school before the dance." Natsuki shrugs. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Big surprise." Akito smirks as he leans back into his chair.

"I hate surprises." Natsuki sighs and holds her head up with her hand.

 **After School**

Akito and Leo are walking with Sayori and Natsuki to Leo's truck.

"So, what's the game plan?" Natsuki asks.

"First, you go the 'ell home." Leo starts out and Akito slaps him in the chest. "Anyways..." Leo glares as he rubs his chest.

"Get everything ready for the dance: your dress, shoes, makeup, et cetera." Akito lists off.

"Don't wear them though, as we don't wanna get them dirty durin' dinner." Leo adds.

"Instead, you will leave your stuff with Sayori. After we get done eating, Leo and I will get changed at my house while you two will change at Sayori's." Akito informs.

"OOOO! I CAN DO YOUR MAKE UP AND EVERY-" Sayori starts out.

"Sayori, you are at a ten and I need you to bring down to a negative fifty." Akito sighs as he rubs his ears.

"But I can make Natsuki cuter-" Sayori starts out again, but feels Natsuki's death glare.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Natsuki squeals.

"But..." Sayori puppy eyes, "can I do your makeup?"

"I...I know how to do my own makeup already..." Natsuki sighs as Sayori's puppy eyes intensifies. "...I guess..." Natsuki rubs her temples with a groan.

"YAY!" Sayori giggles and claps her hands happily.

"Do you want a ride home?" Akito asks as Leo gets in the driver's seat.

"Nah. I'll meet you at your house later." Natsuki smiles sweetly. "See you later, dummy." Natsuki walks away, waving over her shoulder. Akito smiles as she walks away.

"Take a bloody picture. It lasts a million years." Leo shakes his head before Akito joins him and Sayori in the truck.

 **Later That Day; Akito's House**

Akito, Sayori, and Leo are sitting around the living room, waiting for Natsuki to arrive. "I'm hungry!" Sayori whines.

"Hang on Sayori, I'm sure Natsuki will be here soon." Akito sighs.

"Can I snack, Kit?" Sayori asks, rubbing her stomach. Akito sighs again before nodding. Sayori takes off to the kitchen as Leo chuckles.

"She's about to eat ya out of house an' home." Leo smirks.

"It's good that tomorrow is grocery day." Akito shakes his head, smiling.

"I'll probably come by with ya." Leo scratches his head.

"Sleepover?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Yeaaaaaah bro!" Leo rubs his hands together, laughing. The doorbell rings and Akito goes to answer it.

Natsuki stands at the door. She is wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and black and white sneakers. She also has a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey Natsuki." Akito smiles before stepping out of the way, letting Natsuki inside.

"Where's Sayori?" Natsuki asks as she enters the home.

"I'm in here!" Sayori yells from the kitchen, her mouth full of cookies. Natsuki peaks into the kitchen, seeing Sayori sitting on the floor surrounded by several boxes of cookies. "Can I still do your makeup?" Sayori looks up at Natsuki, who hesitantly nods.

"Alright, well if you girls are ready-" Akito starts out.

"We can 'ead to the restaurant." Leo leans back.

"FOOOD!" Sayori pops up.

 **The Restaurant**

The four are sitting in a booth, Akito and Natsuki on one side and Sayori and Leo on the other. Akito and Leo both have steak and fries, Natsuki has chicken strips and fries, and Sayori has a large burger and fries.

"Need me to cut ya steak, honey?" Leo asks sarcastically as Akito struggles to cut his steak. Akito playfully glares. "Come on, I'm sure ya lil girlfriend wouldn't mind." Leo continues.

"I'M NOT HIS-" Natsuki starts out.

"Yeah yeah, whatever _Nattie_." Leo waves her off. They all notice Sayori take a big bite out of her burger.

"Don't choke, Sayori." Akito smirks. Sayori stifles a laugh in response.

"He literally just said not to choke, love." Leo shakes his head. Sayori blushes at 'love'.

"The food is really great, guys." Natsuki informs with a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Akito smiles back at the small, pink haired girl. They stare into one another's eyes.

"Just kiss already." Leo yawns and Natsuki glares at him.

"You are the worst." Natsuki shakes her head, annoyed.

 **Akito's House**

The four get back to Akito's house. Natsuki grabs her duffle bag before her and Sayori head over to Sayori's house to get ready. Akito and Leo are in Akito's room, getting ready. Akito is wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, a light blue vest, an open light blue blazer, light blue dress slacks, and black dress shoes. He has his long hair in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes.

Leo is wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, a dark red vest, an open dark red blazer, dark red dress slacks, and black dress shoes. He has his dirty blond hair slicked back like usual. Leo reaches into his blazer, pulling out a small black flask. He takes a sip and shakes his head a couple times.

"Mind if I put this in the fridge?" Leo asks, holding up the flask.

"You're not bringing it with you?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Nah mate. I don't need Sayori findin' out. Plus, I'd look like a hypocrite to _Nattie_ if she saw it." Leo shrugs.

"Yeah, smoking is bad, but drinking is juuuust fine." Akito chuckles. "Yeah, just put it in the fridge." Akito nods and Leo heads downstairs. Akito struggles with his tie as Leo comes back upstairs.

"You suck." Leo smirks as he walks over. He ties Akito's tie for him.

"Thanks honey." Akito chuckles.

"Of course, dear." Leo shakes his head before the two men laugh. "Sayori said that they are ready, so we should get goin'." Leo informs before the two men head downstairs. They go outside and get in Leo's truck, starting it. They drive over to Sayori's house, where the two girls are waiting inside. The two men get out of the truck and walk to the door. Akito and Leo knock at the same time and hear rapid movement inside the house.

Mrs. Mori answers the door and smiles brightly. "Oh, you both look soooo handsome!" Mrs. Mori claps her hands as both Akito and Leo blush.

"Thanks, Mrs. Mori." Akito chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

"Are the girls ready?" Leo asks as he leans against the doorframe.

"Oh yes they are! They look soo pretty!" Mrs. Mori grins before letting Akito and Leo inside the house. Mr. Mori greets the two men as they enter, shaking both their hands.

"You two look great!" Mr. Mori exclaims happily. He leads them to the couch and sits down. Leo and Akito sit down next to him. "Are you boys excited about the dance?"

"Of course, sir." Leo nods.

"Yes sir." Akito replies with a smile.

"That's good. I'm sure the girls will be down in a minute." Mr. Mori sits back. Almost on cue, they hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind them. Akito and Leo turn around to see Sayori on the bottom step. Sayori has her hair in pigtails. She is wearing a long, dark red halter dress that matches Leo's suit. She is wearing dark red high heels. She has red lipstick, black eyeliner, and dark red eye shadow. She smiles at the two.

"How do I look?" Sayori giggles adorably.

"You look quite lovely, Sayori." Leo raises his eyebrows, smiling. Sayori blushes and continues to smile.

"Natsuki! Come on!" Sayori calls up the stairs.

"Absolutely not!" Natsuki screams from upstairs.

"But you look so cute!" Sayori exclaims.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Natsuki yells.

"Come on! You look great! Please?!" Sayori begs.

"Noooooooo!" Natsuki whines.

"Pretty please? I worked sooo hard on your makeup!" Sayori stomps her foot as Akito and Leo watch this interaction, amused.

"F-F-Fine...I'm coming down..." Natsuki mumbles. Everyone hears soft footsteps upstairs, slowly inching closer to the stairs. Everyone watches as Natsuki nervously walks down the stairs. She gets to the bottom step and all the air leaves Akito's body, he's speechless.

Natsuki is wearing a long trumpet dress. The top half is pink while the bottom half is light blue. She is wearing pink high heels that are barely off the ground. She has pink and light blue lipstick, dark blue eyeliner, and pink eyeshadow. The most notable thing about her, however, is her hair is down. She twiddles her thumbs as she looks down at the floor.

"Doesn't she look great?" Sayori smiles brightly as she dramatically points at Natsuki.

"She does." Leo nods. Everyone notices Akito is frozen.

"Kit?" Sayori gets his attention, snapping Akito out of his trance. "Doesn't she look nice?" Sayori cocks her head to the side as Natsuki nervously looks up at Akito.

"Oh...uh...yeah. She looks...beautiful." Akito stumbles over his words, speechless over how great Natsuki looks.

"Well, someone's a bit gobsmacked." Leo smirks as he nudges Akito. "Come on, kiddo. Say hello to the nice lady." Leo teases. Akito elbows Leo before approaching the still nervous Natsuki.

"Natsuki..." Akito takes a deep breath before smiling at Natsuki. "You look beautiful." Akito informs. Natsuki blushes and looks away.

"Thanks...dummy." Natsuki smiles at the floor.

"Well, you kids better get going! You don't want to be late!" Mrs. Mori escorts the four out.

"Have fun!" Mr. Mori exclaims as the four get in the truck. Akito and Leo offer the girls the passenger seat, but both decide to sit in the back.

 **The School**

The four drive around, trying to find a parking spot. After several minutes, they finally find one and Leo pulls into it. Leo pulls the key from the ignition and the girls are about to get out when they notice Akito and Leo doing something.

Akito and Leo push their foreheads together and Leo has his hand on the back of Akito's head. "Ready brother?" Leo whispers, the girls going quiet so they can hear.

"Yeah brother." Akito mutters.

"Love you man." Leo smirks.

"Love you too brother." Akito smiles before they separate.

"I ship it!" Sayori exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

"You guys are sooo close!" Sayori squeals.

"We are practically brothers, pumpkin. Through all our teasin', we stand united against anythin'." Leo smirks before everyone gets out of the truck. Sayori wraps her arms around Leo's arm while Natsuki hesitantly does the same with Akito. The four walk towards the front doors and enter. They almost immediately run into Monika, Ikki, Yuri, and Tamiko.

Monika is wearing a black ball gown, matching with Ikki's black tuxedo. Yuri is wearing a purple gothic dress with black sleeves. Tamiko is wearing a purple tuxedo and is obviously enjoying wearing a suit.

"You all look so great!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"So do you guys!" Monika giggles.

 **Later That Night**

Akito and Natsuki sit against the wall in the gymnasium, watching people dance to the music. Both Akito and Leo have taken off their blazers and put them back in the truck. Akito and Natsuki are both getting bored. While the rest of their club members have all danced with their respective companions, Akito and Natsuki haven't even gotten close to dancing. Leo and Sayori walk over and Leo crouches down next to Akito. Leo whispers something in Akito's ear as Natsuki looks at them in confusion. Akito smiles and looks at Natsuki before whispering something back to Leo. Leo nods before him and Sayori walk away.

"What was that about?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Akito smiles proudly. After a few minutes, a certain song plays over the speakers.

 _ **The End Of All Things by Panic! At The Disco**_

Akito looks towards the DJ Booth and smiles at Leo, who is holding a thumbs up while putting away his wallet. Akito nods before standing up.

"May I have this dance?" Akito asks as he holds his hand out to Natsuki. Natsuki stares at it for a second before nervously taking it. Akito pulls her to her feet and leads her to the dance floor. Akito places his hands on her waist while Natsuki places her hands on his shoulders. They begin to slow dance, as does everyone around them.

 _Whether near or far_

Akito and Natsuki look into each other's eyes, smiling. Natsuki wraps her arms around Akito and rests her head against his chest.

 _I am always yours_

They continue to sway as Akito looks around, seeing Leo and Sayori dancing as well.

 _Any change in time_

Akito notices that Natsuki is lipping along to the song, bringing a smile to his face.

 _We are young again_

Natsuki leans back and stares into Akito's eyes.

 _Lay us down. We're in love. We're in love_

Akito and Natsuki slowly begin to lean forward. Their eyes close as their hearts start pounding out of their chests. Before they can kiss, Akito feels a hand on his shoulder. Akito and Natsuki look over to see Leo.

"Emergency." Leo mutters. Leo leads Akito and Natsuki towards the wall, where Tamiko is panicking.

"Tamiko, what's wrong?" Akito asks as they get to Tamiko. The rest of the friend group is there, minus Yuri.

"Some guys were making fun of Yuri. Sh-she ran off and I just..." Tamiko shakes her head.

"It's okay, it's fine. What were they picking on her about?" Akito places a hand on Tamiko's shoulder.

"They were making fun of her for coming with a girl. They...fucking hypocrites...They weren't making fun of me because I-I'm more popular than Yuri. They talked shit to Yuri w-while I wasn't a-around..." Tamiko leans against the wall, shaking.

"Look, Akito and I will take care of the arseholes. Ikki, you and the girls comfort Tamiko. Natsuki, try to find Yuri and calm her down." Leo instructs and everyone nods. "Which ones are they?"

"Those ones..." Tamiko raises a shaky finger and points at three jocks. Leo nods before Akito and him walk over. One of the three has medium length brown hair, another has short blond hair, and the final has medium length black hair. They are muscular and are all above 6'0", being taller than both Akito and Leo.

"We heard that you three were picking on our friend." Akito says.

"Yeah, she's a freak. What about it?" The Black Haired One smirks.

"You say she's a freak and yet, you three look like ya came straight outta horror movie." Leo wags his finger towards the three.

"Oh shit, he's British!" The Blond One mocks. "Eh, Daisuke, wanna get 'im sum tea?" He says in a cockney accent to the black haired one.

"You know, I've always hated the British. They always act all high and mighty. Hachiro, Kentaro," Daisuke looks at the blond haired one and the brown haired one, respectively, "should we take care of these little twerps?"

"Woah woah, twerp?" Leo waves a hand. "Mate, if you want to fight, I'm bout to show you that size doesn't really matter. In fact," Leo thinks for a moment, "you should probably know that. I'm sure that you've had to tell a couple ladies that over the years." Leo informs before raising his pinky with a smirk.

"What are you insinuating, little man?" Daisuke gets face to face with the always arrogant Leo.

"He's saying that for someone so filled with, most likely, steroids, you aren't big in, well, other places." Akito shrugs.

"Really? You are gonna take such a low shot? I thought the great Leo was a master of insulting." Daisuke smirks confidently as he stays in Leo's face.

"Don't underestimate me, I just don't want to confuse your mind. I mean, if I want to insult ya, I basically have to use the most simple insults just so you will understand what I'm sayin'." Leo chuckles. "I mean, you are over here, acting like a child that never got daddy's love, so he takes it out on kid's who are not only differen' but happy. He also tries to make up for his lack in, well, other departments," Leo holds his pinky up again, "by bein' as cocky as possible. He is also incredibly stupid, as he is willin' to pick a fight with someone who will make 'im his bitch. Mate, you act like a caveman who never learned why he needs to stay in his cave to survive. 'Oh, it fine. I am big strong man. I am great. I eat food like god. I drink water like god. I look like god. If only I had a decent personality so I didn't need to be such a hopeless bastard'. Did I round it up, wazzock, or should I go on?" Leo raises his eyebrows before hearing laughter. Leo looks around to see that a crowd has formed around them and heard him verbally murder Daisuke. Daisuke feels embarrassed before him, Hachiro, and Kentaro storm off.

Leo smirks proudly before turning back to Akito. They bump fists before returning to their friends. Natsuki has brought back Yuri, who is hugging Tamiko. Tamiko rubs the crying Yuri's back. When Yuri sees Akito and Leo arrive, she hugs them.

"Th-thanks...so much..." Yuri whispers.

"Ah, you're welcome, gothic one." Leo nods and Yuri giggles. Monika steps forward.

"Are all my children okay now? Am I going to have to find those punks and Mama Bear them?" Monika asks.

"No, thanks Monika. We love you." Yuri wipes her tears away and hugs Monika.

"Of course! You guys are practically my children and I would do anything for you!" Monika rubs Yuri's back.

"Wait, what does that mean for Kitty and _Nattie_." Leo raises his hand.

Monika thinks for a second, "...Akito isn't part of the family. He's part of your family, meaning it's okay." Monika informs.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Natsuki asks, eyebrows raised.

"You keep denying it. We all see you two as dating, keep up." Ikki chuckles.

"But we've never even ki-" Natsuki gets cut off by Akito suddenly kissing her. The Literature Club explodes into cheers as Akito and Natsuki hold the kiss for several seconds, both forgetting the world around them. When they finally separate, both are blushing.

Natsuki punches Akito in the gut. "Oh fuck!" Akito hunches over in pain.

"Dummy." Natsuki rolls her eyes. Leo is about to become defensive over his brother when he notices...both Akito and Natsuki are smiling. Natsuki offers her hand and Akito takes it. Natsuki helps him up before grabbing his tie, pulling him into a second kiss. "I don't like public displays of affection." Natsuki smirks.

 **Act I End**


	13. Update!

**Hey everyone! I try not to do Author Note chapters, but I need to keep you all up to date with what's happening. Lately, I've been too busy to write this story. I still love writing it, but I've been working on something else.**

 **That something is another story. I would be grateful if you all checked it out. It is on Wattpad (I know, I'm a traitor). The story is called 'War of Instincts' and my name on it is 'TwoPiecedHeart'. This story is something that I enjoy writing. It follows Uniques, people born with special abilities/superpowers. The story is a world of my own creation and I want as many people to read it as possible. I am incredibly proud of this story and I think you all might like it! This story updates** _ **every**_ **Wednesday! Please please please! If you have a moment to spare, I would be grateful for any new viewers of the story!**

 **Now that I am done begging for views, this story is still on-going. I know I've gotten lazy with updating, but I'm trying to figure out some of the smaller details, especially for Act II (which begins in the next chapter!). I appreciate all of your patience and support! Thank you and I will see you soon!**

 **-WorldWideEquinoxEclipse.**


	14. Act II Begins

**Act II Begins**

 **Monday; Akito's Home; 6:00 AM**

Akito Sato lies in his bed as his alarm rings. Akito opens his eyes and looks at his ceiling. He feels...happy. Genuinely happy.

He has been texting and calling Natsuki through the weekend, especially on Sunday. On Sunday, the school announced that Rei would be moved to an at-risk school due to multiple absences and problems with staff. It didn't take long for Natsuki and Rei to get into a fight...that kinda led to the end of their friendship. Akito talked to his girlfriend all day Sunday so she could rant and get everything out of her system. It was hard for her to rant because she is always walking around when she calls him. He doesn't know why, but she never calls him at home, only texting. It's probably just a coincidence...

 **School**

Akito and Sayori get to school, where they see a crowd surrounding Natsuki and Leo: The Insult Battle has returned!

"Look _Nattie_ , I'm not sayin' ya ugly, I'm just sayin' that a paper bag would bring ya more attention." Leo shrugs, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Leo, if you could stop attacking my appearance, I don't think you are in a position for it. I mean, you are literally what I imagine the offspring like when I hear of how European and British Royalty used to marry their siblings." Natsuki replies, getting laughs from the crowd. Leo actually has to stifle a chuckle.

" _Nattie_ , I get that you like to feel big by insulting me, but I should probably sit down so we are at least face-to-face." Leo smirks before he sits crisscross on the ground. "There, now we are on an even playing field when it comes to height." Leo chuckles.

"You know, Cleo, they say beauty is on the inside. You better hope that's true." Natsuki raises her eyebrows as the crowd cheers and Leo stands up.

" _Nattie_ , you're so ugly that your portraits hang themselves." Leo calmly states, getting the loudest reaction of the battle.

"...alright yeah. You win." Natsuki nods before they bump fists. The crowd disperses as the Literature Club walk over to Natsuki and Leo.

"We seriously need to do an insult tournament." Akito smirks and gets laughs from everyone, minus Natsuki, who smiles sweetly at Akito. Once Natsuki remembers where she is, she changes her expression to her usual cocky one.

"So I can beat everyone quickly? Sounds good." Natsuki confidently states, smirking as she does.

"GUYS!" Monika exclaims joyfully, getting the club's attention. "THAT'S WHAT WE CAN START PREPARING FOR! WE CAN USE OUR LITERARY ABILITY AND BEGIN SETTING UP AN INSULT TOURNAMENT!" Monika smiles brightly.

"That would be sooo fun!" Sayori squeals before her and Monika hold hands and bounce up and down.

"You won't make it too far..." Yuri sighs, getting an unexpected laugh from the group.

"Welp, Yuri has already beat Sayori." Akito chuckles. Yuri blushes as everyone laughs.

"Oh, I also have big news everyone!" Monika claps her hands. "Thanks to my parents' pull, the principal put all of us in the same lunch period!"

"Finally!" Sayori squeals as Akito shrugs.

"Well, that means Leo and I can goof off at lunch." Akito informs and Leo laughs.

"Oh, it'll be great! I can see ya and _Nattie_ be all lovin' dovin'." Leo smirks.

"Do I look lovey dovey to you?" Natsuki asks, her eye twitching.

"So, you two are finally dating?" Sayori steps in between Leo and Natsuki and smiles brightly at Akito and Natsuki. Akito looks at Natsuki.

"You're putting me on the spot?!" Natsuki yells, her eye twitching even more.

"Good to see who is wearin' the pants in this relationship." Leo chuckles. Natsuki sighs before placing her fist against Akito's chest.

"This is mine." Natsuki informs in her cocky voice, despite her very dark red blushing giving her away.

"Am I?" Akito jokingly raises an eyebrow.

"Shut up, dummy." Natsuki smirks at him.

"Well, aren't ya adorable." Leo shakes his head, getting a glare from Natsuki. "Oh sorry, you are _cute_ , _Nattie._ " Leo grins cockily. "We should go before the bell rings." Leo informs before the group leaves. Akito is about to when he feels a tugging on his jacket. He turns to see Natsuki holding onto it.

"You okay?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Are we...together?" Natsuki mumbles.

"Do you want to be?" Akito looks her in the eyes. Natsuki opens her mouth to speak, but instead simply nods her head. "There you go." Akito smiles at her, getting a smile out of her as well. Natsuki pushes her fist against his chest again before they head into the school.

 **Lunch**

Natsuki is sitting at her table with the rest of the Literature Club beside her. Akito comes by and hands Natsuki his tray.

"You two are so cute!" Sayori squeals.

"I see some more people who are cute." Leo states as he sees Daisuke, Hachiro, and Kentaro glaring at them from their filled table. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!" Leo yells at them.

"Fuck you, cockney asshole!" Daisuke yells back.

"Calm down, Leo." Ikki sighs.

"Absolu'ely not." Leo smirks before grabbing a biscuit from off his tray, throwing it at Daisuke. He hits Daisuke right in the forehead.

"I will mess you up!" Daisuke stands up and threatens.

"Bet!" Leo stands up and grins. "My grandmother could beat ya and she is dead! 'ell, _Nattie_ here could beat ya!"

"I will beat you." Natsuki groans as she glares at Leo. Daisuke begins to storm over. Sayori tries to stop Leo, but Leo shrugs her off and puts a french fry in his mouth. Daisuke pushes him and, in response, Leo spits the fry in Daisuke's face.

"Go to bed, kid. Th'adults are talkin'" Leo grins cockily. Daisuke glares, but storms away. Leo smirks as Daisuke and his boys leave.

"Why do you have to antagonize people?" Akito chuckles.

"Ah, it's in my nature." Leo laughs. Akito shakes his head and single arm hugs Leo.

"We are gonna fight them at some point, aren't we?" Akito jokes.

"Bring 'em. I can take 'em. I'll take 'em all!" Leo cockily states before raising his fists dramatically.

 **After School**

The group is sat around in a circle. Leo and Natsuki both are writing in notepads (most likely insults for the future insult tournament) while everyone else is just talking about themselves, learning even more about each other.

"So, how do your parents have so much pull?" Akito asks Monika.

"Oh, they invest in the school occasionally." Monika calmly shrugs.

"Wait, what?" Everyone but Sayori replies, even Leo and Natsuki look up from their notepads.

"My name is Monika Schmidt. Does that sound Japanese to any of you? Do I even look Asian?" Monika scoffs and leans back against a wall.

"Okay...fair point." Akito nods once. "So, your parents are rich?"

"Yeah?" Monika cocks her head to the side.

"SHOULDN'T YA BE GOIN' TO ONE OF 'EM PRIVATE SCHOOLS?" Leo yells dramatically.

"Wh- No!" Monika shakes her head and looks at everyone with confusion. "I enjoy going to public schools. I enjoy meeting people like you guys."

"I love you!" Sayori exclaims as she hugs Monika, who pats Sayori's head in response.

"Love you too, cinnamon bun." Monika smiles at her friend as Leo and Natsuki go back to their notepads. "What do your parents do, Akito?" Monika asks, causing Akito and Leo to freeze.

"We don't need to go into that." Leo states before Akito has a chance to speak up. Everyone noticed how uncomfortable both men are and drop the subject for now.

"How did you three meet?" Natsuki speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

"Ikki, Leo, and I?" Akito looks up with a smile. "Well, Ikki will go first."

"Okay, calm down. Times have changed, Kitty." Ikki chuckles. "Back in elementary, I actually bullied Akito a lot." Ikki informs, shocking the girls.

"Then this absolute hard as fuck man stepped up to defend his first friend 'ere and scared lil Izzy away." Leo cockily adds.

"I wouldn't say I was scared away..." Ikki rolls his eyes.

"I would! Ya literally ran away when this lil British kid smacked ya across the jaw." Leo says before tapping Ikki on the cheek jokingly.

"The places would probably be swapped now..." Ikki jokingly glares.

"You both are at a ten and I need both of you to bring it down to a negative twelve." Akito states as he wraps his arms around his best friends.

"By the way, what are you guys writing in your notebooks?" Tamiko speaks up, reminding everyone that her and Yuri are there. She looks at Leo and Natsuki.

"I'm writing insults to everyone." Natsuki replies.

"Seconded." Leo raises a hand calmly.

"I'm thinking," Monika places her hand on her chin, "one side is girls, the other is boys. That way it can come down to the best female insulter and the best male insulter."

"There are only three guys though..." Yuri cocks her head to the side.

"Hey Tamiko, wanna be a guy temporarily?" Leo asks as he nudges Tamiko.

"I'm down." Tamiko shrugs.

"Faaaantastic. We've got four guys now." Leo claps his hands together.

"Well, at least I don't have to destroy Akito." Natsuki mumbles as she goes to scratch something out, only for Leo to grab the notepad.

" _Nattie_ ," Leo starts out, annoying Natsuki right off the back, "I don't think drawin' lil hearts counts as an insult." Leo chuckles before Natsuki yanks the notepad back and scratches out what she wrote down for Akito. "In her defense, there was a generic insult about ya face, Kitty."

"Makes me feel much better, Cleo." Akito rolls his eyes.

"At least I'm willin' to burn my lovely." Leo shrugs.

"Prove it." Natsuki smirks cockily.

"I compared Sayori to a lil puppy tat was too dumb to figure out why she shouldn't eat the chocolate." Leo informs.

"I'm...I'm dumb..?" Sayori asks, a sad look covering her face as Leo's eyes go wide.

"No, darlin'. Y'are a bright and beautiful young lady. What I say in my insults are not to be taken seriously. I mean, unless y'are the three stooges who picked on Yuri or..." Leo shudders, " _Nattie_." Leo immediately gets flipped off by Natsuki. Leo replies with the same finger as both cockily smirk at each other.

 **After The "Meeting"**

Akito and Natsuki are walking out of the school, walking down the steps. "Do you want me to walk you-" Akito starts out.

"No!" Natsuki screams suddenly. "I mean, no, I'm fine." Natsuki clears her throat and smiles at Akito.

"Oh, uh, okay." Akito narrows his eyes, confused, before smiling at his short girlfriend. "I'll text you later, okay?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, dummy." Natsuki states as she pushes her fist into his chest before walking away.

 **Akito's Home**

Akito grabs the mail from the mailbox and walks into the house. "Bills...Bills...Bills..." Akito mutters as he shuffles through the mail. Finally, he freezes as he looks at one envelop- A letter from his father, Kota Sato. Akito takes a deep breath before opening it.

 _Dear Akito_

 **A/N: Wow, how awful is Equinox for not only not posting for a long time, but also leaving the first chapter in a long time with a cliffhanger? How awful :D**

 **Anyways, thank you everyone for checking out "War Of Instincts" by Two Pieced Heart (A.k.a. Me; Read it on either Wattpad or FictionPress every Wednesday [Harmless promotion]), it means a lot to me. I will be trying to update this more often so you all don't think I'm ditching it or something. I love this story and yes, you probably have heard this from me before, but I MEAN IT!**

 **Anyways, thanks as always for reading and I will see you next time.**

 **-Eclipse...**


	15. Clouded Eyes

**A/N: Hey! It hasn't been twenty years since the last chapter! Let's celebrate an actually quick update by...reading it, I guess? Yeah!**

 _Dear Akito;_

 _Hey son, I'm sorry I haven't been in touch recently. Life has been a bit hectic recently, but I promise I haven't forgotten you._

 _Chika and I were talking the other day and we wanted to know if you wanted to spend Christmas with your half-family and I. I know you don't like how half-family sounds, but I also know you don't like the sound of spending Christmas alone. I know you had to spend last year's alone since your mother..._

 _But I would love to have you visit us and spend some time here! If not, please at the very least go over to the Price's for the holiday. You know they think of you as a part of their family, especially because of how close you and Leo are._

 _Hope to hear from you soon! I might get a phone. Would you be okay with that?_

 _I Love You, Son;_

 _Kota_

Akito tears up as he reads the letter. He takes a moment to regain his composure before setting the letter beside Natsuki's still unopened letter, both of which now sit on the small table beside his bed.

 **The Next Day/Tuesday; School**

Akito and Sayori arrive at the school to see Leo and Tamiko talking about something, both looking serious.

"Everything okay?" Akito asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Daisuke an' his boy band have been causin' some problems for Yuri in her classes." Leo informs.

"Like what?" Akito responds, an eyebrow raised.

"Stealing her assignments so she fails the class, hiding her notes when she isn't at her desk, and playing a game of keep away with her pencil bag whenever the teacher leaves the room." Tamiko grumbles, holding in her anger.

"I'm thinkin' that we just break some bones." Leo calmly shrugs.

"How about something that won't get you sued?" Akito rolls his eyes and places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Fine. Lemme talk to Daisuke. I'll convince him to step off." Leo nods before walking towards Daisuke and his large friend circle.

"Oh god...it's the Brit-Bitch." Daisuke glares.

"Daisuke! What is up, my man?!" Leo exclaims dramatically as Daisuke and his friends glare at him. "Hey man, I heard ya were messin' with my lil goth friend, Yuri. As pals, I'm gonna ask tha' ya back off a wee bit."

"You talked shit to me on Friday and now you have the audacity to call us pals?" Daisuke steps up to Leo, glaring down at him. "I get it, you probably realized that I will beat the life out of you if you try it again."

"Not quite, buttercup. I'm just tryin' to get ya to stop harassin' poor Yuri in the most peaceful way I can. I don't want to embarrass ya in front of all these blokes." Leo wags his finger at Daisuke's friend group. "But, if ya don't leave 'er alone, I won't have any otha choice but to get physical."

"Are you blind? I'm bigger than you, little man. Hell, I could probably knock you out with one punch." Daisuke smirks as he raises his fist.

"Wanna put a wager on it?" Leo flashes a big grin. "If I'm still standin' on both my feet, ya will leave Yuri alone."

"And if you drop?" Daisuke keeps his arrogant smirk.

"I won't." Leo's face turns stern. "Hit me when ya ready."

Daisuke takes a step back and takes a deep breath as Leo stares him in the eyes. Daisuke punches Leo across the jaw and Leo stumbles, but doesn't drop.

"...I think I won..." Leo mutters as he wipes blood from his lip. "Ya gonna hold your side of the deal, or am I gonna have to reimburse ya?" Leo glares at Daisuke, his mouth still bleeding.

"Fine. A deal is a deal." Daisuke sternly nods and Leo, without saying anything else, turns and returns to the club.

"Are you alright?" Akito asks as Leo rubs his jaw. Sayori immediately steps forward to check on him, but Leo raises his hand calmly.

"I'll be fine." Leo smirks weakly as he continues to bleed from his mouth. "Anyone gotta tissue?" Leo remarks with a chuckle. "Kitty, mind accompanying me real quick?" Leo nudges his head towards Sayori.

"Oh, yeah." Akito nods, realizing what Leo is doing. "We'll be right back, Sayori." Akito informs before him and Leo walk away. They walk to the side of the school where no one else is.

"Ya got my back?" Leo asks as he pulls his backpack off of his back.

"Yup." Akito turns away from Leo, keeping a watch out for anyone. Leo turns towards the wall and squats down. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out his flask. He takes a breath before taking a deep sip from it. He shakes his head once before returning it to his bag. "You good?"

"Yeah, Kitty. I'm good." Leo sighs before standing up. The two men walk back to the main area and are immediately greeted by Monika and Sayori.

"DID YOU LET DAISUKE PUNCH YOU?!" Monika screams at Leo before Sayori takes a handful of tissues and shoves them in Leo's face.

"I'm fine- Please get those tissues outta my face." Leo looks down at Sayori as he playfully glares. He takes one tissue and pushes it against his lip.

"Here I thought that I would be the one to do this to you." A voice comes from behind Akito and Leo.

"Calm down, _Nattie_." Leo scoffs. Akito turns around to face Natsuki.

"Did you let him get punched?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I would never." Akito raises his hands in a calm defense.

"I mean, he's right. If he knew tha' I was about to get hit, he woulda been throwin' fists." Leo chuckles.

"Can I be the one to punch you next, at least?" Natsuki asks with a smirk.

"If ya can reach my jaw. You're quite short, _Nattie_." Leo mocks.

"Whatever." Natsuki rolls her eyes before looking at Akito. "Mind if I steal you for a moment?"

"Sure." Akito nods and Natsuki surprisingly grabs him by the wrist and leads him away. She leads him to the place where she hurt him and the same place where she broke down and apologized for what she did. "What's up?" Akito asks as he sits down on a bench. Natsuki sits beside him.

"That's what I was gonna ask you. Something is off in your eyes." Natsuki notes. "I'm surprised Leo didn't mention it. Your eyes are a bit cloudy."

"Aw, you're looking into my eyes. Really warms my heart." Akito chuckles as he smiles at Natsuki.

"Oh hush, dummy. What's wrong?" Natsuki places her hand on top of his.

"I got a letter from my dad." Akito sighs.

"Okay? What's wrong with that?" Natsuki raises an eyebrow.

"This is the first letter I've received since my mom passed. He wants to see me for Christmas and I haven't seen him since I was five." Akito informs.

"Do you want to see him?" Natsuki asks as Akito looks down.

"I do, but I'm nervous. It's been so long." Akito mutters.

"Everything will be fine, Akito." Natsuki places her hand under his chin, raising his head so he can meet her stare. "I'm sure he misses you and wants to see you again."

Akito takes a deep breath, "You're right. Thanks Suki."

"No problem, Aki." Natsuki replies in a joking tone. "Come on. We don't want to be late for class." Natsuki laces her fingers with his and they walk back up towards the school, holding hands.

 **Lunch**

Akito and Leo get to the table and Akito immediately hands Natsuki his plate.

"Do you ever eat?" Natsuki asks as Akito sits beside her.

"I'm fine, Suki." Akito smiles softly.

"Nah-uh." Natsuki shakes her head once and hands him a bread roll. "Eat at least that."

"Alright, alright." Akito playfully rolls his eyes and takes the roll.

"Whip." Ikki jokes.

"Got 'em." Monika giggles.

"I love this relationship already." Leo chuckles.

"Okay, all three of you are at a ten and I'm gonna need you three to bring it down to a negative twenty." Akito shakes his head before taking a bite of the bread roll.

"So, Daisuke is gonna leave me alone..?" Yuri meekly asks Leo.

"Yup. If he doesn't, just tell Kitty and I. We will fight them." Leo dramatically raises his fists.

"We will?" Akito raises his eyebrows.

"Yes." Leo nods.

"Okay." Akito shrugs before continuing to eat his roll.

"Can I join?" Ikki raises his index finger while smirking.

"Absolutely." Leo and Akito say at the same time.

 **After School**

Everyone is sat around the club room. Everyone is partnered up- Ikki and Monika, Leo and Sayori, Tamiko and Yuri, and finally, Akito and Natsuki. Each couple is helping one another write insults for the insult battle.

"Hey Moni, when is the tournament?" Akito asks.

"Two weeks is what I'm thinking!" Monika yells from across the classroom. "The first Friday of October."

"The fourth?" Akito calls back.

"Do you not know dates? Yes, dum dum, the fourth." Natsuki sighs.

"I feel the love radiating from you." Akito jokes.

"That's annoyance." Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Now, what is the best way to insult Monika..." Natsuki taps her pencil against her chin as she looks at her notepad.

"Why Monika specifically?" Akito cocks his head to the side.

"I've got insults prepared for everyone but her and you." Natsuki replies calmly.

"Didn't you have a generic insult about me? Also, a bunch of hearts?" Akito holds back a chuckle.

"Do I look like someone who draws hearts?" Natsuki raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "Leo was just being...Leo."

"Ya talkin' smack, _Nattie_?" Leo yells.

"I will be in two weeks!" Natsuki yells back. "I will go straight for the jugular!"

"Do ya even know where the jugular is, ya braindead bat?" Leo screams joyfully.

"It's up your ass, along with your head!" Natsuki responds proudly.

"Okay you two! Wait till the tournament!" Monika interrupts Natsuki and Leo.

"She's right, y'know." Akito nudges Natsuki. "You need to save your best insults for then."

 **After The Meeting**

Akito and Natsuki walk outside as Natsuki reads through her notepad once again. "I'm gonna destroy everyone." Natsuki mumbles like she's a villain.

"Sounds...great?" Akito raises a confused eyebrow.

"Leo will be turned to ash from how much I will burn him." Natsuki rubs her hands together maniacally.

"Are you a super villain?" Akito scrunches up his face as he asks.

"Absolutely. I'm the world's greatest villain." Natsuki smugly states. "I'm heading home." Natsuki informs.

"Alright, Suki. I'll text you when I get home." Akito nods and turns away.

"You've called me Suki a couple times. Honestly, I like it a helluva lot more than..." Natsuki shudders, "Nattie." Natsuki says before pushing her fist against Akito's chest. "Talk later, dummy."

"Can't wait." Akito smiles sweetly, which Natsuki reciprocates.

 **That Night**

"So, y'are tellin' me that ya want to learn _anotha_ instrument?" Leo asks with an unimpressed face. Him and Akito are face-timing on the phone. Akito is making himself dinner: Spaghetti.

"Okay, in my defense, I only play two instruments-" Akito starts out.

"AND YA HAVEN'T MASTERED EITHER!" Leo interrupts as Akito walks upstairs with his plate of food.

"Okay but-"

"Kitty, ya know a couple songs on the ukulele, manly instrument by the way, and maybe two songs on the piano on a good day." Leo facepalms.

"Okay but-"

"And now y'are tellin' me that ya wanna learn the goddamn _violin_?!" Leo exclaims.

"Okay but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Leo throws his hands in the air dramatically as Akito sits down on his bed to eat.

"I have a good reason." Akito calmly states. "First, I don't have a ukulele or a piano here at home, so I can't really get better. Second, maybe I'm trying to impress someone, Leo."

"Y'already datin' her! Why do ya still have to try wooin' her?" Leo exclaims as he scrunches his face up in confusion.

"Oh I don't know, lack of confidence, self-esteem issue, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera." Akito scoffs.

"Ah, ya aren't too bad. I like ya." Leo chuckles.

"Thanks BB." Akito jokes.

"Of course, BB!" Leo laughs. "Finish ya dinner and get some rest. I'll yell at you more about instrument choices tomorrow."

Akito nods before hanging up. Akito finishes his food before taking it downstairs. When he comes back up, he sees that his phone is lighting up- a notification.

 _Goodnight Dummy_ ❤️

-Natsuki

 **A/N: So, big news. Next chapter, I will be doing something that I personally hate doing- A time skip. We will be skipping to two days before the Insult Tournament. I hate doing time skips because it takes away time from the plot, but the plot moves forward at that specific time. See you all next time!**

 **-Equinox**


	16. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Hey everyone! Are you ready for another chapter? I hope so! Remember to check out "War Of Instincts" by TwoPiecedHeart (Me) on Wattpad or FictionPress! I'll stop advertising now so that we can get to the new chapter!**

 **Wednesday (Oct. 2, 2019); Morning**

Akito Sato wakes up as his alarm goes off. As he gets dressed, he hears his text tone go off. He grabs his phone to see a text.

 _Hey sweetie, could you bring me something for breakfast? I'm hungry_

-Natsuki

Akito is confused by the "sweetie", but chuckles nonetheless before rushing downstairs and to his kitchen. He checks the cabinets before finding a bag of bagels.

 _Bagels okay, Suki?_

-Akito

Akito calmly waits for a few moments before-

 _That's fine, boo._

 _-_ Natsuki

Akito smiles at the second nickname before putting a bagel in the toaster and, while it toasts, he goes back upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

 **School**

Akito and Sayori get to school and Natsuki immediately walks over, getting her bagel from Akito.

"Thanks Aki." Natsuki grabs the bagel and gives Akito a big hug, surprising him.

"Did you miss breakfast this morning?" Akito asks as Natsuki lets go of him and Sayori rushes over to Monika, Yuri, and Tamiko.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Natsuki nods once. "But seriously, thanks sweetie." Natsuki smiles brightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsuki?" Akito jokes as he gives her a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki cocks her head to the side before taking another bite.

"You've called me sweetie and boo AND you hugged me. This is a little outta character for you, Suki." Akito crosses his arms, still confused.

"I'm just being kind to the most important person in my life." Natsuki grins happily before a sad look crosses her face, "and I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Akito's confused face changes to worry.

"Remember that one time I was absolutely awful to you and told you I didn't care? I'm sorry about that..." Natsuki looks down at the ground.

"Natsuki, that was a long time ago. Why are you apologizing about something I've already forgiven?" Akito places his hand under her chin to tilt her head up so he can look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry... I just got to thinking last night and-" Natsuki suddenly drops the bagel and hugs Akito again, "I'm so sorry!" She hugs him tightly.

"Hey hey..." Akito gently rubs her back, "everything is okay. I'm not mad at you for something that happened in the past. Just take a deep breath, Suki."

"Okay..." Natsuki sniffles before letting Akito go. "I'm really so-"

"Natsuki. It's fine, I promise." Akito chuckles as he smiles at his short girlfriend.

"Promise?" Natsuki takes a page from Sayori's book and gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." Akito smiles softly. "Now, can I have my sarcastic, sassy, egotistical, and overall cute girlfriend back?"

"I'm...not cute." Natsuki giggles as she tries to do her cocky side, but fails.

"Is this going to be a common thing?" Akito asks, worried.

"No...just expect the rare days where I'm gonna be as sweet to you as humanly possible." Natsuki jokes...maybe. "Can I have one more hug before class?"

"Of course. I just might love today if this is how today will go." Akito chuckles as he hugs Natsuki, who holds him like she is afraid to lose him.

 **Lunch**

The Literature Club is sat at their table. The one thing that is shocking every member is that, while she eats, Natsuki is hold Akito's arm tightly.

"I think you might cut off circulation." Akito jokes.

"Kitty, I think ya have a leach on your arm. Righ'...there." Leo points directly at Natsuki, who is calmly and happily eating.

"She...has a lot on her mind." Akito replies with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry..." Natsuki whispers.

"Suki, I've already said I'm not mad. Everything is fine, sweetheart." Akito whispers back.

"Promise?" Natsuki looks up at him with her pretty pink eyes.

"Promise." Akito whispers once more. Natsuki slowly lets go of his arm and he stretches it out.

"Can we go outside and talk?" Natsuki mutters. Akito nods and the two go outside.

"Fine! I didn't wanna talk to either of ya anyways!" Leo dramatically yells, getting the rest of the club to laugh.

 **Outside**

The two sit outside on the steps. "I'm sorry. You know I don't like being this...emotional and needy." Natsuki sighs as she rests her head on Akito's shoulder.

"I know, Suki. What caused you to be like this?" Akito asks as he lowers his head gently onto hers.

"I was just thinking about you and me yesterday evening. I realized how awful I can be to you at times. Hell, my main nickname for you is an insult. This led me to remember that day...that awful day." Natsuki sits up straight and shakes her head as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"That day was awful, yes, but you aren't. Yes, you call me dummy a lot, but that's one of the many things I love about you. I love your sarcasm, I love seeing that soft side that usually only I get to see, I love..." Akito cuts himself off.

"What?" Natsuki looks over at him, a second tear halfway down her face. Instead of saying something, Akito simply leans forward and kisses her forehead. He hugs her into him.

"Everything will be okay. In fact, it will be better when you start acting normal." Akito says, getting a giggle from Natsuki.

"I'll probably be back to normal by the end of school. We have history next and that class drives me batty." Natsuki giggles.

"It makes you...Batsuki." Akito jokes, causing Natsuki to glare.

"Scratch that, the Queen Of Humbleness is back, dummy." Natsuki rolls her eyes. "I hate puns so much."

"That's not very...pun." Akito makes another pun, causing Natsuki to groan and lay backwards.

"Please...end my suffering." Natsuki jokingly begs to the sky.

"Never, Suki." Akito grins.

"I swear to god, Aki." Natsuki giggles.

 **After School**

In the Literature Club, everyone is finishing up on their insults as Monika and Ikki are working on the brackets, whenever they aren't whispering sweet, sweet nothings to one another.

"Oooooookay everyone!" Monika gets everyone's attention. "The brackets for the insult tournament are as follows" Monika yells.

"Natsuki Izumi vs Sayori Mori" Monika announces first.

"Easy win!" Natsuki proudly boasts.

"I think I will easily beat you, Natsuki. Thanks for agreeing." Sayori jokes, getting a laugh.

"Monika Schmidt vs Yuri Akiyama." Ikki announces.

"I love you, my favorite goth child!" Monika exclaims.

"No comment." Yuri calmly states.

"Akito Sato vs Ikki Ozaki" Monika informs.

"Kitty, is it okay if I bully you again?" Ikki jokes.

"Izzy, you've grown into a softy." Akito laughs.

"Tamiko Himura vs Leo Price" Ikki announces the final match.

"Welp, sorry Tamiko. Ya really lost the draw." Leo shrugs confidently states.

"You put the entertaining in cockney." Tamiko replies calmly.

"I'M NOT COCKNEY!" Leo exclaims dramatically.

"This Friday, we will crown the first King or Queen of Insults!" Monika yells happily. "But remember- This is just for fun! No going for the jugular."

"Unless it comes down to me and _Nattie_." Leo playfully glares at Natsuki.

"Leo, I'm gonna ask that you throw it so that I can insult your dummy of a 'brother'" Natsuki does air quotes before pointing at Akito.

"Ya couldn't insult Kitty if ya life depended on it!" Leo yells with a smirk on his face.

 **That Night**

As Akito lies down for bed, his eyes land on the note from his father. Does he want to see him? I mean, Akito misses him, but does he want to see him after so long?

Then, his eyes drift to the unopened letter from Natsuki. Did Natsuki forget she gave it to him? Should he open it? No, she would probably find out somehow. Just be patient.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!**

 **-Equinox**

 **-** **̶̩̝̰̯͇̲̼͙͔̺̃̎͋̓̀̽̊̓̈͑͂͠͝** **Ė̴** **̗͇̳̹͉̈́̓̿́̈́̅͒́́̍͊̉͠** **c̴** **̩̩͑̀** **l** **̵̛̠̲͍̾̇͗̋̿̓̚̚͘͝͝** **ips** **̶̢̙͇̠̙̟͙̠͕̅̍̈́** **e̴** **̡̡̛̦͖͔̰̫̭̑̆͛̒̋̕͜**


	17. Insults and Glitter

**Friday Morning**

Thursday was an uneventful day. Natsuki was back to normal and everyone was too busy finishing up for the insult tournament to do anything dramatic. However, Friday became a day of war. Everyone in the club was cautious with one another, outside of each couple.

Akito wakes up and gets dressed before hearing his phone go off- A call. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Akito answers.

"Where the hell are you?" Natsuki replies.

"I just woke up." Akito yawns.

"Get here. Now." Natsuki commands before hanging up.

" _Good morning, Akito. How was your sleep?_ " Akito playfully mocks as he gets dressed.

 **School**

Akito arrives at the school, seeing Sayori was already there. The rest of the club is setting up an area for after school. Akito approaches his club mates.

"Where's Suki?" Akito asks everyone.

"She went to put the cupcakes in her locker." Monika replies off the cuff. "Help Leo and Ikki tie the banner to the trees." Monika points towards two trees, where Leo and Ikki stand with a ladder and a purple banner.

Akito walks over, still tired. "What took ya so long, Kitty?" Leo questions with a smirk as he throws the banner at Akito.

"Sleep." Akito scoffs before catching the banner. "Didn't realize that we were doing this."

"Leo said he would text..." Ikki starts out before slowly turning to Leo, "you."

"Oops." Leo calmly shrugs.

"Why do you pick now to goof me." Akito sighs as he rubs his temples.

"Remember when ya signed me up for this cult?" Leo raises an eyebrow with his patented smirk.

"It's a club, but yes." Akito nods as he continues to rub his temples.

"Think of this as jus' desserts." Leo chuckles before Akito playfully punches him in the arm.

"Let's get this banner up." Akito says, unraveling the banner in his hands.

 _ **Several Minutes Later**_

"A little to the right!" Monika yells as the girls watch the three men trying to hang up the banner _juuuuuust_ right.

"I'm gonna put ya to the righ'..." Leo mumbles under his breath.

"Honey dearest, we are doing our best." Ikki replies as he stands on the ladder. Akito and Leo are both standing on one of the trees, having climbed up slightly.

"Oh god, what are they doing?" Natsuki asks as she returns from her locker. "Akito, if you fall, I'm gonna laugh."

"What if I fall?" Leo asks with a smirk.

"I will kick you to add to the pain." Natsuki sarcastically replies.

"I'm sure, _Nattie_. Ya may kick me, but ya would rush over in a heartbeat if Kitty got hurt." Leo chuckles as Natsuki glares.

"I would not." Natsuki crosses her arms. Leo suddenly grabs Akito by the arm and pushes, not enough to push Akito out of the tree, but enough to almost do so. Natsuki nearly rushes over, but stops herself at the last second.

"Called it." Leo chuckles again before Akito pushes him out of the tree. "Oh fuck!" Leo yells as he hits the ground.

"How's the ground, Cleo?" Akito asks, now sitting on the branch.

"Comfy. The view from down 'ere is proper lovely." Leo groans, sitting up. "I just love the way the sun glistens off ya skin, Kitty." Leo jokes.

"Stop." Akito replies, trying not to laugh. "You deserved that, you know."

"Yeah yeah, I should mind my p's and q's." Leo stands up and stretches before climbing back up to help finish hanging the banner. Once they are done, Akito walks over to Natsuki.

"You made cupcakes?" Akito asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Natsuki replies, "why?"

"You could've come over and we could've made them together. Y'know, bonding time." Akito shrugs calmly.

"Pft, don't get all mushy and emotional on me." Natsuki rolls her eyes with a slight grin. She gently takes him by the wrist and leads him away from the group. "Did you decide what you wanted to do about your dad?" Natsuki asks, looking Akito in the eyes.

"I think I'll go visit him for a week or so." Akito nods nervously.

"Are you okay with that?" Natsuki whispers, showing her caring side.

"Yeah. I miss him and I would enjoy seeing him again." Akito nods again, this time with slightly more confidence.

"Okay, Aki. I just wanted to check with you and make sure everything was fine and dandy." Natsuki smiles softly at Akito before pushing her fist against his chest. "Come on, let's get to class."

 **After School**

A majority of the students are gathered around the makeshift stage, eating Natsuki's cupcakes and making predictions on who will win.

Natsuki and Sayori go up first. Monika gets a mic. "Okay, each person will get three insults. They will go back and forth until they have said all three. Then, the crowd will decide who wins based on how loud they cheer." Monika informs as she stands between the two. "Shake hands please." Monika asks before Natsuki and Sayori shake hands.

Monika hands the mic to Natsuki. "Sayori, you are the reason why parents hate their kids eating sugar." Natsuki states, getting a good reaction from the crowd. She hands Sayori the mic.

"Uhh... you are cute." Sayori giggles. Monika walks over and hugs Sayori while the crowd lets out a unanimous sigh.

"Okay Sayori, let's get you a cupcake." Monika lets out a sigh as she leads an excited (and hungry) Sayori off the stage.

The rest of the tournament goes significantly better. It comes down to Natsuki vs Yuri and Leo vs Akito.

Natsuki and Yuri stand on the stage as Monika explains the rules again before the two shake hands. Monika hands Natsuki the mic.

"Yuri, are you ever planning on adding more to your personality than just edgy middle schooler?" Natsuki asks, getting cheers from the crowd before handing the mic to Yuri.

"Natsuki..." Yuri takes a deep breath, nervous, "You are so short that when it rains outside, it's like an ocean for you." Yuri states, getting an equal amount of cheers from the crowd.

"You're boring, plain as paper. I'm not insulting you, I'm making you sound more interesting than you actually are." Natsuki smirks as the crowd cheers.

"It's kinda cool when you start thinking, Natsuki, like when someone does something they have never done before." Yuri replies calmly to cheers.

"You are an oxygen thief! I know we have a lot of it, but you sure are good at stealing it so you can say something with sass faker than your chest." Natsuki grins as the crowd explodes with cheers. She hands the mic back to Yuri, who is speechless.

"I...I can't top that." Yuri surprisingly smiles slightly. The two girls hug, despite having just insulted one another.

"Natsuki wins! She will go onto the finals!" Monika announces as the two girls leave while Leo and Akito get on stage. Monika announces the rules again before Akito and Leo bump fists.

Leo gets the mic first. "Kitty, if you are plannin' to be two faced at any point in ya life, just make sure one of 'em is pretty. You 'ave one face righ' now and I just want to hurl." Leo states, getting a big cheer from the crowd.

"Cleopatra, just looking at you reminds me of why the gene pool needs a lifeguard." Akito replies, getting a loud cheer from the crowd and a laugh from Leo.

"Have ya been shoppin' recently? Why didn't ya get a life while ya were out?" Leo smirks.

"If you spoke your mind, you would be speechless." Akito shrugs.

"Wipe ya mouth, Kitty. I see a bit of bullshite around the corners." Leo calmly informs, "Oh wait, that's just a common thing with ya, isn't it?"

"We can always tell when your lying, Cleopatra. See, when you do, your mouth moves." Akito states. The two turn towards the crowd after bumping fists again.

"Leo Price!" Monika points at Leo, who gets deafening cheers. "Akito Sato!" Monika points at Akito, who gets slightly less cheers. "Leo Price is your winner! The finals will be longtime rivals- Natsuki Izumi vs Leo Price!" Monika informs to a huge cheer.

Natsuki walks onto the stage as Akito walks past her. "Good luck, Suki." Akito whispers.

"You suck." Natsuki jokes before approaching Leo. As Monika explains the rules, the two glare at one another, filled with pride. Leo spits in his hand and offers it, but Natsuki merely flips him off instead.

Leo gets the mic first. " _Nattie_ , did ya need a license to be legally allowed to be tha' ugly?" Leo asks, getting cheers.

"Leo, your mind is on vacation 24/7, but your mouth somehow works overtime! The worst part is that it's doing it's job poorly!" Natsuki exclaims, getting cheers as well.

"Sorry what?" Leo pretends he wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, I'm busy righ' now. Can I ignore ya annoying voice some otha time?"

"They say that opposites attract and I agree! Sayori is beautiful, smart, _and_ funny." Natsuki compliments Sayori while insulting Leo.

" _Nattie_ , you 'ave diarrhea of the mouth and constipation of the ideas." Leo smirks proudly.

"You know, Leo, some babies were dropped on their head and that explains why they grow up a little...off. You, on the other hand, were chucked at a wall and thrown out of a window. That is the only way I can see you being this dumb, yet still way too confident about your personality and appearance." Natsuki drops the mic as the crowd explodes. Monika picks the mic back up.

"Natsuki Izumi!" Monika points at Natsuki, who gets a roar of applause. "Leo Price!" Monika points at Leo, who's cheers are ever so slightly quieter. "Natsuki Izumi is your Queen Of Insults!" Monika yells before Natsuki snatches the mic.

"You know what you Brits say, Leo- Long live the Queen." Natsuki smirks proudly as everyone applauds. Leo gives Natsuki a one armed hug and whispers a congratulations before they walk off the stage.

As Natsuki and Akito walk away from the stage, Akito has trouble holding in his laughter. "Jeez, you know how to verbally murder someone!" Akito laughs. "I'm glad I didn't have to face you!"

"I'm glad to. I would never want to break down the confidence of my boo." Natsuki gives him a side smirk.

"My heart, it flutters." Akito jokes.

"Don't get used to it, dummy." Natsuki scoffs before playfully bumping into Akito. Akito bumps back into her as they walk beside each other.

"I will end you." Natsuki giggles as she bumps into him again.

"Oh, I'm sure." Akito laughs as he responds with another gentle push of his own.

"Fine." Natsuki walks away as Akito stops, confused. Natsuki suddenly charges at him, trying to push him over, only for Akito to scoop her up bridal style. "Put me down!" Natsuki yells in between laughs as Akito continues walking.

"Wow, not even a please. What if my hands were to, I don't know, slip?" Akito pretends to almost drop her, causing her to wrap her hands around his neck.

"I will pull you down with me." Natsuki raises her eyebrows as she smirks at him. As Akito scoffs and continues to carry her and walk, she gently kisses his cheek, causing him to blush. "May I please walk now?" Natsuki asks sweetly.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Akito mutters as he sets her down before rubbing his cheek.

"Ah, for good measures." Natsuki shrugs before playfully slapping Akito on the other cheek. This causes Akito to laugh as Natsuki smiles at him. "Well, I should be getting home. My papa will want me home soon." Natsuki's smile fades.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Akito asks and Natsuki gets a nervous look on her face.

"No, Aki. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Natsuki informs sadly before hugging Akito. "See ya later, dummy."

"Talk to you later, Suki." Akito rubs her back as they hug before they walk their separate ways.

 **A/N: Unfortunately, I have to do yet another time skip. This time, we will be a few days before Halloween (Hey, Americanizing again! Yay!). Anyways, you think this chapter is over? NOPE! Let's continue!**

What Natsuki and Akito didn't know is that during the Insult Tournament, Daisuke and his goons not only stole Yuri's backpack, but emptied it. They threw her backpack up a tree before dumping her stuff in a river. Yuri and Tamiko spent an hour trying to salvage what they could and another hour was spent with Tamiko comforting Yuri. Over the past few weeks, Daisuke and his boys have acted like they had nothing to do with it, which almost led to Leo getting suspended. He tried to attack Daisuke, but luckily Akito and Ikki pulled him away before he could.

However, that doesn't mean Leo is letting this go...

 **School; Tuesday (October 29)**

"Are you serious?!" Akito exclaims from shock at what his best friend has suggested.

"Okay, but..." Leo raises a finger, "Daisuke is havin' a party Halloween Night. All we 'ave to do is get some toilet paper and eggs." Leo smirks.

"Are you sure you can restrain to just that?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can avoid beatin' the life outta them." Leo reluctantly sighs.

"...fine. You can stay at my house that night so that we can just 'escape' to there." Akito informs.

"Sounds good to me." Leo nods before walking away to find Sayori as Natsuki approaches.

"Hey Aki. What was that about?" Natsuki asks as she approaches.

"Oh, Leo and I are having a sleepover on Thursday." Akito replies, withholding some important information.

"For Halloween? Just don't get into any trouble. I would rather see you in one piece on Friday." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"No promises." Akito jokes. Natsuki playfully punches him in the arm. "I should be getting a reply from my dad within the next few days."

"Hopefully he gets a phone so that this letter thing can stop." Natsuki replies.

"I agree. I don't really like writing letters." Akito nods in agreement. They walk over and stand against the wall of the school.

"So, what are we gonna do about Daisuke?" Natsuki asks, serious.

"What do you mean?" Akito looks over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, Yuri and I may not be the best of friends, but she is still my friend and I refuse to watch her get picked on so harshly by these assholes." Natsuki growls.

"What do you want to do?" Akito asks as he scoots halfway down the wall, now standing at Natsuki's height. He feels Natsuki rest her head on his shoulder.

"Depends on how much trouble I want to get in." Natsuki mutters.

"Please don't get in trouble." Akito sighs.

"Then, I have this." Natsuki drops down to her knees and grabs her backpack, pulling out a container of glitter.

"Why do you have so much glitter?" Akito asks as he kneels down beside her.

"Do you know how annoying glitter is? Especially for jocks like them?" Natsuki smirks. "All I need to do is dump this in Daisuke's backpack."

"I take back any time I've ever said you weren't evil." Akito chuckles.

"You better or else I'm pouring this glitter on you." Natsuki grins. "Alright, I'm gonna go to class. I'll see you at lunch, Aki."

 **Lunch**

Oh, this will be great. Natsuki told the group what she did and, obviously, Daisuke hasn't opened his backpack up, but he has thrown it a couple times, really mixing up everything inside with several pounds of glitter.

Soon, Leo grows impatient. "Oi Daisuke! Ya have a present in ya bag!" Leo yells as he stands up from the table. Everyone watches as Daisuke not only opens his bag, but starts pulling stuff out of it, looking for the 'present', inadvertently covering himself in glitter. When he notices, he is oddly enraged. The club was expecting him to be annoyed, but enraged? He storms over to their table, glitter covering him.

"Who the hell did this?!" Daisuke asks as he slams his hand on the table. Natsuki is about to cockily stand up, but Akito grabs her wrist before he stands up.

"I thought it would brighten your mood." Akito calmly states, lying on Natsuki's behalf. Daisuke steps forward, but so does Leo.

"Migh' wanna step back, booboo." Leo warns as Daisuke approaches.

"I'll deal with you later." Daisuke aims a glare at Akito before walking back to his table, trying to wipe the glitter off of him.

"Ooo, Kitty has a date. Sorry, _Nattie_." Leo chuckles.

"You didn't have to stand up for me, Akito. I could've taken him." Natsuki brags.

"You and Cleo are way too cocky." Akito scoffs before sitting back down.

"Yeah, but I'm actually really great, unlike Leo." Natsuki smirks proudly.

"Whatever ya say, _Nattie_." Leo rolls his eyes with a cocky grin on his face.

 **After School**

Everyone from the club is hanging out in the clubroom. Monika has already announced that they will start their next project after Christmas, so everyone is taking 100% full advantage of this free time. Yuri is helping Tamiko, Leo, and Sayori with their math homework, while Monika and Ikki are being all lovey-dovey with one another. That leaves Akito and Natsuki, who are using this chance to get back to reading _Parfait Girls_.

Akito is reading along with her, but he seems preoccupied by something else. "Akito?" Natsuki nudges him.

"Yes? Did you say something?" Akito snaps out of it and looks over at Natsuki.

"Yes. I asked if you enjoyed this volume." Natsuki raises an unamused eyebrow.

"Oh...yeah." Akito thinks for a second before nodding. Natsuki narrows her eyes like she is trying to figure something out.

"You doing okay, Aki?" Natsuki asks, eyes still narrowed.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." Akito nods again as he bites his lip.

"Talk to me." Natsuki scoots closer and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's not important." Akito chuckles and shakes his head softly.

"Is it about your dad?" Natsuki straightens up and looks into Akito's eyes.

"No."

"Leo?"

"No."

"Me?" Natsuki scrunches up her face, confused.

"Sorta." Akito lets out a sigh before he feels Natsuki gently lace her fingers with his.

"Talk to me." She whispers, smiling softly.

"It's not important at the moment. But when it is, you will be the first to know." Akito smiles back.

"I better be. It would be awkward otherwise." Natsuki rolls her eyes. "You are such a dummy."

 **That Night**

Akito lays in bed, thinking to himself. Not only is he already on Daisuke's bad side for taking the blame for the glitter bomb, but he is also helping Leo egg Daisuke's house on Halloween.

Speaking of the glitter bomb, Akito wants...well...he wants to introduce Natsuki to his dad. But how do you go about asking someone like Natsuki a delicate question like that? Ah well, Akito will figure out someway...he hopes.

 **A/N: OOF WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! Halloween looks like it will go totally well with absolutely no surprises or tricks! Anyways, see you all next time!**

 **-Equinox**


	18. Donut Do That

**Wednesday Morning**

Akito falls out of bed. He stayed up late at night, trying to figure out how to ask Natsuki, destroyer of egos, to spend Christmas with him so she can meet his dad. The same Natsuki who was crowned Queen Of Insults and has defended that title several times already against any and all challengers. The same Natsuki who- okay, maybe he is overthinking this a bit.

But then again, she has a family of her own! She is probably busy with her dad. He doesn't want to pull her away from her family. That would make him a terrible boyfriend. Not that it changes much, he's already a terrible-

His phone goes off, snapping him out of his trance. He realizes that his hands are pale from gripping his sheets, so he lets go and takes a deep breath. He grabs his phone and sees a text message.

 _Hey, random question- You didn't tell Nattie about our plans, did you?_

-Leo

 _No. I lied and said that we were just having a sleepover._

-Akito

Akito feels bad about lying to her, even if it was over something that small. It doesn't help that he told her not to be too malicious with her revenge.

 _Good. I told Sayori the same thing. If they found out what we were really doing, they'd either want to help (Nattie) or want us to stop (maybe both?)._

-Leo

Akito sets his phone on his bed and goes to the bathroom sink, splashing some cold water onto his face. "Natsuki wouldn't be angry if she found out you lied." Akito tells his reflection. "It will be okay. This isn't even a big deal. It's just one small lie."

 **School**

Akito and Sayori arrive at the school and, like usual, Monika has a coffee waiting for Sayori. Leo rushes over to Akito with a big grin on his face.

"Tomorrow, we fuck up Daisuke's house! I migh' just burst from my skin from proper joy!" Leo cackles.

"Between you and Natsuki, I'm surrounded by super villains. What the hell is my life?" Akito deadpans.

"I'm not a super villain. I'm more like...John Constantine. I'm not really a villain, just kinda an anti-hero." Leo smirks confidently.

"And Natsuki?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Ya know the box ghost from Danny Phantom?" Leo replies, getting a laugh from Akito. "Speak of the devil..." Leo mutters as Natsuki begins to walk over.

"Why are you laughing so hard?" Natsuki looks at Akito with a confused raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to know!" Akito exclaims between laughs.

"Whatever, dummy." Natsuki shrugs nonchalantly. "I might have another plot against Daisuke."

"Beware." Leo mutters, causing Akito to lose it. He is rolling on the ground, laughing, as Natsuki is very, very confused.

"What. The. Hell." Natsuki narrows her eyes at her boyfriend and Leo.

"Just a little joke." Akito says as he stands up and wipes tears from his eyes. "Anyways, the glitter wasn't enough for you?"

"He threw Yuri's books and other school supplies into the river. Of course glitter isn't enough." Natsuki shakes her head. "I made these last night." Natsuki opens her backpack and pulls out a container of donuts.

"Donuts?" Akito and Leo both respond, confused.

"With mayo inside them." Natsuki smirks proudly.

"Kitty, ya migh' wanna be good to her. I know ya hate mayo." Leo nudges Akito, who nods in response.

"I'll keep that in mind." Natsuki winks at Akito. "I set this at their lunch table before they get there. If all goes according to plan, they will eat them and meet a disgusting taste combination." Natsuki rubs her hands together like the villain she is.

"Beware." Leo restates, causing Akito to break out laughing again.

"What the hell is so funny?" Natsuki exclaims, annoyed. Her left eye twitches as Akito continues laughing.

"Akito said that we're both super villains. I said I'm more like John Constantine." Leo explains.

"Okay?" Natsuki scrunches up her face, still confused.

"I said ya were the box ghost from Danny Phantom." Leo states before Natsuki punches him in the arm.

"I'm way too badass to be the box ghost." Natsuki rolls her eyes.

"Yes, when I think of a short, pink 'aired girl that loves bakin' and wearin' pretty colors and writin' lovey dovey poems, I think badass." Leo mocks, getting another punch in the arm from Natsuki. "Stop punching me!"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Okay kids!" Akito steps in between them. "Let's not kill each other."

"But Da, she started it!" Leo jokes as he points at Natsuki.

"What a bitch." Natsuki rolls her eyes at Leo.

"DA! SHE CALLED ME THE B WORD!" Leo exclaims, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to class." Akito shakes his head with a sigh and walks away.

 **Lunch**

Somehow, someway, Daisuke and his goons were dumb enough to fall for Natsuki's trick. They dug right into the donuts and almost immediately started gagging.

Natsuki loses it. Leo loses it. Everyone else is trying to remain calm in hopes that Daisuke doesn't put two and two together. Unfortunately, Natsuki's and Leo's laughter _really_ gives it away. Daisuke and his boys storm over and, once again, Akito takes the blame. Natsuki tries to stop him, feeling ever so slightly bad about it, but Akito calmly shrugs her off.

"Sorry about that, Daisuke. Could've sworn I put Bavarian Cream in there." Akito jokes before Daisuke grabs him by the collar of the shirt and lifts Akito in the air.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat your face in." Daisuke growls before Leo pulls Akito down and pushes Daisuke away.

"Because if ya try, I'll mess ya up so bad that ya won't be able to tell the difference between ya arse and ya face." Leo threatens.

"When Leo isn't around, you are dead meat." Daisuke warns Akito before storming off.

Natsuki stands up and grabs Akito by the wrist before pulling him close. "You are going to get hurt, dummy." Natsuki hisses.

"Better than you getting yelled at." Akito shrugs.

"You are so dumb." Natsuki sighs before smiling at Akito.

"Have you gotten your revenge yet?" Akito asks.

"Yeah, the donuts made everything feel better." Natsuki nods.

 **After School**

Akito gets home and checks the mail...another letter from his dad. Akito goes inside and sits down on the couch, staring at the letter. After a deep breath, he opens it. Inside...is a phone number. Akito's heart starts racing as he begins to type the number into his phone. He takes one last deep breath before calling. After a few rings...

"Hello?" A deep voice answers.

"...Hey dad." Akito replies, nervous.

"Akito! I see you got my letter! How have you been lately?" Kota exclaims, overjoyed.

"I...I've been good, dad. How have you been?" Akito stutters, slightly overwhelmed with nerves.

"I've been great! Chika and Eiko have been working on making the house presentable for your visit. Eiko has been working on organizing the guest bedroom so you can sleep in there." Kota informs, mentioning what Akito's step mom and half sister have been doing.

"Dad, I'm not coming for another month and a half." Akito can't help but chuckle.

"Well, I know...but I'm really excited to see you again, son." Kota chuckles as well. "So, how's your girlfriend been? Narumi? Natsumi?"

"Natsuki," Akito chuckles again, "She's been good. Now that you bring her up, I have a question. If it is alright with her family, can she come and spend Christmas with us?"

"Well..." Kota thinks for a moment, "As long as you two aren't sharing a bedroom, it's fine with me."

"Thanks dad. Now I just need to build the confidence to ask her." Akito lets out an exhale.

"Why? Shouldn't you be able to just talk to her, or has dating changed?" Kota asks, confused.

"As much as I care about Natsuki, she is a destroyer. She is a verbal murderer and, if I don't word it just right, she might kill me. She has a habit of misunderstanding things." Akito informs before letting out a chuckle.

"So she scares you?"

"Yeah, I think that's an accurate statement." Akito laughs. "She still makes my heart beat out of my chest and lights my world on fire. She is truly one of a kind."

"Well, I'm sure if you like her, I will too." Kota replies calmly.

 **A/N: Big Prank next chapter! Hope everyone is prepared! It should be...egg-citing!**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **-Equinox**


	19. Pacifist Route

**Thursday Morning**

Tonight's the night. Leo and Akito get revenged for Yuri. Sean Price called both out of school so they can get prepared. Sean knew the details and was all for it, as long as Olivia didn't find out. However, Natsuki still doesn't know and she definitely wasn't happy about Akito missing school.

 _I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE SICK?! WHAT IF I MISS YOU?!_

-Natsuki

Akito chuckles as he waits for Leo to arrive at his house.

 _So you're saying that you miss me?_

-Akito

 _...shut up, dummy._

-Natsuki

Akito smiles at his phone before he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and lets Leo inside. Leo has several cartons of eggs and a twelve pack of toilet paper, along with...a baseball bat.

"Why do you need that?" Akito asks, snatching the bat away from Leo.

"...Self Defense?" Leo replies like he is trying to convince Akito.

"No." Akito deadpans before setting the bat against the wall. "No violence."

"What about-"

"The house doesn't count." Akito interrupts. Leo opens his mouth to say something. "Yes, you can throw eggs at Daisuke."

"The bat would still be better." Leo groans as he sits on the couch. "So, _Nattie_ mad?"

"About me staying home? Yeah. She'll probably be madder if she finds out why." Akito sits beside his best friend.

"Why's that?" Leo scrunches up his face in confusion.

"Because...I told her not to be too malicious with her pranks, yet here we are, ready to egg and tp his house." Akito sighs.

"Is it really that malicious though?" Leo raises a confident eyebrow with a matching smirk.

"Yes. We are literally throwing things at his home." Akito nods before rubbing his temples. "Anyways, I've decided that I'm gonna ask her to spend Christmas with me and my dad."

"Oh...really?" Leo replies, shocked. "Well, as much as I like to pick and tease, I hope she says yes."

"Thanks Leo." Akito chuckles.

"She's still an arse." Leo smirks.

"And welcome back, Leo." Akito slaps Leo on the back. "I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Why's tat?" Leo sits back and asks, concerned.

"I don't know. I just feel like Natsuki will find out and that she will be mad." Akito nervously scratches his shoulder. "I'm sure it's just nerves."

"Alrigh'... Do ya still wanna go through with it?" Leo places a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"...Yeah, brother. I'll be fine." Akito takes a deep breath and nods once. Akito runs a hand through his long hair before letting out another deep breath.

"Alrigh'. Let's go get somethin' to eat, yeah?" Leo slaps Akito on the back before grabbing his keys.

 **McDonald's**

Akito and Leo are sat in a booth towards the back of a restaurant. Both have a burger and fries.

"Dude, I love Mickey D's chips." Leo chuckles as he eats another fry.

"We both know that those aren't chips, Leo." Akito scoffs.

"Sorry that ya country is backwards. These are chips." Leo smirks. "How are you and Natsuki?" Leo asks.

"Wow...you actually used her name." Akito feigns shock.

"Oh ha ha." Leo mockingly laughs.

"I...wow this is awkward to say out loud...I think I love her." Akito informs, causing Leo to choke on a fry. After a few moments, Leo speaks up.

"Jesus, dude, you are really sappy. You've dated her for a few weeks." Leo responds, shocked.

"In my defense, you feel the same way about Sayori." Akito chuckles.

"I- Well-" Leo keeps cutting himself off. "Okay, but I've known 'er for years. You've dated _Nattie_ for a few weeks, maybe a month and a half, tops."

"Quality over quantity?"

"...fine. Why do ya think ya love her?" Leo sits back and listens.

"I can't describe it. I feel so...warm when she is around. So...safe. She makes me feel like I could climb to the tallest building and jump off, but instead of falling, I would fly." Akito smiles softly.

"Can we test this theory?" Leo jokes. Akito scoffs as he playfully pushes Leo.

"I think about her when I wake up and when I go to sleep. I'm scared that I will lose her even through this tiny lie." Akito lets out a sigh.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend sayin' it yet, but I would say ya have been bitten by the love bug." Leo nods in agreement. "Give it time before you say it, though. Who knows how Natsuki will react."

"You're right. Thanks Leo. I don't know what I would do without you." Akito chuckles.

"Probably be dead. I'm basically your conscience." Leo jokes.

"I need a better one." Akito responds with a smirk, causing Leo to start laughing.

"Oh ya fuckin' dick!" Leo laughs as people turn towards them, annoyed.

"Sorry folks! He's a wildcard!" Akito smiles at the people.

"I'm an absolute madman." Leo raises his fists.

 **Later That Day**

While the sky hasn't begun to turn dark, Akito and Leo are beginning to get ready for the prank. They are stocking severals cartons of eggs in one backpack, while filling a second with rolls of toilet paper. Suddenly, a surprising fear appears...

 _I'm on my way over._

-Natsuki

"FUCK!" Akito screams as he drops his phone, startling Leo.

"What the 'ell are ya screamin' about?" Leo yells back, annoyed.

"Natsuki is coming over!" Akito informs, pale. Leo goes pale as well.

"I'm guessin' no isn't an answer?" Leo sighs.

"I'm afraid of what her reaction would be if I said no." Akito shakes his head.

"Look...just..." Leo thinks for a moment before continuing, "ask 'er when she'll be here. When she is almost 'ere, I will hide."

"Why?" Akito furrows his eyebrows, confused.

"Because you said ya were sick! Don't ya think she'll find it righ' suspicious if she sees me 'ere?" Leo punches Akito in the arm.

"That's right... I'll text her." Akito lets out a deep breath before picking up his phone.

 _Sounds good! When will you be here?_

-Akito

The two spend a minute of standing in silent tension. Finally, Akito's phone goes off.

 _I just got to your neighborhood. Be there in about...five minutes, maybe? If that?_

-Natsuki

Both men begin to panic. They are running all over the house, trying to find a safe place for Leo and the backpacks to hide. They finally decide on Leo going down into the base-

"Absolutely not!" Leo grabs the door hinges of the basement door.

"Do you want Natsuki to kill us both?!" Akito tries to push Leo down the stairs.

"I've seen horror movies! The basement is the least safe place, especially on HALLOWEEN!" Leo shakes his head as he holds on for dear life.

"Stop being a baby and go down there! I promise nothing will attack you!" Akito yells and finally, Leo lets go.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm hauntin' the fuck outta ya." Leo warns before nervously carrying the backpacks downstairs. Akito shuts the door before grabbing his phone and rushing upstairs as fast as possible. He throws off his clothes and quickly puts on a pair of pajama pants before diving under the covers of his bed. His phone goes off.

 _I'm here._

-Natsuki

 _Come in. I'm upstairs. Room at the end of the hall on the left side._

-Akito

The house is silent as Akito takes several deep breaths before he hears the front door open. "Jeez, that would be terrifying under any normal circumstance..." Akito mutters under his breath before he hears light feet walk up the stairs and approach his room. His door opens and, after a moment, Natsuki's head pops through.

"Hey, Aki." She smiles sweetly. "How are you feeling?" She enters the room slowly and kneels down beside his bed.

"Much better. I've been napping most of the day." Akito lies.

"That's good. Why was your door unlocked?" Natsuki cocks her head to the side.

"Oh, uh, Leo was here earlier. His mom made me some chicken noodle soup." Akito lies...again.

"Well, that was nice of her. Where was he today?" Natsuki now asks as Akito begins to feel more and more nervous.

"He had to help his dad around the house." Akito lies like the lying liar that he is slowly, and nervously, becoming. "He lives on a farm, y'know. Well, it's not really a farm, because it has no animals, but it has a lot of land and his dad likes to grow food every few months."

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Natsuki nods once. "Well, I won't be here long. My papa wants me home before it starts getting dark. I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm glad you did. It really made my day." Akito smiles at his tiny girlfriend.

"Happy Halloween, Akito." Natsuki smiles sweetly at him.

"Happy Halloween, Suki." Akito replies with a sweet smile of his own. Natsuki stands up and kisses his forehead before taking her leave as Akito blushes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, okay dummy?" Natsuki says with a smirk before leaving. After a few minutes, Leo comes upstairs.

"Did you see any ghosts? Demons? Monsters?" Akito mocks as he changes from his pajamas to black jeans and a black shirt.

"Oh ha ha ha." Leo rolls his eyes before putting on black sweat pants and a black hoodie. "Once it gets dark, we will be invisible."

"More or less, yeah." Akito nods in agreement. They sit around for thirty minutes, making small talk as the sky darkens.

"Time to go, brotha." Leo informs before throwing the TP Backpack over his shoulder. Akito grabs and gently puts the eggs backpack on his back. They walk downstairs and Leo looks at the baseball bat beside the door.

"No." Akito points a scolding finger at Leo.

"Killjoy." Leo groans before Akito and Leo leave the house. They stay in the shadows, just in case any of their friends are out and about, no matter how unlikely that would be. Soon, they come to a big house with lights flashing inside and several cars parked in front of it. They stand in front of the house and start unloading their supplies before Leo, the brave man that he is, walks up and knocks on the door before rushing back to Akito. Daisuke answers the door, laughing at something someone said, only to be hit square in the face by an egg. Before he can respond, Akito and Leo are already throwing eggs and TP at him and his home. They both come down to one egg each, both deciding to throw them directly at Daisuke again, hitting him in the forehead. Akito and Leo quickly grab their backpacks before running away as Daisuke rushes into the house to grab Hachiro and Kentaro. The three look around before spotting Akito and Leo. They nod at each other before following.

 **Akito's House**

Akito and Leo rush into the house and take several deep breaths before they break out laughing.

"We got him!" Akito laughs proudly.

"Square in his dumb face!" Leo smirks as he laughs. "Couldn't of done it with ya, brotha." Leo grabs Akito and hugs him quickly before seeing Daisuke and his boys approach the house. "Oh, we 'ave guests."

"Fuck." Akito mutters.

"Time for vio-"

"No, I will handle this, Leo." Akito stops Leo from grabbing the bat. "I'll apologize and we can end this peacefully."

"Mate, those prats aren't gonna listen." Leo shakes his head.

"Trust me, Leo. I've got this." Akito chuckles before exiting the house. Daisuke and his goons stop at the end of Akito's driveway. Akito approaches them. "Hey guys, how's the party?"

"You egged my house." Daisuke grits his teeth.

"Just a harmless prank. Look, if it means anything, we're sorry and it won't happen again. I promise." Akito smiles genuinely before Daisuke punches him in the mouth. The three begin to beat Akito up as Akito falls to the ground, trying to protect both his head and his ribs, but whenever he changes his protection to one spot, they attack the other.

"HEY ARSEHOLES!" Leo storms out of the house with the baseball bat. He storms over and cracks Kentaro in the arm with it. The three take off running as Leo runs after them, waving the bat. "I WILL MESS YOU UP! COME BACK, YA GODDAMN COWARDS!" Leo screams as the three escape. Leo twirls the bat with a glare before returning to Akito. Akito lies on the driveway, bleeding from his lips and mouth, along with several cuts and bruises across his body.

Leo gently picks his best friend up, careful not to hurt him further. "Ow..." Akito groans in pain.

"Shh...I got ya, Akito. You're safe now." Leo helps Akito into the house and lays him on the couch.

"That...hurt..." Akito groans again as Leo grabs the first aid kit from Akito's bathroom. Leo comes back to the couch and starts cleaning up Akito's wounds before bandaging him up. Leo also grabs an ice pack for Akito's mouth.

"It's all okay now, baby brotha." Leo sighs as he sits against the couch.

 **The Next Morning**

Akito wakes up in pain. Over night, his lip has swollen and a black eye has developed. Akito touches his face and immediately groans in pain. He looks over to see that Leo is passed out on the floor beside the couch. Akito grabs his phone and opens the camera.

"FUCK!" Akito screams, waking up Leo.

"Wh-what?" Leo replies, barely conscious.

"Look at me!" Akito rolls off the couch and grabs Leo by the shirt collar. "Natsuki will know that I was lying!"

"Oh...shite..." Leo mumbles, tired eyes slightly wide.

"She's going to be so mad..." Akito falls back into the couch.

"It would be suspicious if we skipped today... Ya barely got me passed 'er yesterday." Leo shakes his head. "Maybe she won't be there today..."

 **School**

Sayori beat Akito and Leo to school, which was probably for the best. It gave Akito and Leo time to prepare for twenty questions. However, once they arrive, Sayori is the first to see them.

"Hey guys!" Sayori runs over happily. "How was your sleep- WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sayori's eyes go wide with concern as she looks at Akito.

"Uh...well...you see..." Akito mumbles nervously.

"See, we had fun last night..." Leo tries to explain, but he trails off.

"Does it hurt?" Sayori asks before poking around Akito's black eye.

"Yes!" Akito steps away with a groan of pain.

"Oh, sorry!" Sayori apologizes while pushing her index fingers together. "Does Natsuki know?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" All three freeze and slowly turn towards the direction of the voice. Natsuki storms towards them and immediately crosses her arms and puts her weight on her left leg, glaring as she does.

"Uhh..." Leo starts stepping back.

"I...He...We...And..." Akito starts frantically stumbling, too nervous to actually be coherent.

"Well?" Natsuki continues to glare, but raises an unamused eyebrow.

"Natsuki." Leo steps forward, surprising her slightly by using her name. "I convinced Akito to 'elp me egg and tp Daisuke's house. Daisuke and his goons followed us back to Akito's house. Akito tried to be peaceful bout it, but they attacked 'im. I ran to help 'im, but he was already hurtin' by the time I sent them runnin'. If ya wanna blame anyone, blame me. I apologize." Leo states, surprisingly serious.

Natsuki stands there in slight shock, not expecting the seriousness from Leo of all people. "Just...leave me and Akito for a moment. I want to talk to him one on one." Natsuki sighs. Sayori and Leo hesitantly walk away.

"Natsuki...I'm sor-" His apology is cut off by Natsuki placing a hand under his chin.

She looks over his wounds. "Your lip isn't too bad. Keep icing it and it should begin to heal in a couple days. I've seen worse a couple times." Natsuki informs calmly. "Keep icing the black eye too, but once the swelling starts to go down, use some kind of warm compression. It shouldn't last more than two weeks."

"Uhh...okay." Akito nods, confused. "How do you know this stuff?"

"I...my mom...was a nurse." Natsuki replies nervously, like she is hiding something. However, the pain Akito is feeling keeps him from picking up on it.

"Natsuki...I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lie to you. It was tearing me up on the insi-" Akito starts out, feeling awful about lying to her.

"Akito, it's fine." Natsuki cuts him off.

"You're...you're not mad?" Akito seems shocked by this. How can she not be mad?

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm annoyed that you lied to me, but I'm more glad that you are okay." Natsuki smiles before hugging him. "Just don't do it again." Natsuki sighs as she steps back.

"I promise I won't." Akito nods in response before Natsuki reaches forward and grabs his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"Good." Natsuki smirks before they walk towards the school.

 **Lunch**

Ikki and Monika have to hold back Leo and Natsuki when Daisuke and his boys enter the lunch room, especially when Daisuke flashes a smug smirk at Akito.

"DO YA WANNA GO, MATE?" Leo screams, trying to climb over the giant Ikki while other students stare. Monika is trying to hold back Natsuki who, unlike Leo, is simply glaring and gritting her teeth.

"You two need to calm down." Akito sighs. "You two are at a ten and I need you both to bring it down to a negative eighty."

"Absolutely not..." Natsuki growls as she continues to glare knives at Daisuke.

"Look, I deserved it, Suki. I honestly wish it could've ended a bit more peacefully, however." Akito grabs her hand and sits her beside him. "And Leo, I'm alright. Big Brother can sit his ass down too."

"...fine." Leo rolls his eyes before sitting down as well.

 **After School**

Akito and Natsuki are sitting on a bench outside the school. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Natsuki asks, swinging her feet back and forth as she does.

"I'll be alright. What do I need to do again?" Akito replies with a question of his own.

"Of course you forgot, dummy." Natsuki shakes her head, "Keep icing the black eye and your lip, but once the swelling on your eye starts to go down, use some kind of warm compression."

"Alright, thanks Suki. So, uh, I have an important question to ask you..." Akito leans forward and rests his arms on his knees.

"Yeah? What's up, Aki?" Natsuki cocks her head to the side, confused.

"I was wondering..." Akito tries to continue, but his heart gets caught in his throat, stopping him.

"Akito?" Natsuki raises a confused eyebrow as Akito struggles to ask his question.

"Uh, I forgot..." Akito lies and Natsuki hesitantly nods.

"Alright...well I'm gonna head on home." Natsuki stands up. "See you Monday, dum-dum." Natsuki pushes her fist against his chest before walking away.

"See you Monday." Akito smiles softly as she walks away. Christmas is still more than a month away. He has enough time to build up his confidence.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! See you all next time!**

 **-Equinox**


	20. Binge Reading

**Monday Morning**

Akito Sato wakes up, looking a lot better than he did last week. He still has a black eye, but his lip has mostly returned to normal. He checks his phone to see dozens of texts from Natsuki...dozens of very excited texts. "Did she kill Leo or something?" Akito mumbles to himself before rolling out of bed. Akito gets dressed in his uniform before he hears a knock downstairs. Akito walks downstairs and opens the front door to see Sayori.

"Did you finish the math homework?!" Sayori asks, or rather, yells.

"First, I just woke up." Akito rubs his ears, "Second, you are loud. Third, yes, why?"

"So...can I make sure you got all the answers right?" Sayori casually asks, almost too casually.

"No." Akito responds.

"But I don't want you failing!" Sayori exclaims.

"May I see your homework?" Akito raises an unamused eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." Sayori pushes her index fingers together nervously. "Well, I would, but I don't want you...cheating... Yes, cheating."

"You didn't finish, did you?" Akito asks, still unamused.

"Hahaha! That's a funny joke, Kit!" Sayori forces out a laugh. "...no, I didn't finish..." Sayori mumbles.

"Dammit..." Akito sighs. "How much have you finished?"

"Uhhh..." Sayori again pushes her index fingers together as Akito's left eye twitches.

"Uhhh?" Akito parrots.

" _*cough*_ None _*cough*_ " Sayori replies with two fake coughs.

"Are you serious?" Akito facepalms. "Here." Akito reaches into his backpack and pulls out the math homework, handing it to Sayori. They begin to walk to school.

"Wow! Thanks Kit! You are the best friend ever!" Sayori exclaims as she starts furiously adding the answers to her copy.

"I'll believe it when you say it without me giving you something." Akito shakes his head as Sayori continues to scribble away.

 **School**

Akito and Sayori get to the school and are immediately greeted by Leo, who looks terrified.

"She's in a good mood...the world as we know it is endin'." Leo mutters before grabbing Sayori and walking away. Akito is confused until...

"LOOK!" Natsuki screams and Akito turns around to see Natsuki rushing over with a magazine. "A new Parfait Girls book came out!" Natsuki squeals and shows Akito a page from the magazine, which hypes up the new book, the 11th Volume. "Now we have to finish the first ten so that we can read this one together!" Natsuki flashes a bright smile, her adorable fang sticking out. For the first time ever, Akito notices it.

"Wait, open your mouth..." Akito asks.

"Okay?" Natsuki replies, confused, and opens her mouth.

"YOU HAVE A FANG!" Akito exclaims brightly. Natsuki immediately snaps her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Natsuki hisses.

"It's so cute!" Akito happily grins.

"IT IS NOT!" Natsuki turns away.

"I think so." Akito shrugs.

"Well I'm not cute, meaning that my weird fang isn't either." Natsuki crosses her arms and shakes her head, eyes closed.

"I think you both are cu-" Akito starts out, but Natsuki's glare cuts him off.

"Say it. I dare you." Natsuki growls.

"Currently...in...existence." Akito changes what he was going to say.

"Currently in existence? Is that really what you were going to say?" Natsuki raises an annoyed eyebrow.

"Yes." Akito lies.

"Dummy." Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Anyways, we have to finish the Parfait Girlsvolumes we have now!"

"Alright alright!" Akito nods while raising his hands to calm Natsuki. "We only have, what, two books until that one? We got this."

"Then let's goooo!" Natsuki grabs him by the hand and drags him away.

"Wait, right now?" Akito asks, shocked.

"Yes! That way you can start one before class!" Natsuki replies as if this should be obvious.

 **Lunch**

Akito brings his tray to the table, but finds Natsuki isn't there. "Where's Suki?" Akito asks the rest of the group.

"She said something about manga and going outside." Yuri informs quietly, reading _The Fall Of The House Of Usher_ by Edgar Allan Poe.

"I think she is waiting for you." Tamiko adds, reading over Yuri's shoulder while having her arms wrapped around Yuri's waist. Yuri blushes at this show of affection. Akito nods in response before heading outside.

 **Outside**

Akito finds Natsuki sitting on the steps, typing something into her phone. A second later...

 _Where are you? I'm outside._

-Natsuki

Akito chuckles as he reads the text, causing Natsuki to hear him and turn towards him. "What took you so long?" Natsuki grumbles as she pulls the last Parfait Girls book out of her bag. "We need to finish this one so we can get the new one." Natsuki grabs him and sits him beside her.

"You know, we could spend this time talking." Akito nudges Natsuki.

"We can talk after we read, dummy." Natsuki pushes the book into his chest.

"This is the last one, right?" Akito asks as he takes the book.

"Until I get the new one, yes." Natsuki nods in response. "You should read asap!"

"I think I forgot how." Akito chuckles before gently tapping Natsuki on the top of her head with the book.

"I will strangle you." Natsuki replies, unamused.

"I can feel the affection." Akito scoffs before he opens the book. Natsuki, over time, rests her head on his shoulder to read along with him.

After twenty minutes, they are both completely focused on the book, so much so that they don't notice Leo and Sayori come out of the school.

"Hey! Kids!" Leo yells, throwing his backpack at Akito and hitting him in the back of the head. Natsuki barely avoids getting hit, but does see Akito catch himself, stopping himself from tumbling down the steps.

"I hate you." Akito scoffs as he sits up.

"Kisses." Leo smirks as he picks up his backpack.

"Come on, guys. We have to get back to class." Sayori points out, grabbing Natsuki as she does.

"You just want to take a nap, don't you?" Natsuki raises an unamused eyebrow at Sayori, who freezes.

"Whaaaaa..." Sayori slowly says in a higher tone than usual.

"Math?" Natsuki asks Leo.

"Math." Leo nods in response.

"Whaaaaa..." Sayori repeats, trying to maintain her innocence.

"Haven't you gotten yelled at yet?" Akito questions as the four approach the entrance.

"Maybe once...or twice...ten times, tops." Sayori laughs nervously as she pushes her index fingers together.

"I'm gonna have to confiscate your pillow." Leo scoffs.

"I love the pillow more." Sayori replies, hugging her backpack, along with the pillow inside of it, as she pouts.

"I'll try not to take that personally." Leo rolls his eyes as they reenter the school.

 **After School**

Akito arrives in the clubroom and immediately sees Natsuki sitting under the windowsill, ushering him over. "WE ARE ALMOST DONE! GET OVER HERE, DUM-DUM!" Natsuki screams and Akito hesitantly walks over.

"I feel like I might die..." Akito replies as he inches closer.

"Haha, ya just might if you don't sit your ass down." Natsuki says with a phony smile. Akito slowly sits beside her. As they get close to the end of the book, Natsuki's phone goes off. Her face goes pale as she looks at the caller ID. She hands Akito the book and leaves the clubroom. After ten minutes, Akito finishes the book. Once he does, Yuri and Tamiko walk over and sit beside him.

"Where'd Natsuki go?" Tamiko asks.

"She had to answer a phone call." Akito informs calmly.

"Oh, I hope everything is well." Yuri mutters, digging through her backpack as she does.

"I hope so too. I can't think of why anything would be wrong." Akito shrugs.

"It's probably just her father asking her something." Yuri puts her face in her backpack, looking for something.

"What are you looking, Yuri?" Tamiko looks over at Yuri, who peaks her eyes out from the book-bag.

"I'm trying to find my book..." Yuri whispers.

"Which one?" Tamiko replies with a raised eyebrow.

"To Kill A Mockingbird." Yuri continues to dig through her bag as Akito sits back and watches her and Tamiko.

"Didn't you finish that last week?" Tamiko questions, confused.

"Yes." Yuri states.

"Why are you looking for it then?" Tamiko squints her eyes, even more confused.

"I wanted to reread it." Yuri says before letting out a sigh. "I think I left it in my locker."

"Wanna walk over there?" Tamiko asks, standing up.

"Yeah." Yuri mutters before getting up. "See you tomorrow, Kit."

"Bye Kit." Tamiko waves before the two leave the room. Akito takes a moment to look around the clubroom. Ikki and Leo are asleep on the floor. Monika is using Ikki's back as a headrest while she scrolls through twitter, while Sayori is digging through Leo's backpack in a hopeless attempt to find some food. After another minute, Natsuki finally returns to the room. Her face is slightly red, as are her eyes. She sinks down beside Akito and hugs her legs, resting her forehead on her knees.

"You okay, Suki?" Akito asks, nudging her softly. She nods slightly, not looking up. "What's wrong?" He places a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugs away.

"It's nothing, Akito." She sadly mutters, still not looking up.

"You know you can talk to me, right Natsuki?" Akito whispers to her.

"Yeah..." Natsuki whispers back. Akito starts thinking of how he can make her feel better. After a moment, he gets a great idea.

"Hey, how about tomorrow, you and me walk up to the book store after school and pick up the new Parfait Girls book." Akito nudges her softly. "Then, we can go get something to eat. How does that sound?" Akito nudges her again.

Natsuki slowly looks up, "That...would be fun." Natsuki smiles slightly. Akito smiles back before noticing Leo and Ikki getting up.

"Looks like it is time to go." Akito chuckles. Akito stands up before offering his hand to Natsuki, helping her up. She gently pushes her fist against his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aki.." Natsuki whispers before throwing her backpack over her back and putting her free hand in her jacket pocket. She walks away as Akito watches her, concerned.

 **That Night**

Akito is on the phone with Leo while he cooks dinner. "Okay, continue." Akito says as he puts Leo on speaker.

"Sayori hasn't been sleepin' well." Leo informs. "I don't know what is goin' on with her, but I worry, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand, man. I worry about Suki a lot. I think she is hiding something." Akito nods as he sets the oven to preheat before taking his call to the living room.

"Same here, mate. Those ladies of ours are hidin' somethin'..." Leo scoffs. "Proper delinquents, they are."

"Well, Suki and I are going on a date tomorrow, so I'm gonna try to talk to her about it." Akito sighs.

"Good luck with that, Kitty." Leo yawns.

 **A/N: I know I've said this a million and five times, but I'm sorry about falling behind in updates. Hopefully, life will calm down soon and I can make more chapters more regularly. I can't say it enough- Thank you to everyone for reading this story! I'm hoping to start some more stories soon to write alongside this one. See you all next time!**

 **-Equinox**


	21. Sayori Is Sick

**Tuesday Morning**

Akito Sato wakes up and just lays in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He takes a deep breath as he rubs his black eye. "Why do I do stupid things..?" He mutters to himself. He lets out a sigh before he sits up, stretching and letting out a yawn, and grabs his phone off the bedside table. He scrolls through his notifications before coming across a text from Sayori.

Hey, don't wait for me. I'm not feeling well.

-Sayori

Akito is a bit surprised by this, but decides to just do the easy thing because he just woke up.

Alright Sayori. Get some rest.

-Akito

Akito sets his phone back on the table before getting dressed for school. As he reenters his room for his phone and backpack, he looks at Natsuki's letter on the opposite bedside table. "Does she even remember giving me that?" Akito asks no one in particular. He shrugs and leaves the room.

* * *

 **School**

Akito arrives at school and Natsuki approaches him first, but Leo grabs her by the backpack and pulls her away, stepping front of her.

"Meeting." Leo says quietly.

"Everything okay?" Akito responds, confused, as Natsuki strangles the air behind Leo.

"Nah, mate. Everything is not okay." Leo states sternly before Akito looks over his shoulder.

"Five minutes." Akito smiles at Natsuki and hopes she doesn't kill him too. Akito and Leo walk towards the soccer field, where Ikki sits on the small hill.

"Why have you brought us together?" Ikki lets out a powerful yawn.

"Are you making a loser's club to combat a psychotic clown?" Akito sarcastically asks.

"Oh hahaha wow, did ya think of that one by yourself? Wow, that was really funny, Kitty!" Leo mocks before his face turns serious. "Sayori isn't 'ere today."

"Okay..?" Akito and Ikki say simultaneously.

"In case ya didn't hear me, let me repeat myself: Sayori isn't here today." Leo repeats.

"Wow, he even pronounced the H." Ikki chuckles.

"She's sick. What's there to freak out about and risk death via Natsuki over?" Akito raises a very confused eyebrow.

"Akito. Ikki. When was the last time Sayori missed a day?" Leo asks, annoyed.

"Well that was-" Akito trails off before looking at Ikki. "When was that?"

"I have no clue." Ikki shrugs.

"Ya know, when she isn't sleepin' in math, Sayori prides herself over her near spotless record throughout school. Granted, she only acknowledges it when she isn't hungry and that is nearly never, but still." Leo rants.

"Leo, there is steam coming from your ears." Akito places his hands on his best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, your brain isn't used to that much thinking." Ikki jokes, getting the middle finger from Leo.

"Something is wrong. I know it. Something is very wrong." Leo crosses his arms.

"Or, just maybe, Sayori is sick." Akito responds. "I know, impossible. Someone is actually sick and not just faking it so they can prank someone else."

"Man, that sounds really familiar." Leo scoffs. "Ya two gotta believe me. I 'ave a feeling in my gut that something is really wrong."

"Have you tried eating something?" Ikki asks, getting a disapproving look from Leo. "Hey, I'm asking the important questions here."

"I think Leo disagrees, big guy." Akito sits down beside Ikki and pats him on the back.

"Seriously though, she has come to school numerous times when she was sick. Why is this time different?" Leo wonders before sitting in front of his best friends.

"Maybe, I know I sound crazy, but maybe she's just really sick." Akito suggests again.

"Fifth grade." Leo states, matter-of-factly.

"Fair point. She was really sick that one time." Akito nods in agreement.

"Was that the time she ate some food she accidentally dropped on the pavement?" Ikki questions.

"No, that was sixth grade." Akito shakes his head.

"Fifth grade was when someone dared 'er to eat an old sandwich." Leo informs.

"Oh, that's right. She was really pale after that and-" Ikki remembers.

"Yeah, she got her stomach pumped." Akito finishes.

"And she still stayed at school till the end of the day!" Leo claps his hands together. "So, she is either so sick that she is unable to move or she is hidin' something."

"Well, I can't imagine either of those scenarios being very...Sayori." Akito replies with a scrunched up face. "She's usually very open, which brings me back to my original, and very crazy idea that couldn't possibly make sense...she is just really sick." Akito repeats, mocking Leo.

"I don't think so." Leo shakes his head, not convinced. "This is something serious."

"Leo," Ikki lets out a deep sigh, "Akito is right, as weird as that sounds."

"Yea- hey!" Akito cuts himself off and pushes Ikki slightly.

"Sayori may just be sick." Ikki ignores Akito's push. "If anything, you could always check in with her after school."

"Yeah." Leo sighs. "Is this the bullshit ya feel all the time with that lil witch, Kitty?"

"Oh hahahaha." Akito deadpans before the three hear the school bell ring. "Time for class."

"Yay..." Leo says in a high pitched voice.

"Joy." Ikki groans as he gets up. The three walk up the hill and towards the school. As they enter the school's main doors, Akito is pulled out of the group by Natsuki and they walk down the hall together.

"What's the plan for after school?" Natsuki asks calmly.

"Well, first, you and I are going to the book store to get the new Parfait Girls book. Then, we are gonna go get something to eat." Akito informs.

"Sounds cool." Natsuki nods.

"Anything else you wanna do?" Akito questions.

"I don't know. Want to walk around the mall or something like that? I just have to be home before 6:00." Natsuki shrugs.

"That's fine. Whatever you wanna do." Akito calmly responds. "This is our most passive conversation."

"..." Natsuki stays quiet for a moment. "Fuck you."

"Ah, there we go." Akito chuckles as Natsuki smiles.

"Get to class, stupid. I'll see you at lunch." Natsuki punches his chest in the same fashion as normal.

"Of course. Smooches." Akito jokes as he walks away.

"Gross." Natsuki scoffs and walks the opposite way.

* * *

 **Lunch**

The Literature Club sit around their table, ignoring the occasional insult from Daisuke and his goons. Well, mostly ignoring. Natsuki and Leo are as hot-headed as always, having a comeback for everything.

"I have a feeling this will end badly." Akito sighs.

"Most definitely." Yuri nods calmly.

"You are paranoid." Leo responds.

"Yeah..." Akito looks Leo dead in the eyes and rubs his black eye, "just paranoid. It's not like my bad feelings have been proven to be correct before."

"I'll fight them all." Natsuki shrugs. "I'll give them all a black eye."

"My knight in shining armor." Akito shakes his head, "Do you two know the definition of pacifist?"

"I believe it's a synonym of chicken." Leo responds with his normal dash of sarcasm.

"Wow, synonym. That's a big word, Leo." Natsuki mocks.

"Natsuki, every word is big compared to you." Leo scoffs.

"Respect your Queen of Insults." Natsuki smirks proudly.

"Slay Queen..." Akito jokes.

"If ya say that again, I will end this friendship." Leo groans.

"I will throw you off a cliff." Natsuki adds.

"Point taken." Akito shrugs. "At least you aren't trying to start a fight anymore."

"I'll still fight Daisuke." Natsuki proudly states.

"He has at least a foot on you." Akito raises his eyebrows.

"A foot is a massive amount to Nattie... That's around a mountain to her." Leo jokes, getting a sharp glare from Natsuki. "Alright, calm down, why don't ya?"

"You are a lot less interesting without Sayori." Natsuki responds.

"I'm still figuring that situation out, Nattie." Leo replies, pulling out his phone and typing something on it.

"He's a nervous wreck." Ikki states, getting a mocking laugh from Leo as he continues to type.

"Why?" Monika scrunches her face up, confused.

"He thinks Sayori is hiding something." Akito informs.

"Why would Sayori hide something?" Tamiko raises a questioning eyebrow.

"She wouldn't usually. It's out of character for her." Yuri mutters.

"Exactly." Akito claps his hands together. "Sayori wouldn't just hide something. She's probably just really sick."

"Likely, but not guaranteed." Yuri responds calmly.

"Wait, you are considering his crackpot theory?" Ikki questions, confused.

"It is a possibility, though it may not be considerably likely." Yuri nods once.

"It's the only thing I can imagine." Leo leans forward in his chair as he sets his phone down.

"Have you asked her?" Tamiko asks sincerely.

"No, I thought that would be the stupidest thing to do." Leo sarcastically responds.

"Okay, jeez." Tamiko sits back.

"He's a bit perturbed, Tam." Yuri sighs, resting her head in her open hand.

"I'm fine, in both ways." Leo proudly defends himself.

"You are a zero in every way." Natsuki responds in a heartbeat before the bell rings.

* * *

 **After School**

Akito enters the club room to see Leo texting on his phone while Monika and Ikki are going through social media while lying on the floor. Elsewhere, Yuri and Tamiko are talking- Well, Yuri is telling Tamiko about a book she really enjoys and Tamiko is listening and being a supportive girlfriend. Finally, Natsuki is sitting under the windowsill like normal, scrolling through her phone. Akito tries to approach Natsuki, but Leo grabs him by the collar without looking up.

"Yes, honey?" Akito jokes.

"I think Sayori is lyin' to me." Leo sighs.

"What'd she say?" Akito furrows his eyebrows.

"She said she was just sick." Leo responds.

"Wow, that's a very convoluted lie, Leo. You've got her there. No one has ever been sick before." Akito sarcastically states.

"Leave the sarcasm to the pro's, Kitty." Leo immediately replies. "I just don't think she's sick. Remember when I told ya yesterday that I think she is hidin' something?"

"Yes." Akito says with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not bein' paranoid." Leo quickly defends himself.

"Maybe just a little bit." Akito scrunches his face up.

"When it's revealed that I was righ' this entire time, I am gonna be more cocky than ever." Leo informs.

"When it's revealed that you were being overdramatic this entire time, I'm going to laugh." Akito responds.

"Didn't ya say that Nattie was hiding something too?" Leo raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I have evidence backing my suspicion." Akito says.

"Yeah, uh huh." Leo off-handedly remarks. "Bit paranoid, are we, Kitty?"

"We meaning you? Yes. We meaning us? No, only you." Akito calmly replies.

"I expect your paranoia to be nothin' and mine to be everythin'." Leo smirks.

"I bet it'll be the opposite way around." Akito smiles.

"Can't wait for the thrillin' conclusion of this dramatic storyline!" Leo mocks, getting a laugh from Akito.

"Next time on Dragon Ball Z." Akito jokes before walking over to Natsuki and sitting beside her.

"How was the conversation?" Natsuki asks as she looks up from her phone.

"Dramatic." Akito exhales.

"Ah, that's adorable." Natsuki mocks.

"In an alternate timeline, you and Leo are dating." Akito chuckles.

"Thanks for that image, I hate it. I'll probably never sleep again." Natsuki rubs her temples. "He still thinks Sayori isn't just sick?"

"Yup."

"Still overlooking the overwhelming logic?"

"Yup."

"What an idiot." Natsuki sighs. "Now I see why you are best friends."

"I can feel this powerful feeling radiating from you. Is it love or hatred? I hope I find out before I'm brutally murdered." Akito says.

"I hope so too." Natsuki jokes, getting a snort from Akito. "I know, I'm hilarious."

"You excited for our date?" Akito asks sincerely.

"..." Natsuki remains quiet for a moment, "Yeah. Should be fun."

"I hope so." Akito smiles. "What do you wanna do till then?"

"I don't know. Random questions?" Natsuki suggests.

"Yeah, why not." Akito shrugs. "Favorite food?"

"Uhh..." Natsuki thinks. "I'd say..." Natsuki trails off again, trying to decide. "Maybe... chicken tenders? I don't know. What about you?"

"I'd say Spaghetti Naporitan." Akito responds.

"Favorite..." Natsuki rubs her eye and let's out a sigh, "anime?"

"I enjoyed Soul Eater." Akito calmly informs.

"Soul Eater is pretty good. Have you read the manga?" Natsuki questions.

"No, haven't had the chance."

"It's good. It's pretty different from the anime." Natsuki states. She goes quiet for a moment. "This is the most boring conversation we've ever had."

"Sayori is the glue to our relationship." Akito jokes.

"Nah, that's me. I put the most effort in." Natsuki responds with a smirk.

"You put the most effort in?!" Akito screeches, causing Natsuki to get an even more confident look on her face.

"Absolutely! I come up with all the pet names!" Natsuki proudly states.

"Like..?" Akito scrunches up his face.

"Dummy. Dum-dum. Dumbass. Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera." Natsuki waves her hand with each 'et cetera'.

"Man, if I got a nickel for every time you call me one of those-" Akito starts out.

"I wouldn't give you a nickel even if you asked." Natsuki interrupts.

"What if I begged?" Akito jokes.

"I'd give you a penny for your thoughts, than take my penny back." Natsuki scoffs, causing Akito to laugh. "Look, if we wanna make this work, you gotta remember that the woman always gets the money."

"You'd spend it on manga!" Akito manages to get out in between laughs.

"Better than you spending it on taking random girls to book stores." Natsuki responds, trying not to laugh.

"I'm taking you to the bookstore!" Akito laughs harder.

"Exactly. Just taking some random girl to the bookstore. I smell an affair." Natsuki boldly states before she finally laughs.

"You are wild." Akito slowly stops laughing.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Just know that I have several chapters lined up, so I'll be posting the next one in a couple days time! We are back BAAAAAABYY!**


	22. Parfait Girls

**A/N: This chapter will feature some world building because I haven't been doing that lately like a good author is supposed to. Hopefully, I don't overwhelm you guys. This chapter will feature several different things, including the naming of a fictional town. Yay.**

* * *

 **After School; Book Store**

Akito and Natsuki walk into the bookstore together. They go over to the manga section and look for the newest Parfait Girls book.

"Jeez, where the hell is it?" Natsuki scans the aisle, but comes up empty.

"Did it come out today?" Akito asks, trying to look for the best possible outcome.

"Yeah." Natsuki sighs as she looks down the aisle once again.

"Maybe this book store hasn't gotten them yet. Full Heart Books is usually behind. Do you wanna try Westside Books?" Akito suggests, trying to help her.

"No, that's the one Rei works at." Natsuki shakes her head. "Is Books Of Joy still open?"

"I believe so. They might carry it." Akito shrugs.

"Let's get to walking then." Natsuki walks ahead.

* * *

 **Books Of Joy**

There are three book stores in Orran. Full Heart Books carries a vast array of genres, but is usually pretty late at getting new ones out, which is why it isn't as popular as Westside Books, which carry the most popular genres and sometimes get new books early.

Then there's Books Of Joy. Once a popular book store, it's now a glorified manga shop. The owners made a couple stupid decisions because they thought manga was more popular in Orran than it actually was. This led to them cutting ties with numerous companies and make more deals with several manga companies. Now, they get the occasional customer, just enough to stay in business, but barely make a profit. That is why Natsuki suggested it. She occasionally gets manga from here, though she is convinced it will close any day now.

Natsuki and Akito enter the store and the lone cashier gives a lazy welcome, clearly bored out of his mind. Akito is caught off guard by the store, having never been inside it. It's so...strange. It's dirty and clean at the same time, checkered patterns that go between a completely polished floor and dirt. Even the music playing overhead cuts out every few seconds. Akito is pulled out of his trance when Natsuki grabs him by the shirt collar and drags him to one of the aisles.

"Look for Parfait Girls #11." Natsuki commands as she walks up and down the aisle, looking vigorously for the new volume. Akito joins in the search, looking for it on the other side. Suddenly, he hears Natsuki squeal in joy. He turns to her and she is already waving the new volume in his face. "Look! I'm fucking great!" Natsuki brags as she triumphantly waves the volume.

"Yes. Yes you are." Akito responds, bewildered. Natsuki happily, and proudly, walks to the checkout lane as Akito smiles at her before following along. Akito pays for her manga and they leave the store together.

"Dude, I'm so excited to read this!" Natsuki laughs maniacally as she looks over the book.

"Well, now we need to go get some food." Akito says with a smile.

* * *

 **Crazy Cloud**

Crazy Cloud is a...unique restaurant. It has brightly colored walls that look like paint was just thrown at them. The name comes from the "crazy" variation of foods and "crazily" cheap prices, and "cloud" comes from supposedly having food worthy of heaven, so clearly, the owners had high expectations. Luckily for them, the restaurant is pretty popular.

Akito and Natsuki get seated at their table, which is towards the back. "Isn't this the same place you and Crumpets took Sayori and I before the dance?" Natsuki asks as she sits down.

"Yeah? Is this okay?" Akito sits opposite of her.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just curious." Natsuki shrugs.

"I feel like you are going to kill me." Akito jokes.

"I just might." Natsuki jokes back. "Might push it back a day or two, I don't know. I'll kill Crumpets first, though."

"Understandable." Akito chuckles.

"Man, best friend of the year." Natsuki scoffs. "What a heinous betrayal."

"I'm just speaking the truth. If you killed Leo, I'd understand why. You two argue all the time." Akito laughs softly as Natsuki smiles. She just sits there, smiling at him for a moment. "What?" He scrunches up his face, smiling back.

"Nothin'." Natsuki replies, still smiling. "Just remembering how much I love your ocean eyes."

"Wow... I'm getting complimented by the great Natsuki." Akito chuckles as he places his hand on Natsuki's.

"Yeah, okay buster. You ruined the moment. You aren't getting complimented for the rest of the year." Natsuki jokingly moves her hand away.

* * *

 **Orran Mall**

After eating, Akito and Natsuki walked over to the mall. "You know, you should learn how to drive." Natsuki nudges him as they walk down one of the hallways between the stores.

"I'll pass that info along to Leo. He can teach me." Akito nods.

"Adorable." Natsuki teases.

"You should probably learn how to drive too." Akito suggests.

"Are you kidding? My Papa would never allow that." Natsuki scoffs as she looks away.

"What? Why not?" Akito scrunches his face up in confusion.

"Why not what?" Natsuki looks back at Akito.

"Why wouldn't your dad allow you to drive? Doesn't he want to help you mature?" Akito raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Of course." Natsuki looks uncomfortable. "Look, can we change the subject."

"Uhh...yeah. What do you wanna do?" Akito replies, still confused.

"Let's look at clothes." Natsuki shrugs before the two walk into a clothing store.

 _ **Three Minutes Later**_

Natsuki sits in a chair outside the changing room, waiting for Akito. He finally steps out of the changing room, wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Uhh... I like the tank top, but skinny jeans aren't my thing..." Akito tries to stretch his legs, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I like them even more now." Natsuki laughs softly.

"And why's that?"

"Because they annoy you. I feel all tingly inside when you suffer." Natsuki giggles.

"I'm not getting these." Akito turns back to the changing room.

"Oh, but your butt looks so nice in them!" Natsuki mocks.

"Hahahaha..." Akito sarcastically responds as he enters the changing room again.

"Try on the next pair of pants!" Natsuki yells, a big smirk on her face. Akito is silent for a moment.

"...Absolutely not." Akito responds from behind the door.

"Come on! It'll be cute!" Natsuki laughs.

"Oh, like you?" Akito replies.

"Excuse me?" Natsuki's face turns serious, as does her voice.

"I said that I'm trying to get changed." Akito quickly says.

"That's what I thought. Change the shirt too. I picked that shirt out specifically." Natsuki crosses her arms as a sly smirk paints its way across her face.

"Do you hate me?" Akito questions.

"Nah, I just have a better fashion sense." Natsuki states.

"Just staring at myself in the mirror says otherwise..." Akito sighs.

"Let me see!" Natsuki holds back laughter.

"...do I have to?" Akito asks.

"Yes." Natsuki nods her head, smiling when she hears Akito groan. The door slowly opens and Akito steps out wearing black yoga shorts and a bright pink crop top. Natsuki immediately falls to the side, laughing and squealing.

"You know, I really don't like crop tops. They aren't comfortable." Akito pouts slightly. "However, these shorts are actually pretty comfortable." Akito nods approvingly as Natsuki sits up, wiping her tears away as she does.

"Yeah, they look great." Natsuki stifles another laugh.

"I'm not getting the crop top, but I am definitely getting these shorts." Akito states.

"I'm not complaining." Natsuki shrugs.

"Stop sexualizing me." Akito jokes.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend. That's my job." Natsuki smirks as Akito returns to the changing room.

"Did you find anything?" Akito asks from the changing room.

"Nah, I'm alright. Once we get done here, we should start heading out. My curfew is coming up." Natsuki informs as she looks at her phone.

"Alright, sounds good." Akito replies.

After Akito gets changed back into his normal clothes, him and Natsuki walk to the registers so Akito can buy his yoga shorts, which Natsuki applauds proudly. As they begin to leave the mall, Akito begins to feel nervous.

"You okay?" Natsuki asks, noticing his anxious expression. Akito realizes that he may not have a better chance to ask her.

"Y-yeah... I was just wondering..." Akito feels short of breath, "Well..."

"What's going on?" Natsuki quietly questions as she steps towards him, looking him in the eyes.

"Well... I know we haven't been together long, but I was wondering if...well, if you and your dad weren't busy...if you two wanted to come and spend Christmas...with my dad and I..?" Akito grits his teeth, filled with anxiety.

Natsuki stands there for a moment, genuinely contemplating it. "Well..." Natsuki starts out, trying to give it her best guess, "I can't guarantee anything, but I can ask." Natsuki informs, causing Akito to smile. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely." Akito smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I need to get going. See you later, Aki." Natsuki pushes her fist against his chest before walking away.

"Bye Suki." Akito whispers happily.

* * *

 **Akito's Home**

Akito slouches on his couch, wearing a tank top and, yes, his new yoga shorts. He is watching TV when he hears a knock at the door.

"Let me in, Kitty!" Leo screams from behind the door.

"It's open!" Akito screams back. The door opens and Leo steps in with his backpack on, soaked. Apparently, it started raining...heavily. Leo shuts the door behind him and walks over to the couch before shaking off like a dog.

"Bloody hell..." Leo sighs before noticing Akito's attire...and promptly breaks out laughing.

"Laugh all you want. I'm comfortable." Akito proudly informs.

"You are such a loser!" Leo gets out between laughs.

"I'm content." Akito crosses his arms before Leo sits on the opposite end of the couch. "They are actually really comfortable."

"They look stupid." Leo responds.

"I like them." Akito shrugs.

"Whip whip." Leo teases.

"I mean, she did pick them out. But seriously! They are comfy!" Akito defends the yoga shorts.

"Whatever Kitty." Leo waves his hand in the air.

"So, why are you here?" Akito questions.

"Ma and Da are having a date night tonight. I thought it'd be best to give 'em privacy." Leo informs calmly.

"How kind." Akito chuckles.

"How'd ya date with Nattie go?" Leo asks as the two watch tv.

"It was fun. I really enjoyed spending that time with her." Akito replies, a smile on his face. "I asked her if her and her dad wanted to spend Christmas with my dad and I."

"How'd she take that?" Leo raises an amused eyebrow.

"She actually wants to ask her dad about it. So I got a maybe." Akito says, his smile growing.

"Well, that's good, Kitty." Leo laughs lightly.

"Any updates on Sayori?" Akito's face turns slightly serious, as does Leo's.

"No. I was wantin' to stop over there before I got here, but she asked me not to." Leo sighs. "I know she's hidin' something, man. I just want to know what."

"It's alright man. I'm sure she'll feel better tomorrow." Akito puts his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"But what if, Akito... What if this is more serious..?" Leo doesn't show even a hint of his normal arrogance when he says this, instead showing concern and fear.

Akito remains quiet for a moment before one-arm hugging Leo. "Get some rest, big brother. We will deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't too long. I'll be uploading another chapter in a couple days to make up for it! Also, huge thanks to one of the readers for reminding me about this over instagram! I'm very smol brain!**


	23. War

**Wednesday Morning (November 6, 2019)**

Akito Sato is woken up by a loud knocking at his door. He looks at his alarm clock: Five minutes before it is supposed to go off. Of course.

Akito reluctantly gets out of bed and puts a shirt on before leaving his room. He nearly falls down the steps, but manages to safely walk down before walking over to the door.

"Who is it..?" Leo asks from the couch, woken up by the knocking as well.

"Bout to check..." Akito yawns before he opens the door. Sayori stands there, wide awake.

"Hi!" Sayori greets happily. Akito grumbles as he rubs his ears before letting Sayori in. "Why is Leo here? Also, why aren't you guys dressed?"

"Date night for parents..." Leo mumbles as he closes his eyes again, tired.

"Sayori, do you know what time it is?" Akito slightly glares as he asks.

"Time for school..?" Sayori looks confused as Akito shakes his head. Sayori checks her phone. "Ah...I'm thirty minutes early... Huh..."

"Yeah. You woke me up thirty minutes early." Akito deadpans.

"...Can I have something to eat?" Sayori smiles innocently. Akito sighs and points to the kitchen, which Sayori rushes to. Akito stumbles over to the couch and sits at the end, forcing Leo to sit up.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother buying food if Sayori is gonna be the one to eat it." Akito rubs his eyes tiredly.

"That sucks." Leo yawns. "Why'd she wake us up so early..."

"Cause she hates us." Akito jokes.

"Impossible. She's incapable of hatred." Leo scoffs.

"Stop talking about me!" Sayori screams from the kitchen, rummaging through Akito's refrigerator like a cute raccoon.

"Check his cabinets!" Leo yells back, causing a rustling to be heard from the kitchen.

"Goddammit..." Akito sighs. "She's gonna find my-"

"Cookies!" Sayori screeches happily.

"I was saving those for myself." Akito rubs his temples.

"That sucks, bruv." Leo shrugs.

"Please leave me some cookies, Sayori." Akito asks.

"What cookies?" Sayori giggles.

* * *

 **School**

Akito, Leo, and Sayori arrive at the school. Like usual, Monika rushes over with two cups of coffee and hands one to Sayori.

"How are you today, lovelies?" Monika asks the three.

"Great! I got cookies!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"Bad. Sayori ate my cookies." Akito mumbles, cranky.

"Worse. Sayori woke us up early." Leo grumbles.

"You two are in a bad mood I'm guessing." Monika takes a step away from Akito and Leo.

"They are just tired." Sayori waves her hand carelessly.

"Gee, I wonder why." Leo says in a breathy voice. Akito is about to comment when he notices Natsuki approaching. She walks straight up to him.

"Bend down." Natsuki commands.

"Excuse me?" Both Akito and Leo respond, eyes wide. Natsuki glares at both.

"Lean down." Natsuki rephrases as her eye twitches. Akito leans down and Natsuki looks over his face. "Your black eye is starting to heal."

"Cool." Akito replies, blushing. Natsuki notices this and gently pushes his head back up so that he is standing straight again.

"Why do you two look like shit?" Natsuki asks, staring at Akito and Leo.

"My dearest annoyance woke us up early." Leo says, using a breathy voice again.

"I'm annoying..?" Sayori repeats, looking concerned.

"No, Sayori. I'm just tired." Leo sighs. "You are fine, pumpkin." He pats her on the head and she smiles and giggles adorably.

"Try not to wake us up early anymore, though." Akito rubs his eyes, still tired.

"It was only thirty minutes." Sayori slaps the air.

"Thirty minutes is just enough to destroy our sleep schedules." Akito responds.

"I need my beauty sleep." Leo informs.

"Beauty sleep?" Natsuki scrunches up her face as she stares at Leo. "Man, you need a coma."

"Nattie, ya should feel lucky that I'm tired. For once, I can't tell just how stupid your face is because I'm that tired." Leo turns and walks away. "I'm takin' a nap...or ditchin' school. I don't know which one yet."

"What a bad influence!" Natsuki calls after him.

"Hahahaha good!" Leo responds mockingly, still walking away.

"Come, dummy. Let's talk." Natsuki grabs Akito's wrist and starts pulling him away from Monika and Sayori.

"Oh god! Help me!" Akito jokingly begs. Natsuki leads him away from everyone. "What's up?"

"So I asked my Papa about Christmas." Natsuki informs.

"Oh? What did he say?" Akito crosses his arms as he asks.

"Well, he didn't want to go, but he said I could go, so long as I mind my manners and I did some extra chores before and after." Natsuki smiles.

"Well, that's pretty cool. That begs the question: Do you want to go?" Akito raises an eyebrow. "Because it's up to you. I don't want you to feel like you have to go."

"Yeah, Akito. I want to go. I want to meet your family." Natsuki nods.

"I feel the same way. I want to meet your dad." Akito smiles at her. Natsuki's face tenses up.

"Yeah... Yeah...that'd be cool..." Natsuki turns away. Akito places a loving hand on her right shoulder, but Natsuki winces in response, almost out of...pain? Akito quickly removes his hand.

"Are you okay?" Akito questions, concerned.

"Y-yeah... I just...slept on it funny." Natsuki informs, giving Akito a feint smile. Akito hesitantly nods.

"Be careful, alright?" Akito whispers.

"Says the guy with the black eye." Natsuki smirks before the morning bell rings. "Let's go, dummy."

* * *

 **Lunch**

Lunch is going great. Akito and Ikki have amused expressions while Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Tamiko look concerned. Why are they amused and/or concerned? Because Natsuki and Leo are slowly starting a food fight against Daisuke and his goons. It started off small...

Leo threw a fry at Daisuke. Daisuke catapulted some mashed potatoes at Leo, but hit Natsuki. Natsuki threw her entire milk carton at Daisuke, but hit Hachiro. Hachiro took this as initiative to throw a hamburger at Natsuki, who narrowly dodged it. Now, Leo and Natsuki are...surprisingly...working together. One will watch for teachers while the other throws food. Leo just chucked his milk carton at Kentaro. The milk carton exploded on impact. As Daisuke throws a hamburger at Leo, Natsuki surprisingly pulls him out of the way.

"What the..?" Leo looks confused.

"If anyone is hitting you with food, it's me, asshole." Natsuki informs before grabbing a handful of mashed potatoes and throwing it at Daisuke, who narrowly dodges and hides under the table, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"Hand me another hamburger." Daisuke commands and Kentaro hands him his hamburger. "All is fair in love and war." Daisuke mutters before standing up and hitting Akito in the back of the head with the hamburger.

"...Okay." Akito sighs. "How come whenever you two cause issues...I'm always getting attacked?"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Natsuki screams as she tries to lunge for Daisuke, but Leo holds her back.

"Not now, Nattie! Casualties are a formality of war!" Leo yells as he holds Natsuki back.

"What is wrong with them..?" Akito asks as he looks confused.

"I worry about them." Monika informs.

"Do they think they are actually in battle?" Yuri questions.

"I'm going for Team Leo!" Sayori holds up a poorly made sign with a bad doodle of Leo's face on it.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise, you are betraying Leo." Tamiko informs.

"That would be a shock." Yuri mutters.

"Would be funny though." Tamiko smiles as Yuri nods softly.

"How much longer do you think Leo will be able to hold her?" Ikki asks Akito.

"I give it..." Akito scrunches up his face, thinking for a moment, "...five seconds?"

Three seconds later, Natsuki breaks free and leaps onto the table.

"AHHHHHH!" Natsuki lets out a war cry as she dives towards Daisuke and his boys.

* * *

 **Office**

Natsuki, Leo, Daisuke, Hachiro, and Kentaro sit in the office. An old man steps out of the back office.

"Natsuki Izumi. Leonardo Price. Miss Kami is ready to see you." The man informs. He is the vice principal, Mr. Suzuki. He is a balding man with a portly physique. He also has little facial hair, having peach fuzz despite being in his sixties. Natsuki and Leo look at each other before entering the back office.

In the back office sits a desk and, behind it, a thirty year old woman. She has long brown hair in a long braid. She is wearing a suit. "I'm not surprised to see you here, Leo."

"Good to see ya too, Emi. How's the hubby?" Leo flashes his confident grin.

"He still doesn't exist." Miss Kami sighs.

"Have you tried tinder?" Leo teases.

"You keep me on my toes, Leo." Miss Kami shakes her head before looking at Natsuki. "This is only your fifth time in my office since you came to this school, but your second time this year. What's even more surprising is both times were food related."

"Daisuke antagonized me." Natsuki immediately says.

"You jumped off a table onto him." Miss Kami raises an unamused eyebrow.

"He hit Akito with a hamburger." Natsuki shrugs.

"Didn't you get sent here for the first time this year for throwing a milk carton at Mr. Sato?" Miss Kami continues to look unamused.

"That's my right as his girlfriend. I'm allowed to throw stuff at him. That's what love is." Natsuki replies.

"That's a red flag..." Leo says while stretching.

"Well, I'm already calling Leo's parents for this. I'm gonna call your father too, Natsuki." Miss Kami informs as Natsuki's eyes go wide.

"Wait, do you really have to? Can't I just get a slap on the wrist like last time?" Natsuki basically pleads.

"If this was your first offense, yes. Unfortunately, this is your second offense. I have to call parents. You are excused." Miss Kami waves her hand nonchalantly.

"But-" Natsuki tries to argue.

"Send in Daisuke, Hachiro, and Kentaro." Miss Kami interrupts. Natsuki sighs before her and Leo leave the office.

* * *

 **After School**

Akito arrives at the clubroom and immediately notices Natsuki sitting underneath the windowsill, her head buried in her arms. He walks over and sits beside her.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. She slowly nods, but doesn't look up. "What's going on, Suki?" Akito nudges her gently. Natsuki slowly raises her head.

"Miss Kami called my Papa about what happened at lunch. I'm gonna be in trouble when I get home." Natsuki sighs.

"Would it make you feel better if we got ice cream after school?" Akito smiles at her.

"Well, I haven't gotten a text yet about losing my curfew, so sure. I'd love to get ice cream." Natsuki smiles back, but is still clearly bothered.

"Then once we get out, we'll walk over to the ice cream parlor. Afterwards, we can walk around the park or something." Akito suggests.

"That'd be nice, but I shouldn't waste too much time getting home." Natsuki's smile falls again.

"It's okay, Natsuki. I'm sure you won't be grounded for too long." Akito tries to cheer her up.

"Yeah... Grounded..." Natsuki lets out another sigh. Akito calmly places his hand on hers and, surprisingly, she rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Ice Cream Parlor**

Akito and Natsuki sit at a table with milkshakes. Akito has a chocolate shake while Natsuki has a strawberry one. Natsuki is still very solemn as she barely sips on hers.

"Are you sure you're okay, Natsuki?" Akito asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to get my mind off of my Papa." Natsuki informs.

"How's the new Parfait Girls?" Akito inquires.

"It's good so far." Natsuki smiles slightly. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"Oh yeah?" Akito raises his eyebrows, smiling as he does.

"Yes. It's good." Natsuki bluntly says.

Akito tries to think of something else to say.

"How are we getting to your dad's?" Natsuki questions.

"He is gonna come and pick us up on the 20th of next month." Akito informs. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, fine with me. I'll probably start packing on the 18th then." Natsuki takes a sip from her milkshake before and after saying this.

"Alright."

"Anything I should know about your family?" Natsuki asks.

"Well, I haven't seen my dad in a long time and I know nothing about my half sibling." Akito replies. "I'm almost as blind as you in this."

"You are an idiot." Natsuki scoffs, causing Akito to laugh.

"But?" Akito smiles widely as he tries to get her to continue his sentence.

"But you are an idiot. I'm not playing your games, kid." Natsuki smirks.

"But..?" Akito tries again.

Natsuki sighs, "But you're my idiot. I guess I'm stuck with this."

"Thanks. I feel appreciated." Akito rolls his eyes and leans back.

"Good. That's the nicest I'm gonna be for the rest of the week." Natsuki laughs before taking another sip. "Do you think your dad will like me?"

"Yeah, I think he will. My mom always told me that I remind her of him and, well, I adore you." Akito smiles at her.

"Gross." Natsuki teases. "I hope he does. Might be awkward otherwise. Really awkward."

"I'm sure he will. You have nothing to worry about, Suki." Akito grins at her lovingly.

"Ahh..." Natsuki stares into his eyes and smiles as well, "I'll say it again, I love those ocean eyes."

"I love those..." Akito pauses, "I have no idea how to describe your eyes."

"Wow. Thanks." Natsuki blankly says.

"I guess the best way I can describe your eyes is...space. It's how I imagine galaxies look. Quite beautiful, honestly." Akito compliments.

"...Okay, I'll accept that and won't kill you." Natsuki jokes.

"So, do you think your dad will like me?" Akito parrots her question from earlier.

"Uhh..." Natsuki's eyes go wide and she immediately looks away. "Y-yeah... I think he'll, uhh...I think he'll like you."

"Are you okay?" Akito asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Just...nervous about meeting your family, Akito." Natsuki puts on a smile. Natsuki stands up. "I'm gonna head home."

"Want me to walk you-"

"No!" Natsuki quickly says, shocking Akito. "Not to be rude, but I don't want you to get caught up in me getting in trouble."

"Oh...okay. Well, I hope you don't get in too much trouble." Akito smiles softly. Natsuki nods in response.

"See you tomorrow, Aki." Natsuki waves as she walks away with her strawberry milkshake.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry I was a bit delayed on getting this out. Stay safe everyone! Please follow the proper safety procedures during this time! See you next time!**


End file.
